Lahottie Rules
by crippsy2
Summary: When Paul imprints on a girl going through personal tragedy can he help and who will stand in his way. Imprint story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended

AN: I have many stories in my head but this is the first time I have ever attempted to write them so I would appreciate any constructive feedback

This will be wolf centred however the Cullen's will feature in the first few chapters purely for the story line

**Chapter 1**

Paul Lahote screeched to a halt and then reverse parked the van in a disabled bay outside Forks Community Hospital. He quickly set up the ramp for Billy's wheelchair and wheeling him down backwards he then spun the man around and laughed loudly at the expression on the mans face.

"I'm here for my diabetic check up Paul but the way you drove maybe I should be getting my heart checked out as well" Billy chuckled

"Well you said not to be late old man and here you are with 5 minutes left, lets go" he replied and started pushing Billy through the electronic doors.

Billy kept his thoughts to himself, he appreciated that Paul had offered to drive him here and back. Jake was away hunting in Canada somewhere with Ness, Bella and Edward although he would be back later that evening and Rachel, well it seemed that Rachel was just as selfish as ever.

Despite coming home from her job in Seattle for 2 weeks she'd made no effort to help around the house and when he'd asked for a lift to the hospital she'd shrugged her shoulders and said she was meeting friends in Port Angeles for the day.

He had been about to phone Sue or someone from the pack for help when Paul had passed by after his patrol and instead offered to drive him and stay until his check up was finished.

As they started through the corridors towards the diabetic clinic, past the cafeteria, Billy was just about to say something to Paul about buying him lunch afterwards when all of a sudden someone crashed into the wheelchair and a tray full of sandwiches and snacks landed on him.

"Oh god, shit, I'm so sorry, are you alright? Shit, I'm sorry" a female voice said and he looked up to see a young lady around eighteen staring at him aghast.

She hurriedly threw the food off him and appraised him for any injuries, blushing furiously the whole time.

"It's ok, I'm unhurt" he offered trying to calm the girl down "No harm done"

Paul, who had remained unusually quiet, quickly scooped the tray and the food back up and held it out to the girl "You need to watch were your going" he said starting to get angry

The girl grabbed the tray off him "Damn right I do, I'm so sorry, I'm in a rush, that's no excuse though, I'm sorry" she muttered and finally looked up at Paul.

He was about to say something sarcastic back when he looked into the deepest blue eyes he'd ever seen and bang, he felt every part of him anchor himself to this girl. He'd imprinted.

Billy watched amused as the girl and Paul stared at each other. She came out of the trance first and her eyes immediately went back to Billy

"Are you sure your ok?" she again asked

"I'm fine, really, it was an accident"

"Ok, well once again I'm very sorry, umm I have to go" she says and grips the loaded tray like its going to jump out of her hands and walks off quickly and catches the elevator.

"Paul?" Billy says looking at the man. He laughs to himself. Paul is still staring at where the girl had been with a smile on his face. He finally looks down at Billy

"I imprinted. I actually imprinted" he says looking bewildered at Billy "And I don't know who she is or…" he goes quiet and looks at his chief

"It's ok. Straight after my appointment we will call Carlisle and find out who she is. She's loaded with food so she must be here for a while. Come now, it wont be long" he says and starts wheeling himself. Paul snaps out of it and starts pushing him once again, knowing that soon he will know who his mysterious imprint is.

Billy, meanwhile is in deep thought. After nearly five years of being a wolf and not imprinting everyone had been sure that Paul would be the one wolf who had by-passed the imprint gene that had by now caught all the other wolves, even Leah.

At first Paul had revelled in this fact and his man whore status was that for a reason, however over the last year Billy had seen how lonely Paul had seemed at pack functions, how he would join in for a while and then leave the couples to it. Rumour had it that he hadn't even dated, well, fucked, for a while and Billy knew that despite what Paul would tell the pack, to keep face, that more than anything he wanted what they had, family.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 2**

After his check up Billy got out the cell that Jake had insisted he keep on him for emergencies and text Carlisle asking him if possible to meet him at the res. Within seconds Carlisle had replied yes and after convincing a somewhat reluctant to leave Paul of this, they started the drive home.

"So, how do you feel about this? I know in the past you have said that you'd fight any imprint?" Billy asks

Paul is quiet for some time, "I never got it.. Imprinting takes your choices away from you, you just have to look at what happened to Leah, Sam and Emily to understand that. Things may be better for Leah now but she still harbours a deep resentment for how Emily betrayed her and I understood that, hell I respected that she didn't just roll over and bow down to this shit ya know" he says looking over at Billy

"But, I was there, I saw how it affected Sam, how much he loved Leah but had that pull to Emily. I _felt_ the conflict he felt and I hated that this supernatural crap made him just accept it and not even fight for the woman he'd wanted to marry, the girl he'd chosen. I wondered how it would of gone if he hadn't of attacked Emily, hadn't given her those scars, would she have still chosen him as a lover if it wasn't for them?" he sighs

Billy remains silent, this is the first he's heard Paul's side of how he saw things, he was at the thick of it after all, he even drove Emily to the hospital with Sue after Sam had attacked her.

"I like Emily, Billy, I do, but even when she was saying she was fighting the imprint, she wasn't. She found it exciting that we were wolves. She found us fascinating! For fucks sake. And I know that Sam had his part to play in all of it but once Emily had made her decision she didn't seem to care how much Leah hurt seeing them together"

Eyes back on the road, he stays quiet for a few more moments. "But I wont fight this, I don't want to fight it. Hell, that girl is exactly the kind of chick I go for and.." he turns briefly to face Billy

"It's not like I can have a _normal_ relationship is it? I can't bring a girl to a pack party, I can't be _myself_. And I'll deny it if you tell anyone but I'm tired of skanky bitches. I want someone to like me for me, not just for how good I can get them off" he shrugs his shoulders.

"You've given so much of yourself to the pack, to the tribe" Billy says finally speaking "I believe that you didn't imprint before because you would of fought it, you weren't ready then. And you have admitted she is 'your type of chick' " Billy laughs "If you can keep an open mind this may be the best thing that has ever happened to you. Your open to it, you just said so, so now is your time Paul, the beginning of Paul Lahote's story"

Paul again just shrugs his shoulders and says no more.

Back on the res they drove straight to Sam & Emily's where the rest of the pack were hanging out. Jake & Ness were back early along with Bella and Edward who had stopped by to see Charlie and Sue. Edward raised his eyebrow upon reading both Paul and Billy's thoughts but didn't say anything, just grinned.

"Your brother has some news" Billy said catching everyone's attention. They all looked at Paul, unused to seeing the nervous look on his face.

"I imprinted" he stated and said no more. They all looked at him blankly and then the chaos started.

"You imprinted, poor girl, it is a girl right?" Leah laughed

"Oh man, that's not fair" said Quil handing over $20 to Embry

"That's great man" replied Embry pocketing said $20

"who is she, what's she like?" Kim says hugging a grinning Jared

"At last, I'm pleased for you" Emily says giving him a hug

"You have got to phase and show us bro" Jake says already stripping of his shirt

Everyone starts speaking at once but before anymore questions can be asked Carlisle arrives. He greets everyone and looks at Billy "You wanted to see me" he questions

Billy explains and gives Carlisle a description of the girl Paul has imprinted on. Carlisle is quiet for a moment, thinking

"Yes, that's her" Edward says, being able to see the girl, Paul, Billy and Carlisle are thinking off

"Her name is Sadie Matthews, she's eighteen. She lives just down the street from Charlie's old house" Carlisle says looking at Paul.

He sighs "Her father is in the hospice part of the hospital, he is dying from stomach cancer" he says running his hand threw his hair

"He has been in a coma since yesterday and well, I may not have Alice's gift of visions but I would predict his death within the next two weeks if not sooner"

Everyone stays silent, unsure of what to say, Carlisle continues "Her father was a production manager for a tree felling company. They moved around a lot. Six months ago doctors in Port Alberni discovered the cancer.

They moved here for his treatment. The plan was for Sadie to finish her final year at school here however the cancer spread and Sadie never enrolled. She's been working on finishing it online.

She was looking after him at home but it got too much for her and he was admitted last week"

"How is she coping?" Leah asks quietly, she knew what it was like to lose your dad.

"Well, she's a strong girl, she knows he's going to die but knowing and seeing it happen are two different things entirely" he replies

"Does she have any other family" Kim says

"I understand her parents divorced when she was ten. She's never mentioned her mother. She refuses to leave the hospital, she doesn't want him to be alone when he dies. She lives off cafeteria and vending machine food. She sleeps in the chair by his bed and only leaves the room in the mornings when the nurses give him personal care"

Paul looks at Carlisle "So this is the last thing she needs at the moment, me imprinting on her, fuck" he says rubbing his forehead

"I'm not going to say anything until it's over, until her father has died. " he continues "Fuck"

"That's probably for the best Paul but don't make any rash decisions just yet, we will think of a plan. Now come phase so I can see the girl that has made you all mushy and sensible" Sam says laughing

Paul hits him across the head as he starts walking to the edge of the forest "I wont be turning into a pussy like you all, that's for sure" he states stripping off and phasing.

He's soon joined by the rest of the pack and they watch the scene play out

"She's really pretty" says Seth and they all agree

"Got a potty mouth like you" says Colin earning a bite to his tail from Paul

"She's tough, she needs to be, to be able to keep you in line" says Leah

"She's got beautiful eyes" says Brady

"Only you would be rude to your imprint the first time you meet" says Embry receiving a growl from Paul

"She wasn't scared to answer you back though" Quil adds

"She seems great, even if she did throw food over my dad" laughs Jake phasing out to get back to Ness and the others soon follow.

"It will be ok, it will work out" says Jared giving him a punch to the shoulder

"Gonna be a lot of sad female faces around town" says Richard, one of the younger wolves

"More for us then" chorus Alex and Alan, the youngest wolves who are twins and just turned sixteen

"You can have em" Paul states holding his head up high and they all laugh

"Your whipped already dude!" says Sam, laughing when Paul doesn't even make some smart alec remark back just gives a roll of the eyes.

So, comments? Thoughts?

AN: It is said in Breaking Dawn that there are 17 wolves in total but we only knew the names of 10 of them (as far as I know?) so I have made up the other 7, mainly using the actors who portray the wolf characters real names, Alex, Tyson, Bronson etc


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended

**Chapter 3**

Paul's pov

We came out of the tree's and I jogged over to where Emily, Kim and the other imprints had set up a table of food.

Grabbing two plates worth I sat back against the big oak tree and chatted aimlessly to Jared and Seth.

Leah and Kim came and joined us and Leah nudged me with her foot, I ignored her until she done it again, harder this time

"What the hell Leah"

"Your not gonna tell her about the imprint yet, I get that. But your wolf is going to want to smell her, see that she's ok. I know a spot where you can do it from" she shoves some chips in her mouth and snorts at my expression

"She's right for once" Seth sputters through a mouth full of his burger quickly shifting out the way of Leah's aimed slap round the head

"If you need any patrol's covered just ask and Jared will be more than happy to help" Kim chips in blatantly ignoring Jared's incredulous look

"You've covered enough of his patrols over the years" she counters to which Jared reluctantly concedes with a shrug of his shoulders

I nod my head in agreement "You can show me that place later tonight" I mumble to Leah feeling slightly embarrassed "Give me a howl after your patrol"

She winks and jumps up "Let's go pups" she bellows to Dean and Alex who she's on patrol with.

I stay for a while longer and then head home. I pass some giggling girls who immediately start whispering together daring the other to ask me out. I give them the famous Paul Lahote sneer and cut through the trail next to the park which takes me home. Fuck, even if I had wanted them I had my imprint now and she was all I could think about.

I let myself in and headed straight to my room throwing myself on the bed. There was no one to greet me as usual. I haven't seen my mother since she walked out when I was seven and as soon as I wolfed out my dad had left for California with his latest bitch girlfriend and I hadn't heard from him since.

My thoughts went back to Sadie, my imprint. I said her name out aloud a few times, testing how it sounded.

I pictured her, long legs encased in jeans, the curves of her hips leading to ample sized breasts and finally her beautiful face, bright blue eyes which I could lose myself in and long cascading black hair which I couldn't wait to wrap around my hand as I pounded into her from behind.

I felt myself get hard, I couldn't wait to be balls deep in her, kissing up her neck, making her scream my name.

The image made me even harder and I slipped out of my cut offs, my dick bobbing free already starting to leak pre cum. I swirled my thumb around the tip and pressed down making myself shudder all over and I moaned heavily.

I wrapped my hand around myself and slowly started stroking, all the time picturing her face.

I gave my balls a squeeze and a tug and fastened my pace thrusting my hips in time and imagining her hand in place of mine. "Fuck"

I worked my length harder arching my back, it wouldn't be long now, I was on the edge already.

On each down stroke I gave a little twist and tightened my grip and soon I felt my balls start to tighten and with a few more hard furious strokes I let out a long guttural moan and with the name of my imprint falling from my lips I came releasing hot streams of cum over my chest.

I lay my head back down panting until I got my breath back and then jumped up and headed for a shower.

I was in the kitchen about to make a snack when I smelt someone approaching the house. I sighed, I recognised that smell, the one and only Rachel fucking Black.

What the hell did she want? Well I knew what she wanted, a fuck!. Id made it clear since she came back last week that I wasn't interested.

If I was the man whore of La Push then she was my female equivalent but the clingy desperate version.

I wondered what she was going to try this time. Ever since Jake had accidentally phased in front of her after she'd pissed him off one too many times and she'd found out about us wolves, she'd been on a mission to get with one of us thinking it gave her more upstanding within the tribe, conveniently forgetting that none of them knew.

She'd been pretty miffed to realise none of us had imprinted on her and even more pissed to find out Leah was the lone she-wolf.

With all the 'Black' ancestry she couldn't believe that she wasn't deemed worthy enough but instead of trying to fit in, to make us like her she'd alienated most of the pack and imprints by belittling them.

It had got so bad that Emily had even banned her from her and Sam's house after she'd accused Quil of being a paedophile for imprinting on the now six year old Claire.

She wouldn't of course say anything about Ness in front of Jake or Billy. She never knew when she'd need her rich vampire relatives future help so she knew to keep her mouth shut on that score.

Edward had asked that we not tell her about his mind reading abilities and the look on his face when he'd seen what she was thinking at times had him growling under his breath and having to leave for a run until he'd calmed himself.

She didn't know it but they too disliked her and were reluctant to let Ness be around her.

Everyone felt sorry for Billy and it was only out of respect for him that she hadn't been kicked into touch by Leah who had been on the end of many catty back stabbing remarks.

I debated about answering the door but opened it before she had a chance to knock

"Paulie, your home" she smiled brightly as I growled at the name change, what was I, six?

"What?" I snapped at her

She placed her hand on my arm and I shrugged her off and straightened up to my full height. "What. Do. You. Want?"

"You know what I want, we'd be so good together, just like last time"

I laughed loudly, last time had been last summer and a quickie that wasn't very good against Jacobs garage wall after I'd been hurt taking down two leeches.

I'd been desperate to feel human again and reconnect and she'd just happened to be the first unattached female I'd seen

"I keep telling you, I'm not interested. Fuck off Rachel cos I wont tell you again" I snarled going to slam the door in her face.

I saw the anger flit through her eyes before she started twirling her hair around her finger, I guess someone had wrongly informed her it was a sexy move.

"Oh come now Paul, we both now your not gonna get better than this" she gestured her body with her hands and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Well that's where your wrong sweetheart" I grinned, "My imprint runs rings around you without even trying"

"You imprinted?" she screeched making me wish my hearing wasn't so advanced

"Since when? Well where is she?" she continues, looking around my shoulder as if I'm hiding her away.

"That's none of your business, now fuck off and don't come round here ever again" I grunt, slamming the door in her now red, confused looking face.

I hear her muttering to herself as she walks away. I watch out the kitchen window and chuckle when the heel of her ridiculously high stiletto gets stuck in the grass and she nearly loses her balance.

As if she heard me she looks back glaring which makes me laugh even harder.

I can't wait to show that little clip to Leah, she'd be as amused as me and

with that little episode over I went back to making my grilled cheese and settling down on the sofa found a game to watch while I waited for Leah to finish patrol.

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended

**Chapter 4**

I must of dozed off as Leah's howls woke me. I jumped up and went out the back entrance which was secluded from prying eyes as it backed onto the forest.

I phased and caught the last part of her handing over to Brady & Colin who were next on patrol.

Since the Volturi battle it seemed word had got around not to pass through Washington State and we'd only had a few stray leeches come through who we'd taken down straight away.

We had shortened patrols to four hour's and the younger pups no longer missed school unless it was an emergency.

Myself, Jared and Sam ran a building construction company which everyone else helped out with and it was easy for us to leave at a moments notice if we had too.

Embry, Quil and Jake owned a garage on the edge of La Push although Jake was often away with the Cullen's and for this reason him and Sam acted as joint Alpha's

Leah, had surprised everyone when, after joining Yoga classes in Port Angeles she had then gone on to get her fitness qualifications and had set up her own personal training company which was doing so well she had opened up a gym in Forks which subsidised a smaller gym in La Push which she let the tribe use for free while holidaymakers paid a small fee if they wanted to use it.

Rosalie and Emmett while vacationing in Peru had come across a vegetarian leech who could alter how people saw things and after assisting in a fight he was having with some red eyes, to thank them he had agreed to come to Forks and La Push and alter minds so that no one noticed how we never grew older.

This ensured that when the Cullen's came back no one commented on how they hadn't aged and no one noticed how different Bella now looked.

Deep in thought, I hadn't noticed Leah trying to get my attention until she nipped at my tail and growled

"Fucks sake Lahote, lets get going. Ryan is back soon and I have plans" she says flashing images of her imprint and her in various positions.

Ryan had been another surprise to the pack. A human with supernatural powers. He was a fire starter.

Two years ago Seth had been on a run near the Canadian border when he'd been attacked by three leeches.

Fighting back he was getting in trouble and we were all rushing to help him when a blur had passed in front of him and the leeches had burst into flames. Ryan.

As soon a we'd got there and Leah had phased back to human she'd imprinted on him and after being just friends for over a year they'd now moved on to the next stage. Fucking like bunnies everywhere.

"Not everywhere" Leah says rolling her eyes and running faster and laughing when I tried to catch her tail but failed. She was still the fastest.

A few minutes longer and crossing the treaty line which was now exempt I followed her to the back of Forks Hospital where I could see the room which Sadie's dad was in.

I could hear one strong heartbeat along with the scent of my imprint plus one fainter heartbeat which had the smell of rotting flesh. Death. Sadie's dad.

I thanked Leah and after a bump on the shoulder she yipped and headed back to La Push.

I sat there hoping that Sadie would come to the window so I could see her.

I could hear the tapping of computer keys, perhaps she was working on her online studies, I thought and lowering my head on my paws I laid down and made myself comfy.

Throughout the evening I listened as she made polite conversation with the nurses that came and went. Around 11pm she came to the window and stood staring out.

I assessed her properly. She looked tired and kept rubbing her forehead like she had a headache.

A few moments later she closed the curtains and I heard her sit down and shift in the chair.

Twenty minutes later her heartbeat lowered and her breathing got shallow which I took for her falling asleep. I too closed my eyes and fall asleep.

Paste your document here...


	5. Chapter 5

P

Disclaimer: The Characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended

**Chapter 5**

Sadie's pov

Untangling my legs I raised myself out of uncomfortable hospital chair, stretch and yawn loudly. Blinking to get the sleep out of my eyes I quickly fold the blanket I'd covered myself with and place it on top of one of my bags.

A quick glance at the clock informs me it's only ten past six, ugh, only ten past six! I yawn again and shuffle to the window where I open the curtains and crank the window open slightly to let in some fresh air.

I turn back towards the hospital bed and look down at my father. He looks so small now. Before the cancer he'd been 6ft of lean muscle.

Now he had shrivelled to a shell of a man, sunken face, hip bones jutting out and a yellowish tinge to his body.

I want to scream and cry. But I don't. I share the good with everyone but keep the bad to myself.

Running my hand through my hair I take another long look at my dad, grab my bag and enter the adjoining bathroom. After using the toilet I wash quickly and clean my teeth. Brushing my hair I stare at myself in the mirror. Don't they say that the image you see in the mirror is a true reflection of your soul? I stare harder, well the girl that looks back at me just looks tired and defeated.

Annoyed at myself for wasting time I yank my bag from the floor and rest it on the stool.

"Shit"

Rummaging through I realise I'm down to my last set of underwear and I have no clean tops left "damn".

I roll on deodorant and put back on the shirt I had wearing moments before. It will just have to last another day.

Cadging some coffee from the night nurses I munch on some cookies and start flicking through the books I have on the history of Forks and adjoining La Push.

Every new town we went to, my dad would make me learn about that place. When I had been younger part off my home schooling was writing a report on it. I no longer write reports, I'm not that anal but I still like to learn about my surroundings.

I'm just getting to something actually interesting, Quileute legends on werewolves when two nurses knock and enter the room. They want to give my father personal care. I smile and make polite chit chat answering all their questions. Grabbing my purse I tell them I'm going to the cafeteria and I will be back within half an hour.

Rubbing my forehead, it seems I have a constant headache these days, I don't see Dr Cullen approach until he quickly shifts out the way.

"Sorry doc, it seems I'm making a habit of crashing into people lately"

His laughter fills the room for a moment before he appears serious once more.

"I'm just going to check in on your father. Are there any changes?"

I look up into his golden eyes and shake my head "No changes"

Watching him carefully I can see why most of the nurses have crushes on him. He certainly is good looking. Perfect looking. Too perfect looking for my taste, not that I'd go there anyway, he was a married man for gawd's sake.

"And you Sadie, are you managing ok?"

I'm tired. I have a constant headache. I have backache. I'm running out of clothes to wear and I don't want to leave and _it just kills me_ to sit here and watch my dad die before my eyes.

"I'm fine. Just going to get something to eat" I reply, shrugging and looking in the direction of the stairs. I avoided the elevator if I could. Walking the stairs was my only exercise these days.

His eyes soften "Well, if I can do anything to help, please do ask"

Smiling in reply I start walking, giving a small wave as I stride past the nurses station.

The cafeteria isn't very busy. I load a tray with a full breakfast. Cereal, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and a pot of coffee. More than likely I wont eat it all but I'd give it a try.

Locating a table facing the window I watch the people outside hurrying in the rain, jeez, does

It ever stop raining in this town?

A full stomach and two cups of coffee later I dump the tray in the stacker and head back

out of the cafeteria and find the vending machines where I buy pre packed sandwiches, chips, fruit and bottled water.

Jogging up the twenty two steps of the stairs leading back to the ward I try not to get anxious that something may have happened whilst I was gone.

Entering the ward I see the two nurses stood by the door filling in the charts and medical

notes. Hearing my foot steps they look up as I approach and smile.

"Washed and all nice and comfy now" the older nurse exclaims patting my shoulder.

"Thank you" I add with a smile.

They have raised the headrest and my dad's sat up with his arms at his side looking like he's just asleep. Like there is a chance he could wake up. Like he's not in a coma, the next step death itself.

The bed sheets have been changed and the pillow and blanket I had been using have been replaced by fresh one's perched on the chair.

I make a mental note to thank them later.

Placing the snacks and water down the side of the chair I then lean over and kissing my fathers forehead I grab his hand in mine and sit down.

"I love you. I miss you" I murmur softly closing my eyes.

By one thirty my back is aching like a bitch so I stand and walk around the room stopping at the window and look out at the forest. My dad's job had meant that I'd spent most of my childhood outside in the forests, playing amongst the large pieces of timber and jumping over giant logs. I missed that freedom, I missed my dad from those memories.

Pinching the top of my nose to stop the tears that are threatening to fall I let my thoughts instead stray to the man I had met two days earlier when I had accidentally dumped a tray of food over the man sat in the wheelchair he pushed. So not a good impression, I mentally groaned to myself. Not that I was interested, I couldn't be at a time like this but that man, well, he was hot. Gorgeous even and I was just a girl after all. Did I mention he was hot?

Smirking at the conversation I was having with myself and pressure relief over I sat back down reaching for my sketch pad. Thinking back I studied his every feature. He was tall, over 6ft 2" with short black hair and deep brown eyes. He'd been wearing jeans and a tee that had clung to his muscles and showed off his fine physique. Biting my lip, I start to draw.

I've just finished capturing his hotness when two different nurses, must be a shift change stand by the door. They want to move my father's position so he doesn't get pressure sores.

I stand to allow them room to manoeuvre and use the bathroom while they do what they have to do.

Their gone when I'm finished and he's now laying on his right side facing my chair. Noticing its getting dark I flick the small overhead light on before lowering myself back into the chair.

Reaching down I grab a sandwich. It has no real taste but I don't care, it's fuel to keep me going. My dad is dying, I don't need food to taste good.

Swallowing down some water I throw the rubbish in the bin and then wrap the blanket around my legs. Picking up the book on Quileute legends I shift and make myself comfortable for another long evening and night keeping watch. Being there, waiting for death to steal my father away.

aste your document here...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The Characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended

**Chapter 6**

"I told you he was gonna rip a chunk out of you if you didn't stop talking" Brady yelled to the limping wolf beside him. "But did you shut up? No, you just kept that big mouth talking, couldn't stop yourself could you?"

The reddish brown wolf grunted and slumped to the forest floor. It hurt to move. It hurt to breathe. Dean Waters had learned his lesson. Do. Not. Tease. Paul Lahote about his imprint.

He raised his head to look at his elder cousin. When he'd found himself suddenly exploding into a giant wolf three years ago it was Brady that talked him through it even though he himself had only just phased and it was Brady who usually protected his ass when his mouth ran away with him and got him in trouble. Not against Paul though, you had to draw the line somewhere and Paul was it. Brady's wolf nudged Dean's underbelly "Lets keep moving, your lucky you at least heal"

Head butting and crashing down yet another tree as he went, Paul howled in pure frustration. Wishing a leech would attack just so he could take his anger out, he turned sharply and continued to bulldoze his way through the forest. Three days. It had been three days since he'd imprinted. And she was all he could think about. She was on his mind constantly. And not just the thoughts of sex. Sure he had those, _plenty_ of those but he wanted to know how she was coping at the hospital. Did she need anything? Was she ok? How was her dad? He wanted to know everything.

The leech Doc had been keeping him updated. She looked tired but was eating and sleeping a few hours at a time. She would chat to the nurses when they came to the room but otherwise kept to herself. She nearly always took the stairs rather than the elevator and unless someone else was with her dad she never left him alone.

He'd got the doc to explain about the cancer, what would happen next. He was breathing on his own but his body had started to shut down and he'd been in a coma for the last four days. Every day he was getting weaker until his heart would eventually not be strong enough to produce the oxygen it needed.

And then he would die. His imprint's father will die. And how was he supposed to help her? He didn't know about these things, what was he supposed to say?

Flopping himself on the forest floor he placed his head on his paws and closed his eyes.

"Hey, mum's doing a night shift at the hospital tonight, on the ward next to where

Sadie's dad is" Seth's voice pipes up in his mind, flashing the image of Sue talking to Seth and Charlie.

Sue Clearwater, head nurse at the small La Push Medical Centre sometimes worked nights at Forks to earn extra money. Only nights though, never days. More money working the night shifts and less busy. Her feet ached too much already to be pounding up and down long hospital corridors for ten hours thank you very much.

Paul raised himself from the floor and shook his fur out thinking of Sue being so near Sadie. "I'm jealous of your mother" he snorts heading back to La Push "Now that's some fucked up shit"

Seth laughs in agreement "Leah's driving her there and picking her up in the morning"

Since the volturi attack Leah and Seth had been over protective of Sue. One of them accompanying her when she left the res.

"Will you be staying outside the hospital again tonight, if not one of us will patrol that area" Seth continues. When Sue worked the nights at Forks either Leah, Seth or Ryan patrolled that area even if the Cullen's were in Forks.

Paul had patrolled and then slept on the edge of the forest at the hospital every night since imprinting on Sadie. He had to know she was safe and scenting her helped calm him.

"I got it covered kid, have the night off"

"I'll let Leah know" Seth adds before phasing out.

Leaping over tree debris and bushes the man in the silver wolf continues his journey home.

A few hours later and if it wasn't for the fact that her daughter had werewolf reflexes Sue would of convinced herself that she was going to end up in Forks Hospital as a in- patient rather than go there to work. She tightened her grip on her seat belt as Leah roared around the corner but finally slowed down nearing the hospital entrance. "Thank you, I'll be getting out onto safe ground now" she muttered opening the car door.

Laughing loudly, Leah revs the engine "see you in the morning, don't work too hard" Winking, she rev's a few more times and squeal's out of the car park. Sue pretends not to hear.

Making her way to the staff quarters Sue hopes she get's a glimpse of Sadie tonight. She's intrigued by the girl who will, if she so chooses, be a part of their pack and tribe.

In the early hours of the morning, 3.28 am to be precise ,Sue get's her wish. On a break, she pops over to the ward where Sadie's dad is in the hope of learning more from the nurses. Finding the nurses station empty she continues down the corridor when a voice out of the dim light startles her.

"If your looking for the nurses there doing their rounds in the other bay. They'll be back in ten

minutes or so"

Quickly looking left she makes out the girl stood leaning back against the wall. Long black hair, bright blue eyes and very pretty, just as Paul and the others described her. Sadie.

"Oh thank you for letting me know, I'll just wait for them"

Paul, who had been laying down on the forest floor outside sat up alert and straight upon hearing his mate speak up. Pesky Sue, he chuckled to himself. She could be a spy, had that mothers way of interfering but in a good way.

Taking advantage of getting to talk to Paul's imprint, Sue sits herself down on one of the

chairs set around a small table and helps herself to a drink. "Coffee?" she asks gesturing to

the percolator

"Huh, I wish" comes the reply "The nurses won't let me have anymore. Apparently I'm pacing the ward like a rottweiler on speed so I've been banned"

Caught unawares Sue and Paul who's still listening outside, can't help but laugh loudly. Settling back into the chair Sue folds one leg over the other still giggling. Sadie smiles at her but closing her eyes says no more.

"You have family in here?" Sue can't help but ask even knowing the answer

"My dad. End stage stomach cancer" is all Sadie whispers back

"I'm very sorry to hear that. A terrible disease. Do you have any other family with you?"

There's quiet for a moment "No it's just me".

Her heart goes out for the girl stood before her. Dealing with all this on her own. Not for much

longer, Sue pledges to herself. Not for much longer.

Brisk footsteps alert them to the nurses return and nodding and smiling at Sue, Sadie returns to her room. Staying longer for another coffee and a chat with the nurses Sue tries to gleam out more information.

Sat back in the chair next to the hospital bed, Sadie was thinking trying to come up with

a plan. She needed to go home and grab some more clothes. She'd came in the hospital transport with her dad, her truck was back at the house. She would have to book a cab. She would have to ask one of the staff to sit with him while she was gone. Mulling things over she burrowed down making herself comfy eventually falling asleep.

Paul had needed to leave for work that morning so Leah arrived early to pick Sue up and decided to park up and meet her mother inside. She'd learnt to like herself again over the last two years. Ryan had helped with that but she'd done the hard work herself. Never forgetting but choosing to accept the past for how it was, she'd known she owed it to her future to finally move on from her past with Sam.

Stunningly beautiful, she ignored the stares from passer by's and made her way through the entrance. Using her wolfie senses she located her mother on the first floor by the nurses station talking to Dr Cullen.

Greeting them she smiles and looks around. She can smell Sadie in one of the rooms close by. Her heartbeat loud and clear along with the fainter one of her father.

Dismissing the on-going chatter as of no interest she plops herself on the desk and helps

herself to a cookie ignoring Sue's frown and raised eyebrows. Contemplating going for a second the conversation is halted when Sadie comes out of the room and heads towards them. They stop what their doing and look at her, the doc speaks up first

"Is everything ok?" he asks observing her frown and raised shoulders

Looking confused for just a moment, Sadie then smiles and then relaxes "Yeah no changes, I need your help with something though"

His eyes soften as he stands taller "Of course, what can I do"

Looking at Sue and remembering her from earlier she grins and nods. "I need to go home quickly and grab some clean clothes. You do not want to know how many days old this shirt is" she sighs "Do you have anyone that can sit with my dad while I'm gone and can you also give me the number for a taxi"

Massaging her face she looks at him expectantly. Sue gets in first "No problem, we can help. I will sit with your dad for you and Leah here, who seems to think she's a race car driver anyway can give you a lift home and back" she finishes with a determined smile daring Leah to contradict her.

"Oh I can't ask that of you" she whispers quietly looking at Sue and then Leah. Shrugging her shoulders and jumping of the desk Leah dangles the car keys "It's no bother, I don't mind"

Sadie looks at the Doc for reassurances. "I can vouch for them" he chuckles with a wry smile making the necessary introductions.

"Ok if your sure, I'll just go get my stuff, be right back" spinning round she quickly darts

back to the room.

Sue starts to follow her but not before she glares at Leah "You be nice young lady, you hear me"

Poking her tongue out and rolling her eyes in response, Leah leans back against the desk waiting for Sadie to return. She listens as they talk. What her dad's name? Scott. "Hi Scott, my name is Sue I'm going to sit with you for a while" comes her mothers voice not caring that she gets no reply.

She hears the scribble of Sadie writing down her cell number and telling her to ring if any concerns.

Sighing heavily Sadie kissed her father's forehead, nodded to Sue with a half smile and strode out to where Leah was waiting. She didn't like leaving him. Going to the cafeteria wasn't the same as actually leaving the building. Being a few miles away. Shit. Why didn't she think to pack more clothes in the first place she berated herself as she followed Leah down the stairs and outside.

Leah meanwhile was speedily sending a text to Paul informing him off the situation. She knew he was going to be pissed that Sue and now Leah had spent time with his mate while he was going crazy that he couldn't. Within seconds he'd text back. He was leaving work and would phase in and run alongside in the forest so he could listen and see her. He needed to see her properly. Not wasting the time to reply she shoved the cell in her back pocket.

Sliding into the Shelby GT500 Ford Mustang, Leah's pride and joy and her only present to herself over the years, Sadie made no comment when Leah roared out of the parking lot and sped down the hill to the main town.

"Would you mind if I opened the window?"

"Nope" popping the p Leah gestured to go ahead

"Haven't seen the outside world in a while" Sadie shrugged back

A streak of silver catches Leah's eye and she knows Paul has arrived. She thinks of something to say to get the conversation going but Sadie beats her too it.

"Um, so, are you from La Push?"

"Yep. All my life" Leah nods

"Well you Quileute's have far better history reading material than Forks that's for sure, heads up to you. You guys have floods and legends of wolves. Forks? Well, the mayor got attacked by a snake back in 1932. Had part of his fingertip bitten off"*

Leah can't help the bellowing laugh that shakes her whole body and makes her eyes water.

Driving through the town and turning right at the lights, they remain silent for a moment before Sadie speaks again

"Do you run?"

Giving an unladylike snort Leah turns her head to face Sadie. She was a wolf, she ran miles.

"Everyday. You?"

"Yeah. I do a lot of free running, ya know? I grew up running through the forests. I miss it" shrugging her shoulders she slumps back in her seat

"Free running? That's where you run and jump over stuff right? Leah questions

"Kind of I suppose. Free running is called the art of displacement. It's a training discipline

that developed out of Military obstacle courses. It's a combination of running fast with some gymnastics thrown in" Sadie answered looking out at the tree's.

Paul listens to the girls continue talking. Leah's telling her about the gym in Forks and

La Push. So his girl runs? He likes that, picturing them running through the forest together and

the gymnastic thing, shit, she had to be pretty flexible then right? His mind going into overdrive.

As Leah pulls down a dirt track he slows down to a trot and veers off to his left so he can find a position to see Sadie clearly from when she exit's the car.

"I'll wait here for you" Leah quietly says, parking outside the two storey red house and switching

the engine off.

"Sure, I won't be long"

Paul watches as she gets out of the car and quickly strides up the porch and enters the house. The strong aroma of his mate's scent so near makes his mouth water and he inhales greedily.

Leah, still sat in the car, opens the window although there is no need and starts talking to

Paul

"I like her"

Still in wolf form he can't directly answer her back so he yips quietly. He feels proud that Leah likes his girl. Maybe it's because even though she communicates with the other imprints, she's not really friends with them. She doesn't join them on girly days out and makes no real effort to get to know them and as one of his closest friends, he likes that maybe Leah and Sadie could be

Friends.

They remain silent listening to Sadie rush around inside the house, drawers are being opened and slammed shut and she mutters quietly to herself. Five minutes later she's out and locking the door behind her before jumping back into the waiting car which Leah now has started and

ready to go.

"Here you go, we both deserve this" with a huge grin Sadie hands a chocolate ice lolly to Leah who's eyes lighten up in return.

"Thanks"

Paul mutters to himself unhappy that he goes without. Rising from the floor he starts to follow

the moving car back to the hospital listening to the girls talk.

"So, what day old is the shirt then?" a laughing Leah asks

"Today makes it the third"

"Gross" she counters back

Back at the hospital the car park is full so Leah stops by the Ambulance bay. "I'm gonna wait here for my mom, would you let her know?"

"Yeah of course. Um thanks for the lift, it's really appreciated, thank you"

"Happy to help, nice meeting you" Leah uncharacteristically adds with a small smile

Making her way back to the hospital ward Sadie starts to worry that she's been gone too long and

quickens her pace. Running up the stairs she hurriedly makes her way to the room.

Sue is sat reading in the chair next to her dad. She kisses him and then greets Sue.

"Everything is fine, nothing has happened" Sue pipes up quickly reassuring her "Did you get

everything you needed?"

"Yes all got. Thank you so much for staying here, you must be tired after working all night"

"Nothing I can't handle and it was a pleasure to help you out. Where's Leah?"

"There was nowhere to park so she's waiting out front"

Sue stands and shrugs her coat on. Before Sadie knows it, she's pulled into Sue's embrace as the

older lady gives her a hug and pats her shoulder.

"I'll be thinking of you and your dad. Let Dr Cullen know if we can do anything to help"

Sadie is stunned by the offer and is still for a moment.

"Thank you. Thanks for everything"

Patting her arm again Sue smiles and leaves the room. Sadie watches her go for a second before

turning her attention back to her dad. She kisses his forehead again and sitting down shifts herself to get comfortable. She falls asleep with his hand in hers.

Paste your document here...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The Characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended

AN: Rachel is not nice in this story so if you're a Rachel Black fan then you have

been warned!

In Chapter 2 I gave the impression that the two youngest wolf's Alex and Alan had

not imprinted when they have-apologies.

**Chapter 7**

Paul's POV

Running back to the extension job we were doing in Klahanie, images of Sadie were on constant replay. Fuck she was beautiful, and funny. Everything I wanted and staying away was getting harder, the wolf demanding his mate.

Stopping to phase back I quickly pulled on my cut offs and strolled over to where

Jared and Sam were sat on the grass eating snacks Kim and Emily had made them. Luckily for me Kim always made extra with me in mind. Sitting down I grabbed

the extra sack and delved in.

"How did it go?" Sam's eyes light up in amusement.

"Ok. She run's, does that free running stuff."

"Pretty bendy then right?" wiggling his eyebrows Jared says what I had

been thinking earlier

Laughing I throw the paper sack in his face not caring when it misses as he ducks then

lay back on the grass, hands behind my head closing my eyes.

Since imprinting on Sadie I had hardly slept. My nightly vigil's in the forest by the hospital had helped soothe the wolf but the man was tired. Yawning loudly I missed

what Sam had been saying and rolled on my side determined to get in five more minutes.

"It's pretty quiet here. We can finish off the rest on our own if you want to go home

and sleep for a few"

Rolling back over and sitting up I look at Sam's serious expression and then yawn

again. When we had first set up the building business we had all worked hard to build it

up and now had a reputation of getting the work done quick and without hassle. This was

a small job we could of turned away but keen to branch out further we'd taken it knowing it would serve as advertisement.

"Yeah that would be cool. Back to usual tomorrow though, I've got the staircase

to finish off"

Standing quickly, I stride over to the porch for my bag of tools and throw them

in the back of the truck.

"See you later" I yawn

Stalling the engine, I hopped out and grabbed my tool bag from the back. Opening

the garage I dumped the bag in a corner and leant back against the doors looking at

my house. I tried to see how it looked to others. How it would look to my imprint.

Since learning the building trade with Jared and Sam I had worked hard in any spare

time to turn the rundown small house into what I wanted.

I had built out and up with a large attic room as my bedroom. The main luxury was the

bathroom. Huge power jets that could soothe a wolf's aching muscles and a massive tub big enough to take my height and build without any fuss and room for more. Not that anyone but me had been in it, I didn't bring the girls I fucked back here, this was my sanctuary, my home, the one place I could be myself.

Outside I'd painted the house green and tidied the area. Kim who was the expert in all things concerning flowers and plants had created flower beds and tubs of plants with

names I couldn't pronounce.

Heading inside I went straight upstairs stripping off my cut off's and lay down on

the bed rolling on my side. My body ached with tiredness but my mind wouldn't

switch off thinking of Sadie.

After all that had happened with Leah and Sam, I had hated imprinting. Hated how the

imprint had the power over us, how we couldn't decide who we wanted to be with for ourselves.

It was after Alan the youngest wolf at sixteen had imprinted last year that I had seriously thought about my own future. I was nearly twenty years old and had never had a girlfriend. Plenty of fucks but never a regular girl that I had considered seeing again unless for another hook up.

In the nearly five years of being a wolf I hadn't imprinted so did that mean I wouldn't, could I maybe find a girl that I wanted to date, choose for myself?

But it's all about the keeping the secret. I couldn't explain if I had to leave halfway

through a date. I couldn't explain if I had to leave in the night. I couldn't be myself.

And what if I had imprinted, another Leah and Sam?

So I'd carried on as usual but the thrill of a quick fuck in some random girl's

bedroom had started to lose it's appeal. At pack functions everyone was in

couples and I'd started leaving earlier and earlier. The younger pups thought

I was going off to hook up and I let em believe it. No way I was gonna admit

I was jealous.

Sadie. And now I had imprinted and everything I had hated about it didn't seem to

apply anymore. I wanted her, I wanted a future with her. I wanted to be loved and

to love.

Yeah, right, your turning into a pussy I scolded myself clenching my eyes shut and trying

to fall asleep.

Kim's POV

Pushing the shopping cart down the meat aisle Kim Cameron, yes, she'd married Jared in a beach ceremony last summer prayed to Taha Aki to shut Faith Williams, Embry's imprint the hell up. She loved Faith. She'd been a bridesmaid at the wedding BUT she'd been prattling on about a disagreement she'd had with Embry the night before for so long now Kim was half wondering if she had the strength to lift her into one of the freezers and sit on the top until she was quiet.

Inwardly laughing she heaps packets of bacon in the cart while Faith absently places sausages and burgers in hers.

In the four years since she'd been imprinted on by Jared and been a part of the pack

inner circle Kim has changed from that shy timid girl who was petrified upon learning about wolves and vampires and was now confident at speaking her mind when and if the situation arose.

Her father had been a very strict man ruling his wife and only daughters life and Kim had grown up nervous of confrontation, afraid of disappointing. She was still quiet, enjoyed her time reading on the porch swing or pottering in the greenhouse that Jared had put up for her so she could grow her own tomato's, herb's and plants but she also enjoyed the imprints and pack camaraderie. They were her family and each of them in some way had helped her blossom into the happy young lady that she now was.

Surprisingly it was Paul who had helped strengthen her character the most. He hadn't liked her for his best friend at first and although never rude to her face she knew he was vocal in the pack mind of his distaste of her.

And yet when her father had come shouting at Jared's house one night looking for her while she was in the house alone while Jared was on patrol it had been Paul who had come and stood by her side and defended her, threatening to get the council involved if he didn't leave her alone. No stranger to being told he'd never amount to anything, he had taken her in the house, wiped away her tears and then tenderly held her face in his hands and looked at her.

"His words are aimed to hurt. To cause doubt. Your strong enough to get this far and now is the time to believe in how much stronger you can be. Don't let him determine your fate Kim"

Embarrassed at revealing this side of himself, he had dropped her face and stood back making his exit.

"He won't come again tonight I'll make sure of that. Your safe" he had grunted and softly

closed the door behind him.

After that he had taken to greeting her and being more civil towards her. Over the

years she had gradually won him over with home cooked meals and he in turn encouraged

her to speak up when she wouldn't otherwise. Jared was just happy they got along.

Turning into another aisle Kim throws in jumbo size bags of chips and scans the shelves for anything else she needs. Faith has changed the subject to what to buy Emily for

her up and coming birthday and is suggesting a girly day out when she stops abruptly and stares down the aisle. Kim looks up and immediately frowns. Jeez Taha Aki. This day sucks enough already and now your going to throw in Rachel Black? Great, thanks for that.

Gritting her teeth when Rachel notices and then heads towards them Kim wearily shrugs her shoulders in Faith's direction.

Billy Black may have ruled the adult Tribe in La Push but ever since she could remember Rachel and Rebecca Black had ruled the child kingdom. Depending on whether they liked you or not made a huge difference in how you were treated as many girls and some boys who had been on the end of one of Rachel's bitter rants would contest.

When their mother died Rachel got worse, when she wanted to be nasty and hurt someone's feelings she knew just where to hit you.

Becca was nicer and stayed back of any real malice but equally she never stepped in to stop any of it either. She knew the fury of her sister when she didn't get her own way.

Whilst not being lavished with money the girls were spoilt by Billy refusing to see any bad in them. Rachel particularly could wrap him around her little finger and cry her way out of any situation at a moments notice and her spoilt behaviour didn't win her many friends, only lackey's desperate to be liked. When in the company of her father or brother

she appeared almost angelic, like another person entirely.

It wasn't just the other children that were wary of Rachel's malicious tongue, adults too had been on the end of many untrue rumours and there had been a collective sigh of relief when she'd left for college.

"Girls" Rachel's nasally voice greets them as her heels clip clop furiously

"I'm glad to see you, I've been meaning to speak to you all about Paul"

Puzzled, Kim slants her head questioningly.

"I have tried to make Jacob and my father see sense but you know what men are like"

Pursing her lips in annoyance and shaking her head she jerks her chin up in defiance.

"Paul's imprint. It just cannot be allowed. We have to stop it. How on earth can some

random Hokwot girl be what he needs. It's horrifying. Simply must be stopped"

Kim and Faith lock eyes for a brief moment before Kim spins towards Rachel

"I really don't think who Paul ends up with is any of your concern" angrily

retorting back, sticking up for her fellow imprint that she hasn't even met.

"But really? We all know I'm who's best for Paul, we're meant to be. I've let him have his little flings and fun but I'm back now and we can be together" gasping out she breaths heavily.

"There must be a way to break it, the imprint. I refuse to allow Paul to be treated

this way. He isn't saying much but I know he must be heartbroken. I refuse to let that little bitch ruin our relationship"

Faith, who is the loud to Embry's quiet throws her head back laughing. Stepping towards

Rachel she doesn't hold back her growing anger.

"Your delusional. Paul wants Sadie. He's never wanted a relationship with you. This doesn't even concern you its pack business and your not _pack_"

Face contorting with rage Rachel huff's and Kim wonders if she's going to stamp her

feet and have a toddler temper tantrum. Backing away slightly just in case, she watches

Rachel closely. Agitation is all over her face and she can't stay still, wringing her hands, awkwardly straining her neck.

"My father is chief. My brother is Alpha. I'm a direct descendant of Ephraim Black and

I am a part of this pack whether you like it or not. You need to show some respect and

learn who your talking too"

Faith, who had moved to the res two years ago from her tribe in Canada has never seen this side of Rachel Black. Heard about it through imprint gossip and some childhood memories of Embry's but witnessing it first hand was a revelation.

The middle of five sisters she was used to sticking up for herself against volatile

females so her gaze never faltered at Rachels verbal venom.

"I know who I respect. Get it in your head that Paul doesn't want you. I'm sure you won't mind me telling your dad and Jake about this little conversation. As chief and alpha and direct descendant's of Ephraim Black they should be kept in the loop, don't cha think?"

Grabbing a tight hold on the cart she glares at Rachel who glares right back until she

flicks to Kim who is getting a headache from all the tension. Realising Kim isn't going to come to her defence she juts out her lip in a childish gesture before swirling around

and stalking off.

Kim and Faith lock eyes, worry clear on their faces.

"She's going back to Seattle soon, it'll be ok" Faith tries to lighten the situation

"I hope so. I have a bad feeling about this" gently shaking her head Kim sighs and

starts towards the check out to pay.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The Characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended

**Chapter 8**

Sadie

's POV

Snuggling back deeper into the warmth radiating from the silver wolf that lay protectively shielding her, she sighed softly in contentment. He licked her face and she sighed again, patting the large paw. Both happy just to be together they lay silently on the forest floor, nestled against the trunk of a tree.

Their quiet is interrupted by laughing. It's starting to annoy her but her wolf stays quiet, unusual for him. She starts to stir trying to sit up but the wolf won't let her, nudging her to lay back. She wants too but the louder the laughter gets the more irritable she is so she struggles to break free, arms flaying erratically until…

Sliding off the chair and meeting the ground my eyes blow wide open and I look around the room with sleep induced confusion, ugh, what the hell? shit, what?

Gingerly standing I perch on the edge of the chair, yawning and rubbing the spot on my hip that I banged when I fell, looking at my dad and then the clock, I've been asleep for a little over two hours.

Stretching, I stand and walk over to the window, opening it the few inches it will allow, watching two band tailed pigeon's fight in the sky, wings flapping furiously at each other before they settle their dispute and fly back into the forest.

The forests of the Pacific Northwest contain more evergreen than any other US state with over twenty five different native tree species, I could name them all, describe them all.

I longed to be outside, even for just a few minutes, running as fast as I could, dodging branches, jumping over water streams, climbing the huge firs.

'

The next time you get to run it will mean that dad has died'

Hitting me like a baseball to the face, the thought makes me stumble back and I put my face in my hands moaning quietly for a moment.

Inhaling a deep yoga type breath I turn and go to the hospital bed sinking down on the mattress, tenderly holding my dad

's hands in my own. "I love you", I whisper bringing his hands to my face and kissing his palm.

Once I feel more calmer I move from the awkward angle on the bed and after shifting the chair somewhat closer sit back down.

I try to think what woke me in the first place, I remember being annoyed by laughter. A nurse outside on the ward? one of the doctors? visitors?

Images of tree's and birds singing in the forest flick through my mind and with more digging I remember the dream, watching leaves flutter in the wind, huddled against the big silver wolf. I'd felt such peace, at ease with the world.

'You've had dreams of that wolf for the last four days, must have been reading those Quileute legends, dad always said you had an over active imagination' I tell myself with a shrug.

Reaching over to grab the bag leant against the other chair I lift out my sketch pad and selecting a silver pen from the assemble start to draw the wolf, first on his own and then with me next to him.

Caught in my daydreams, the mystery 'hot' guy from the bumping into/food everywhere episode, pops in my mind. Probably never gonna see him again though, I sigh, not liking the flood of disappointment that rushes through me, twisting in my gut.

Billy's POV

Wheeling himself to the worktop to switch the kettle on Billy spoons coffee in his favourite mug and waits for his due-any-moment guest to arrive. If, when the Cullen's had first arrived back in Forks those years ago you had told him that not only would they one day be his extended family but that he'd willingly invite them on tribal land, null and voiding the treaty, he'd of laughed in your face and then laughed some more.

A calm, thoughtful logical thinker willing to see others points of view, for once he'd been lost for words when Jacob imprinted on Renesme. How could it happen? How could this child, a half vampire be what his son needed?.

The imprint bond was like no other bond and over the years he witnessed how imprinting, depending on the situation could be either a blessing or a curse or even both and everyone had an opinion on it and what it really meant.

Truth be known he just didn't understand imprinting. Once you imprint all other commitments in your life become secondary even your commitment to your pack. How does that benefit the pack? if an imprint rules his or her wolf?

He did however like the imprints. With sixteen of them, well seventeen now, he supposed, remembering Sadie, fifteen of them female it could have been a recipe for disaster but they all made an effort to get along and any quarrels were settled quickly and he had to admit they took good care of him always willing to help.

The kettle boils the same time there's a knock on the door. He pours the water whilst speaking "Come on in old man" he chuckles quietly, having no need to shout.

Over the years he has formed a friendship with the vampire doctor. A mutual love of history and the exchanging of many tales over time, he has much respect for him. Carlisle lets himself in carrying two large pans of lasagne and places them on the table.

"

From Esme. Shall I pop them in the freezer?" he greets Billy with a smile

"Yes please, I will make sure to thank her later. I thought I was getting low, trust her to know"

Between the imprints and Esme, when she was back in Forks, he hadn't had to cook his own meals for a few years now. After a diabetic health check-up scare they had taken it upon themselves to ensure the meals he had were healthier alternatives and kept him endlessly supplied.

"All set for tonight? the girls have prepared everything and I know their excited to see Alice"

Golden eyes twinkling in amusement Carlisle picks up Billy's coffee mug so he

doesn't have to wheel and carry it and places it on the kitchen table before sitting himself down.

"Yes, everything as planned. Edward has gone to meet them and I believe Jake and Seth were going along as well"

To celebrate Esme's one hundredth and fourteenth birthday, the imprints, who were rather fond of her were throwing her a surprise birthday party. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were running back from Alaska where they were currently living to surprise her further.

Sipping his coffee, he asks about Sadie and they chit chat for a while before he

realises that time is slipping by and reluctantly he's going to have to get to the reason for asking his friend to stop by. Carlisle notices his hesitation and eyes him speculatively.

"I wanted to speak to you about Rachel"

Surprised for a brief moment, he nods for him to continue. Billy squirms in his chair looking conflicted, trying to form the words to articulate himself.

"Rachel has been giving Paul and the imprints a hard time about Sadie. She shouted at me and Jake about it, saying it's wrong and she's the one who is meant for him. She's looking for a way to break the imprint"

Shaking his head, his eyes widen with concern as he continues

"There isn't a way of course, but Rachel, well Rachel has always been a jealous

girl, wanting everything her way. She can be stubborn to the point of recklessness"

Carlisle sits up straighter gesturing for him to carry on.

"People here, they think I never noticed how manipulative or self obsessed she can be. They think I don't know my own daughter" shrugging, he strokes at his chin.

"I knew. I know. I should have been harder on her as a child I know but when Sarah died, I was hanging on by a thread back then, had Jake and Becca to consider as well"

Lost in his own world of memories for a moment he reels himself back in trying not to falter, shifting again he makes himself comfortable.

"I've tried reasoning with her, tried to get her to see sense but she firmly believes that she's right and we're wrong. She believes that Paul is meant for her, that he wants her. Her behaviour concerns me. I wanted your medical opinion"

Mind whirling with possible conditions, Carlisle stands and re-fills Billy's coffee before sitting back down.

"Umm. Well, jealously and envy are neither subtle or kind to one's mindset. It's a complex mixing of many different feelings and emotions and usually arises from fear of abandonment or perceiving someone or something as a threat"

Billy sips his coffee as Carlisle pauses briefly.

"Are there any other behavioural differences you have observed?"

"She's twitchy. Doesn't stay still. It's as if…It's as if she believes she's more important than anyone else, she believes she's more important to the pack and tribe than the imprints because I'm chief and Jake is alpha"

The futility of it exasperates him, "I don't know old friend, maybe I'm making more out of this than there is" he stutters off.

"If it's bad enough that your ever so reluctantly asking me about it then it's important enough to be discussed" Carlisle encouraged, "Will she be at the party tonight?"

"She said she would. When she left this morning she was heading out to meet friends but she said she'd be back early evening"

"Edward will be here then and we can find out what's going on in her mind. He does have his uses" he smirks "It could be that she's just letting her jealously cloud her mind, let's see what Edward can tell us"

Slumping his shoulders in defeat, Billy nods in agreement and spinning his chair over to the sideboard picks up a small box and some wrapping paper and places it on the table. Opening it up to reveal a silver necklace with a wolf figurine he looks up at Carlisle. "For Esme. Perhaps you could help me wrap it before you go back to the hospital?, you've seen evidence of my bad wrapping skills" he chuckles lightening the sombre mood.

Paul's POV

(now early evening)

Swivelling the shower dial on, I step under the jets letting the water stream over me. Why the hell was I going to a vampires surprise birthday party? surely after the first hundred it got a bit boring anyway huh?

If it wasn't for wanting to speak to Jasper about a training technique I'd devised then I wouldn't be going at all, knowing the likelihood of Rachel being there was high.

The last few days it seemed everywhere on the Res I went, Rachel had shown up declaring her undying love. Silly bitch had tried talking crap about Sadie but I'd soon cut her off. Luckily for her, Embry and Quil had been there, cos I'd soon started shaking as bad as I used to, back in the days before I had a handle on my temper. How fucking dare she talk about my Sadie like that, fuck, bitch!

So the plan was to wish Esmevamp a happy birthday, speak to Jasper, grab some food and then run to Forks, to the hospital, to Sadie.

Maybe I'd see her from the window, at least I'd be able to scent her, she smelt so good, so god damn good, mouth watering, I can't wait to taste her.

Feeling myself get hard, I squeeze some shower gel on my palm and wrap my hand around my length, stroking and tugging. Widening my legs slightly I rest my head against the tiles, gripping harder. I brush over my tip with my thumb making my body shake ,"fuck".

Thrusting my hips, I move my hand faster, twisting. I reach down with my other hand, cupping my balls, pulling and tugging them gently. Picturing Sadie, I groan and press down on the slit, making my knee's buckle, "Christ" I hiss furiously, working my dick harder and faster.

I imagine her in the shower with me, licking every part of her beautiful skin, pounding into her over and over again, I moan, god I can't wait to hear her screaming out my name, fuck I wanna come so bad.

Grunting, I grip tighter thrusting my hips erratically "oh yea". Breathing hard and heavy, I twist on every down stroke, "fuck yea" I growl softly, imagining her mouth on my dick sucking me, "Jesus, oh yea, oh yea". With a few more hard tugs I come, groaning, streams of cum shooting onto the tiles and then being washed away by the water.

Breathing heavily I close my eyes, again resting my head on the tiles. Shit, I've jacked off more in the last four days, than I ever have, even before I lost the V card and that had been a lot.

Grinning at the memories, I wash quickly and grab a towel, drying as I walk out the bathroom to get changed. The quicker I get this party outta the way, the sooner I can go see my girl.

Rachel's POV

Getting angrier with each passing second Rachel floored the accelerator and overtook the car in front which was driving too slow for her liking. Giving the

elderly driver the finger when they honked the horn for the dangerous manoeuvre she snapped the radio off and opened the window halfway.

Shit, what the hell was wrong with these people, didn't they know she had important places to be. Stupid old woman, shouldn't be allowed on the road at her age anyway.

Tonight was the party night and she had been shopping in Port Angeles all day, eventually finding a silver dress that was suitable. She'd heard that Paul's wolf was silver and knew he'd be pleased she had chosen to reflect that. Smiling widely she lists off the things she has to do.

Get home, have a nice soak in the bath, shave, moisturise, style my hair, do my make-up, fix my dress. Her mind wanders off too eye-shadows and lipsticks, she wriggles excitedly in her seat.

She thinks about how good she will look standing next to Paul, they make such a striking couple. She's fortunate to have such a handsome partner.

Switching the radio back on again she hums along, tapping her fingers on the wheel. She's hoping that tonight will be the night Paul takes her back to his home, they haven't spent the night together in such a long time.

She knows he has been doing up his house for her whilst she's been gone, getting it all nice for when she moves in, getting it ready for when they eventually marry and start a family of their own.

Jeez, their kids were gonna look so cute. She can picture them in her mind. A little boy first, who Paul would teach how to ride a bike and play soccer with, and a little girl, her carbon copy, who she could dress in pretty dresses like Renesme wore. Oh, perhaps Alice and Rose would like to go shopping with her, Alice must know all the good places. She must talk to her about it later.

Moving her shoulders up and down, she rolls her head. All this driving was making her tired, that hot bath was exactly what she needed.

Slowing down as she approached the lights turning up Forks main street, she glimpses the sign indicating Forks Hospital is 2 miles up.

The hospital. The hospital where _that_ girl was. The girl that was trying to take her Paul away from her, trying to make them believe he'd imprinted on her.

Rage building, bitterness swirling like stomach acid, she starts to feel hot and rubs at her temple. There is no way that little bitch is going to destroy us, no way. Paul needed a strong woman by his side, not a little girl who couldn't cope with her father dying. She'd lost her mom and look at her, she hadn't suffered for it and she'd been younger. Pathetic.

Sweat prickled at her skin and thoughts of losing Paul ate away, picking, until her nerve's were screaming in denial, she couldn't live without him, she had to do whatever it took to ensure that girl stayed away for good.

Speeding up, she tore around the bend and down the road leading to the hospital. Not wasting the time to look for a car space she parks on

the grass verge and jumps out, not bothering to lock the doors.

Striding across to the entrance, she juts her head up in a snobbish manner, smoothing ruffles out of her coat. Jabbing the button for the elevator she taps her heel impatiently, mind blazing with the injustice of it all.

Let's see what little miss wannabe imprint makes of me then, she snaps to herself. That girl is going to regret her lies, I'll make her pay for trying to steal my Paul away from me.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The Characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended

AN; I haven't watched Breaking Dawn pt 2 & fast forwarded to the wolf pack parts in pt 1 so any reference to what happened in the saga will be from the books point of view's.

There are references to Psychosis and mental health issues in this story. No offence is intended.

**Chapter 9**

Sadie's POV

Aiming the sandwich wrapper at the bin, I curse when it misses and scoop it up again. Taking a giant swig from the bottled water on the table I contemplate what to do, I'm tired of reading and drawing. Maybe something to watch on the TV? a film to pass sometime? I'm restless, bored of the four walls.

Stroking my dads face, I rub his shoulder and decide to use the bathroom first before settling back comfy again. Perhaps in the morning when he's having his personal care, I could have mine, haven't had a shower in a few days, preferring to wash quickly from the basin so he's not alone for long.

Searching the bedside drawers for the tv remote, I stop when the door that had previously been ajar, swings back with force and a figure comes through.

I look around to see a woman stood in the doorway. She's slender with shoulder length wavy black hair and a face that shines with anger. Eyes never staying still darting around the room finding my father and eventually settling back on me.

Her demeanour concerns me so I stand putting myself between my dad's bed and the glaring girl.

"

You are Sadie Matthews" she enquires, rolling her eyes at my movement.

"

Yes, who are you?" I counter back, stopping myself from adding the word

'bitch,' at the last moment.

Raising herself to her full height which isn't more than 5ft 4", she straightens her knee length coat flicking off imaginary specks of dust. Eyes appraising me in that way us girls have when we're judging someone's appearance and being nasty about it.

"You need to stay away from Paul" declaring her point by impatiently pointing her finger in my direction.

Paul? Who the heck is Paul?

"Paul is mine and he doesn't want you or the damn imprint, you understand?"

I stare at her confused. What's an imprint? who is this Paul guy and what is

it to me?

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave here and never come back" she hissed, stepping forward and then abruptly stopping, rocking slightly on her heels.

Having no clue as to what she's on about and starting to lose patience I make a face, my eyes squinting "what the hell are you on about? I don't know anyone called Paul and I don't know what an imprint is"

Lips forming into a sneer, she swallows loudly "You know who he is and I'm telling you that he doesn't want you"

Her eyes are shining wildly with a nasty glint in them, her face flushed with

perspiration. I'm starting to get a little nervous, just what is going on?, I don't need this bullshit, fuck.

"Look. I have NO idea what the fuck your speaking about so just get out and leave, o.k.?" I half yell, fingernails digging into my palm where I'm squeezing so tight.

I watch her closely, the artistic side of my brain storing her features away in case I should have to draw a picture id for some reason.

Of course my mind then wanders off thinking of what reason I'd have to point her out to the police. Shit, did she have a weapon? a knife? hadn't thought about that. I widened my stance, tensing.

"

There are things you have no idea about, things that you never knew existed" she babbles "Things that don't concern you"

Stepping back so I have room to pounce if she tries anything physical, I stare back, my own anger now starting to emerge.

"If it doesn't concern me then why the hell are you here telling me about it?" I snap harshly, god, what the fuck was this bitch going on about, she didn't seem so sure herself.

"Don't pretend you don't know what your doing, I'm onto you. Paul is mine! and I wont let you do this to him, you hear me?" she shrieks, making me wince and step back further.

Fists shaking at her side, her left eyebrow twitches furiously of it's own accord, she doesn't seem to notice, biting heavily on her bottom lip before moving them back into a snarl.

"You stupid little girl", she hissed. "You have no idea who I am, what I have at my disposal, who my Family are!"

Her family? Shit, are there Native American mafia? I dunno, be just my luck now wouldn't it? how crazy is this?, I know I said I was bored but this wasn't what I had in mind for entertainment. Jeez.

Noting my lack of reaction, it's as if my not being scared angers her and her facial expression alters in quick succession before settling on a look that portrays disgust and pity.

"

Vampires. Werewolves. They exist and their after you" she snaps sadistically in a sarcastic tone, looking me in the eyes for the first time.

I see the seriousness in them before they flicker back to burning rage. She hasn't moved, staring straight back at me, beads of sweat trickling her brow.

I stare at her incredulously for a second and then I laugh and shake my head.

Ok then! so right, umm, without being discriminative was there like a mental health unit here in the hospital or something?, maybe missing an in-patient? I tried to think about what little I knew of paranoid delusions or psychosis, shouldn't I be trying to keep her calm and not agitate or startle her? hell if I knew.

"

It's true, they exist! Think about it. Think about Dr Cullen. How pale he is, his golden eyes. How cold his touch is. How marble he looks. How gracefully he moves" she stutters off

Eyebrows raised I say nothing, bringing up mental images of the doc in my mind. I can see what she means. God damn it, I can see it but a vampire? Come on now really?, this is just crazy talk and why would he want me dead?, not that it could be true anyway.

Remembering that she'd said that both "vampires and _werewolves_" existed, I wonder about them, surely people would notice hairy wolf men walking around howling at the moon, Jeez, this girl was wired wrong.

"

And why would werewolves I don't even know want to kill me?" cocking my head to look at her, I sigh loudly, not believing her.

"

Oh but you do know them. Don't pretend you don't know who Paul is, I know your trying to take him off me and I'm here to tell you it's not gonna happen"

Throwing her head back she laughs nastily, stumbling back, knocking her shoulder on the door but giving no indication she felt it, brown eyes glazed

over.

I think back. Instantly the image of the two men I crashed into come into mind. But the older one was in a wheelchair? Unless it

's a ruse it can't be him.

So does that mean the 'hot' guy was called Paul?, but I still didn't understand, what was this imprinting?, why did she think I was trying to steal him away, I'm not that kinda girl and I only met him for like 2 minutes. Oh god, and vampires and werewolves exist? nah, it can't be real, she's crazy, she's making me feel crazy.

"My family is very important, _I'm _very important, you have no idea how much we can hurt you and we don't take kindly to outsider's trying to poach our wolves or our men. Paul doesn't want you, doesn't want this" she gestures the room with her hands.

"There is no imprint, we forbid it!, I forbid it! He hates you, want's you dead and out of his life for good and I'm gonna see that you leave him alone"

Spinning towards me, I hold my ground glaring at her to dare take one more step towards me, my arms at my side's ready to attack.

"What the hell is an imprint?" I retort angrily, isn't that something to do with ducks? Why would that concern me?, shit, there's not people that turn into giant ducks as well is there? Yep Sadie, your definitely going mad now.

"It doesn't concern you but I'm telling you to leave here, leave immediately or you will be harmed"

Spit flies from her mouth in all directions, foam forming in the crease of her lips. Her hair has started to get lank from the sweat and her eye make-up is smudged giving her a wild untamed look, rage masks her once pretty features.

"I'm not going anywhere", snorting a laugh and rolling my eyes at her

"You should leave now! If you stay here, they will come for you. You would risk your life to save a dying man", nodding her head in my father's direction.

"He's my father!" hissing back, I rub my forehead in frustration.

"I wont leave him to die alone". Shit, when the hell did I start believing this crap? what am I meant to do?

For the first time since she's entered the room her look changes to one of worry, regret showing for a moment before the evil glint reappears and she leers suggestively.

"This is your last one chance I'm going to give you. You will stay away from Paul, you will not attempt to talk to Paul, do you not believe what I have told you about my family, how much we will hurt you. Stay away from him or they'll be more trouble coming"

Flicking her hair she smoothes it over with her hand, tucking it behind her ears. Forehead creased by the huge frown, she pinches her eyes as if in pain.

Holding her coat together she rests against the doorframe briefly before arching her back straight.

"This is the last time I will say it" she spits out " . . That's my final warning"

Before I can respond she turns and strides out the door into the corridor, I don't follow, my mind is frantic, trying to form a logical explanation.

Sitting on the edge of the chair I look at my dad and then at the door again, making sure she hasn't returned.

Surely, the supernatural world can't really exist, can it? wouldn't we know about it, especially if bitch's like her go around telling people, but Dr Cullen?

I can see how she could think that about him, he is as she described.

My rational side point's out this is unbelievable, yet believable. Fuck, shit, and they were after me?

I lunge for the bottle of water and gulp it down, wiping away the dribble that escapes down my chin.

And then it hits me like a freight train. Apart from the doc, they were all Native Americans. From La Push. Quileute's. From the tribe that had the wolf legends. Who else had I met from La Push? Hot damn, Leah and Sue!

And I'd had dreams of a silver wolf every time I'd managed to fall asleep. Oh shit could this possibly be true, is the silver wolf Paul?, no, Sadie, that's absurd, friggen impossible, I jump up in nervousness, pacing the room.

My heart is beating so fast I wonder if this is what a heart attack warning feels like. Clenching and unclenching my fists in quick repetition's I try to think without freaking out, question after question flooding my mind.

I tell myself she's lying but deep down I know she's telling the truth, about vampires and wolves existing anyway.

I still can't understand why they would want to kill me, even with whatever this imprint stuff is, there's no logic to it, plus they had the perfect opportunity to take me out this morning and here I am still standing.

Dr Cullen had always been friendly, wanting to help, sure, Paul had got a bit upset when I'd crashed into them but the man in the chair had been very gracious about it. Sue and Leah had gone out of their way to help. No, she was lying about them wanting to hurt me, it didn't add up.

Or so I hoped anyway. Crossing my arms I chewed on my lip, what was the point in running?, if they really we're these super duper vampires and wolves then I wouldn't get very far would I?

And they would soon know that I knew their secret and come for me. Shit.

I turn facing the bed and leaning down kiss my dad's forehead. Standing tall again I turn and face the door with my arms crossed.

When they come I will be ready. Taking deep breath's I try to keep myself calm, listening out for any approaching sounds to alert me of the impending danger.

Bella's POV

Renesme wanted to see her grandfather Carlisle at work and deciding to run to the hospital and then get a lift back with him Bella agreed that they could.

The five mile run took just moments and they walked across the entrance taking the stairs and turning right before strolling through the corridors.

As they approached his office Carlisle smelt their arrival and opened the door to his office before Bella could knock. Greeting them he quickly places files in his briefcase, turns and locks his office door.

They are chatting quietly, heading back towards the stairs, when they suddenly smell the unmistakeable scent of Rachel Black mixed in with other scent's, wafting towards them from the opposite side of the building. Frowning, Bella looks at Carlisle "What is she doing here?"

Carlisle looks worried, his conversation with Billy replaying in his mind

"The hospice is that side. Where Sadie's father is" he questions his own question.

Bella and Carlisle look at each other, concern written all over their faces. They have all heard how Rachel has reacted to the imprint, they know how she feels about Paul. As fast as they can get away with at a human's pace, they hurry to the other side of the building.

"This is your last one chance I'm going to give you. You will stay away from Paul, you will not attempt to talk to Paul, do you not believe what I have told you about my family, how much we will hurt you. Stay away from him or they'll be more trouble coming"

They all halt gracefully, stopping in their tracks, hearing Rachel's voice.

"This is the last time I will say it" she spits out " . . That's my final warning"

"Oh my" Bella gasps "what has she done? What must Sadie be thinking? should we go after Rachel? what should we do Carlisle?" they all look at each other.

Frowning, Carlisle thinks how to proceed "Let Rachel leave, it won't help matters at this moment.

We need to speak to Sadie and we need Alice and Edward here"

Bella looks at him questioning.

"Alice can look to see what decisions Sadie is making and what is in the future and Edward needs to follow Rachel and not only make sure she doesn't tell anyone else but to see what's going in that head of hers"

Grimacing for a moment, so quick that any human would of missed it, he continues "we can't let anyone else know yet, we owe it to Sadie to speak to her first and let her know she is safe from us" he explains, not liking the turn of events.

"And there is going to be so much anger that she's been told this way anyway, Paul and the pack are going to go mad when they find out, I think it would be better, if, when we tell them, we have spoken to Sadie first and they can see her reaction"

Agreeing, Bella texts Edward, keeping it short and asking for his and Alice's help with Esme's surprise, asking for just them two alone to come and shortly after he phones her cell.

"

Love, what's happened?, I have Alice with me"

"

Oh Edward, now you both have to try and stay calm, ok?"

She doesn't pause for response, "Rachel came to the hospital and tried to warn Sadie away from Paul, It sounds like she told her all about vampires and wolves. We think she told her she's in danger"

"

What?" Alice shrieks in the background.

"

We're going to speak to Sadie now, Carlisle thinks it would be best to do it straightaway" Bella continues, ignoring Alice's muttering

"Alice, you are to see what you can see of Sadie's future and any decisions she's making. Edward we want you to follow Rachel back and listen to her thoughts, make sure she isn't telling anyone else and also not leaving"

Anger mounting at Rachel, Bella takes a moment to compose herself.

" After we've spoken to Sadie, we will have to let Paul and the others know what has happened and deal with the fall out then. It's not going to be good, I cannot believe Rachel would tell our secret like that, what was thinking?"

Murmuring their agreement, they finalise the plan of action and Bella ends the call. Looking at Ness and Carlisle, she frowns "Let's do this then. We have to try not to scare her though, what a way to find out about the supernatural"

Taking the lead, they follow Carlisle across the foyer to the other stairs and down the corridors leading to the ward where Sadie and her father are. Looking

uncharacteristically nervous, Carlisle slows as he approaches the room.

The door is open wide but they can hear no movement apart from heavy breathing. Carlisle moves closer and stands by the doorframe, Bella and Ness by his side.

Sadie is stood, arms folded glaring at them, looking angry and confused rather than scared for her life.

"I've been waiting for you to turn up, you've got a lot of explaining to do", she snapped, shifting her position, giving them her full attention and looking at them for explanations.

Carlisle holds his hands up in submission and starts to speak.

AN: Naughty Rachel, what have you done! Your in BIG trouble! So comments? Thoughts?

I don't quite understand how Alice's visions work. Mainly because SM didn't seem to understand it herself half the time. My reasoning is that Alice didn't see any previous visions of Rachel telling Sadie as Rachel didn't decide until that very last moment and by then Alice was in La Push, surrounded by wolves and she doesn't have visions then.

Likewise Edward didn't hear any thoughts about telling Sadie because she had never thought of it before and he couldn't read her mind when she was in Forks and him in La Push. I really hope that makes sense! If not, please tell me where I went wrong.

Paul meets Sadie next chapter!

Paste your document here...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The Characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

AN: For the purposes of this story, Renesme's power has evolved &

She Is able to project her thoughts/memories direct and does not

have to touch you.

**Chapter Ten**

Carlisle's POV

If vampires could get tired I would be feeling all of my three hundred and forty six years. I pondered how best to proceed, the talk with Sadie had gone well but I know how thoughts can change once reality has set in and I'm concerned for her.

Esme's party would no longer be, once we'd told the pack what had happened, well, just imagining the uproar makes me feel mentally exhausted.

Leaving the hospital, we jumped in the car and sped round the corner before stopping for Alice, we all looked at her expectantly.

"She isn't making any decisions that effect us, I cannot see anything in the future to concern us at present"

Relief floods through me. Sadie assured us she wouldn't be telling anyone else but knowing she meant it, perhaps some good could come out of this, who knows.

"I heard what happened in there, she's feisty, I like her" she grins "Are you going to tell the others now?" her grin faltering somewhat.

Nodding, I grimaced at what awaits us, a soon to be pack of angry wolves and the rest of my family where going to explode as well, I can quite imagine what Rosalie will say.

"I'm going to stay here. I can keep her safe for Paul, you tell him I will be keeping her safe for him, you hear"

I nod in acquiescence.

"I will keep watching her future and will let you know any changes. What are we going to do about Esme? She's expecting you home soon"

"We shall go home now and tell her what has happened. I will let her know about the surprise party, she will be delighted the imprints thought of her and I know she will understand why it has to be cancelled"

"Of course she will understand" pipes up Renesme, clutching Bella's hand.

Of course she would, I know my wife and her only worry once she knew would be how Sadie was coping.

We chatted for a little longer and then with Alice bounding back into the tree's I quickly drove back home where Esme was waiting.

Explaining the situation to her, I can see her thoughts process. Delight that the imprints had been throwing her a party, delight that her other children had come back for the occasion and then a look of horror and alarm that Rachel had told the secret to Sadie.

"The poor dear, how is she? What can I do to help?"

Putting my hand in hers, I take comfort in her touch. "Nothing at present my love. We need to speak to Edward and then go tell the others"

Bella rings Edward's cell and he answers immediately "Rachel is at home, currently in the bath. From what I can see she hasn't told anyone else or has any intentions of doing so"

"And her mindset?" I ask knowing he can hear me.

"Her mind is all over the place Carlisle, She thinks that Sadie is now going to leave Forks and that she can be together with Paul. She hasn't even considered that she done wrong by telling her. She's getting ready for the party as if nothing has happened" he snaps, knowing the danger Rachel has put us all in, what if the volturi learn of this?

"Her mind is an insane place to be in, she jumps from thought to thought and doesn't make sense, she's very delusional. I think she's mentally unbalanced"

Even though Edward couldn't see me, I nod in agreement, it would explain her behaviour even if it doesn't excuse it.

"We're on our way to tell the pack, will you meet us there?"

"Yes of course, come get me on your way"

Ending the call Bella pops the cell back in her pocket "Poor Billy, this is going to destroy him" she whispers

"No, we won't let that happen" I responded firmly "I won't let that happen"

Paul's POV

As I walk through Emily's kitchen to go back outside I sneakily snag a piece of chicken, finishing it before any of the imprints could tell me off. Why did we have to wait till Esme got here before we could eat, stupid rule, not as if she was going to eat any of it was it?

Sitting down I start talking to Jasper and Emmett about the training I had devised and we're soon engrossed discussing different tactics. Jasper was a strategist, a damn good one, I ran most of my idea's through him and once you got to know him, for a leech, he wasn't so bad.

While the others in the pack had accepted the Cullen's straightaway, it had taken me a long time to accept that our mortal enemies we're now part of the family. Even now, even thinking of them as friends, I'm still wary of them being around the imprints and other human's, I never fully relax when they are on tribal land.

Smelling the other leeches, we all look up and one glance at their faces has us all on edge. Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Ness come out of the tree's slowly with faces full of worry.

The imprints, scattered in various parts of Emily and Sam's house and garden have their wolf next to them in an instant, ready to be protected if necessary.

Carlisle looks at the imprints with sorrow in his eyes "Something has occurred and I apologise but I had to tell Esme about the party. We need to tell you something of most importance"

We all look at each other worriedly. What could have them so concerned?

Those bastard volturi aren't making trouble are they? fuck.

"Carlisle?" Billy questions, wheeling himself forward

"It's foolish of me to ask that you all try and stay calm" he replies, looking directly at me "But I ask that you try anyway"

Fuck, why is he looking at me? Sadie, fuck something has happened to her, what about her dad? Shit, I jump up growling, ready to run to the hospital.

"Paul, STOP" Sam ordered

"Sadie is quite safe Paul, I assure you" Carlisle gets in quickly although it doesn't ease my paranoid state, my hands are shaking badly.

I look at the others, faces grim with the knowledge that this is something bad.

"What is it Carlisle, what's happened?"

Jake speaks for everyone, moving to stand next to Renesme, touching her shoulder gently. Carlisle looks at us all, sighing softly and then stepping forward.

"Rachel went to the hospital to see Sadie. She told her about vampires and wolves. She tried to warn her off the imprint, said we would hurt her"

"What the fuck" I yell, fighting the order to phase, body trembling like crazy

"She done WHAT" Leah screams, starting to vibrate like myself, Ryan grabs her by the arms and pulls her tight towards him in an effort to calm her.

"WHAT?" Chaos descended, everyone shouting at once. Imprints we're lightly pushed away by their wolves, in case they phased.

"ENOUGH" Billy shouts, face ashen at the turn of events.

"We have spoken to Sadie, she's doing ok, Alice is in the forest making sure she's safe" Carlisle says, looking at me

"She's, um, well, she's Paul's imprint for a reason, you'll see. Renesme, please show everyone how things played out" Carlisle adds looking at her.

I'm still shaking badly, I want to get to Forks and see her for myself. Shit, fuck, how the hell did this happened. How had I let this happen? I hadn't kept her safe, I had let my girl down. I would never forgive myself.

My shaking is now so bad I can hardly see straight, my spine creaking, trying to phase.

"You have to let Paul phase, he needs to" Kim points out to Sam, all eyes now on me.

"Phase, BUT you will STAY until we see what Ness has to show us" Sam orders, folding his arms, the others backing away to give me room.

Instantly I roar and phase, my wolf snarling and snapping, desperate to see our mate, keep her safe. Dean and Alex phase as well, unable to keep their emotions under control. I growl at Edward.

"He wants you to get on and show him what happened" he suggests to Renesme, not repeating what I'd really said.

Renesme's memories start playing like a film in our minds, meeting Carlisle at his office, hearing what Rachel says to Sadie. We all growl at that part, I snap my teeth furiously, that bitch is gonna pay big time for this, ugh, when I get my hands on her…

They discuss the plan of action and then they are outside Sadie's dad's room. Carlisle hesitates for a brief moment and then stands in the doorway.

Sadie is stood glaring at them, arms folded. Hell, even angry she looks beautiful, gorgeous. Shit, 'concentrate Paul', I yell at myself.

"

I've been waiting for you to turn up, you've got a lot of explaining to do", she snapped, shifting her position, giving them her full attention and looking at them for explanations.

Carlisle held his hands up in submission and started to speak.

"She's lying Sadie. Well, some of what she told you is the truth but we mean you no harm, we have no intention of hurting you, please believe me"

"Huh" she mutters "Yeah, well, you had the perfect opportunity earlier, I'm sure you could of made it look like an accident if you'd wanted to" rubbing her face she lets out a sigh.

"I know this is a shock but really, we won't hurt you, I assure you" Bella says firmly, stepping forward, as if to reassure her.

"Hey! All those without a pulse stay on that side of the room" Sadie sneers angrily, stepping backwards.

Quil coughs a laugh and everyone snickers quietly, even the Cullen's.

"So, vampires and werewolves, it's all true then?"

Carlisle nods and she shook her head as if too disagree.

"And you're a Doctor?, what about blood, isn't that what you lot feed on?" she says looking nervous.

"We hunt animals, feed of them, we won't hurt you or your father Sadie"

"And the wolves? Are they actual werewolves or shape shifters?"

"You know about shape shifters?" Carlisle asks, surprise clear in his voice.

"Hell no, only from what I've seen on TV" she shrugs, sighing.

"Ok the supernatural exists, so who is this Paul guy and what the hell is an imprint"

"Paul was the one pushing the wheelchair that you bumped into that day. The man in the wheelchair is Billy Black, the chief of La Push.

She spun around and grabbed a big pad off the table next to the chair, flicking through she holds up a drawing of me "This is Paul?"

She's drew me? I feel proud, and she's good, very good.

"And this imprinting stuff?"

Ness starts to answer but Bella cuts her off "Paul should really be the one to explain that to you"

"Well, Paul isn't here is he? Psycho bitch came instead so start explaining" Sadie gestured with her hands before massaging her temple.

Oh baby, I'm so sorry, I'm gonna spend the rest of my life making this up to you.

"An imprint is when the wolves form an unconditional bond on someone, your Paul's soul mate" Carlisle starts saying before she interrupts him.

"Soul mate?" she yelps, raising her eyes

"The bond can be what you make of it however, a brother figure, a friend or a lover. Paul and his wolf are tied to you for life, he will always want to protect you and keep you safe. You're his number one focus."

"Pfftt" she exhales still looking confused "Psycho bitch said he didn't want this imprint and I'm telling you, there's no way in hell I'm getting involved with a guy who's got a girlfriend, no friggen way, you can forget it, he can go do whatever he wants, I won't stand in his way"

"Her name is Rachel" Ness chips in.

"Well, I prefer Psycho bitch. PB, for short" Sadie snaps back.

"Paul isn't with Rachel, it's her wishful thinking, she's jealous which is why she warned you off. Paul does want you, he wants the imprint" Carlisle speaks determinedly "But" he goes quiet looking at Sadie's dad "He knows how ill your father is, he thought this was the last thing you needed to know at this time. He was going to approach you in the future"

Picking up the sketch pad, she flicks through it as she previously did and holds up a drawing of me. My wolf. Shit, how does she know what I look like?

"Paul's wolf is silver?" she questions. Bella nods in agreement.

She rubs at her forehead and sits down "I've been having dreams of a silver wolf for the last four days"

"What are the dreams about?" enquired Carlisle, mind always eager to learn more about imprinting.

"Erm, usually we're just sat together, it's peaceful, you know? But how did he do this imprint thing on me, I only met him for a minute or two"

"It's when they look into your eyes, it's instantaneous, they have no choice" Bella replied.

"He has NO choice?, that's bull, he _could_ have a girlfriend or a wife, that's terrible, he might not even like me, hell I might not like him, fuck, there's no way I'm gonna MAKE him choose anything, this is absurd!"

One half of me is proud of her way of thinking, Emily could of taken some lessons from her but the other half of me is petrified that she's going to reject the imprint, reject me.

"He wants you, he has no girlfriend or wife and when your ready too, you can both start getting to know each other, nothing has to be rushed, just see how things go" Carlisle responds quietly.

"Well I don't like that I just get forced on him, ridiculous"

Massaging her face and her eyes, weariness floods her face. She looks at her dad laying in the bed, shakes her head and then faces them again, rubbing her temple.

"Is Leah a wolf?"

"Yes, she's the only female" Ness answered.

"Why did she give me a lift home, was that a trick of some kind?"

"Oh no, never, she just wanted to help you out, she likes you"

Carlisle nodded in agreement relaxing his stance "Do you have any questions, anything you'd like us to explain?"

"Hundreds of questions" she laughed quietly, then looked serious "She said that she could get her family to hurt me, how do I know that isn't gonna happen, how do I defend myself?"

"Her brother Jake is my wolf, I'm his imprint" Ness replies smugly "He would never hurt you, none of them would, everyone's looking forward to meeting you"

Sadie nods while deep in thought "So what happens now?"

"Whatever you want to happen, we will do whatever we can to help you in anyway"

Letting out a long sigh and glancing at her dad, she shrugged slightly "Well for now, I'd just like to be left alone, I've got a lot to think about"

"We understand" says Carlisle. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a business card and leaves it on the shelf by the tv "These are my numbers you can contact me on, phone or text if you have any questions or just want to talk. I will be back here first thing tomorrow anyway so I will see you then"

"Rest assured that no one will bother you anymore unless you ask for us" Bella states "Rachel will not be coming here again"

"Yeah well, if your gonna punish her then just let me loose in a room with her for ten minutes" Sadie says with a small grin.

"We know this is all a shock and you have much to take in, but, well Paul is going to be going mad about this, is there anything we can tell him to calm him" Carlisle says quietly.

"Shit, I dunno, err" she rubs her face again "Well look, um, tell Paul that I won't make him pay for Psycho bitch's mistakes ok, but, shit, he was right, I could of done without all this right now, have you any idea how fucked up my head is at the moment anyway?" she looks up at them with tired eyes.

"Tell him we'll sort something out, he's just gonna have to give me some time, let all this crazy shit sink in"

Rising from the chair she stands next to her dad's bed "Right, you lot can leave me alone now" she says frowning "I will contact you" she adds as an after thought and turns to face her dad as the Cullen's leave saying goodbye.

As Ness's memories fade out there's silence for a brief millisecond before Carlisle's cell rings "Alice" he says answering.

"Sadie has been deliberating contacting you for the last ten minutes, she is texting you as we speak, I thought I'd let you know"

I mentally speak to Edward to get him to ask how she's doing.

"Alice, Paul would like to know how Sadie seems" he enquires on my behalf

"Well, there's a lot of muttering about flamethrowers and how she should of paid more attention to the 'Underworld' films" she laughs "But otherwise she's staying calm and she isn't making any decisions concerning all this"

Embry hoots loudly "Underworld? No, no no, I'm going to have to educate this girl" Him and Quil start to get into a heated discussion on the best werewolf film's but I pay no attention, my mind is on Sadie.

Carlisle's cell bleeps with the text and Alice hangs up so he can retrieve it. A small smile lights his face as he reads it out aloud

"Send Leah. With cake, preferably chocolate. The human chick"

Emily jumps up "I have chocolate cake" and hurries off into the house.

"We'll run, it will be quicker, Carlisle text her back and say I'm on my way. Ryan will you carry the cake for me?"

I can't wait for Emily to come back with the damn cake, I have to go to Sadie now so I mentally ask Edward to get Sam to take the order of me so I can leave which he does and knowing Leah and Ryan will soon be behind me I take off to Forks as fast as I can.

Making my way to my usual spot, I smell Alice before I see her and she jumps down from where she had been perching on a branch.

"She's ok, not freaking out at all. I'm sorry this happened Paul, I'm sorry I didn't see it so I could prevent it"

I can't answer her so I nod, it's not her fault, Rachel fucking Black is to blame and boy will she face my wrath when I get back, if the others haven't done that already.

A few minutes longer and Leah and Ryan arrive with him holding the cake and her clothes. She quickly goes behind a bush to change and emerges. Kissing Ryan quickly and taking the cake, she looks at me.

"I will stay as long as she wants me to, Ryan can ring my cell if you want anything"

I can't stay still so I pace up and down, listening for sounds from the hospital room. It's taking all off my self control not to smash my way in their and see for myself that she's coping with all this, crap, hurry up Leah.

Leah's POV

Making my way to Sadie, I'm still seething at how Rachel could of done this. I understand jealously and envy, hell they were my middle names for a long time after Sam imprinted on Emily and took the future I had dreamt of away from me, but to do this, give our secret away, threaten her with wolves and vampires, it's inexcusable, totally unacceptable.

I love Ryan, he's my life, everything to me but even now I still feel hurt over how I was treated. My fiancé and my cousin ripped my heart out and then I was told to just get over it because it's destiny, fate.

Paul was the only one who saw things from my side, nobody else put themselves in my shoes, having to see her in Sam's mind, having to see Emily fawn all over him, something she seemed to do a lot more off when I was around, as if to reassure herself, knowing damn well he wouldn't of wanted her without the imprint.

Letting out a huge breath I walk through to the hospice and see Sadie leaning against the door, waiting for me. She looks worn out, shadows under her eyes. Damn, I hope I don't muck this up, Paul's depending on me.

She looks up and I smile "Chocolate" I point at the cake box. She gives a small smile in return.

"Thanks for coming" she says leading us into her father's room. I look at him, god, there's nothing to him. He looks like he's dead already. How is she coping with this?

When my dad had his heart attack he didn't come back from unconsciousness again and within two hours he'd died. I wonder which is worst, it all happening so quick you can't get your head around it or watching them slowly die everyday. There probably equally as bad.

Gesturing for me to sit, I hand her the cake which she places on the table.

"I'm so sorry you found out about us this way Sadie, it should never have happened, are you ok?"

"As well as I can be after learning that vampires and wolf's exist and I'm mated to one of them" she shrugs with a small smile.

"Is Paul ok?" she quietly asks with a sincere expression on her face.

"He's very pissed that Rachel came here and told you, he's worried about you, how your feeling"

"Can you tell me more about this imprinting stuff? It all sounds bizarre to me"

So for the next two hours, we eat cake and talk imprinting, wolves and vampires. I see her relaxing the more she learns.

"So, um, what does Paul expect from me?"

"He doesn't expect anything. He'd like to meet you properly of course but he understands how your life is at the moment" I nod to her dad.

"I feel bad that he's so worried, looking at this from his point of view doesn't look good" chewing on her lip, she shakes her head.

"I need to go to the cafeteria and stock up on food. If you arranged for Paul to come and meet me there, would you stay with my dad for me?"

"Of course I will but don't think you _have_ to do this now, Paul won't want you to do anything your not happy about"

"Yeah well, Paul will soon learn that I don't do _anything_ I'm not happy about" she grins, this time the smile showing in her eyes.

I laugh and pull out my cell telling her I'm calling Ryan who's with Paul in the forest, this makes her giggle and I look up

"If he's outside and can hear us, why call him on the phone? Paul, get some clothes and meet me by the cafeteria in 30 minutes" she says laughing and I join in.

Paul howls in answer which makes her laugh even harder. Even if it's just for a few moments it's good to see her less anxious. We sit chatting for the remaining time until she get's up to leave.

She kisses her dad and looks at me, anxiety back on her face.

"If anything happens I will shout for Paul straight away" I say "I promise and I'll stay here as long as you two want, take your time"

Nodding, she gives a here goes nothing kind of shrug and leaves to meet Paul. I sit back running my hand through my hair, god I hope this meeting goes well.

Sadie's POV

Jeez this is weird, going off to meet my so called soul mate in a hospital cafeteria. How the hell did my life get like this. Pfftt.

I feel nervous, butterflies in my stomach making me feel slightly nauseous, this had seemed a good idea back in the safety of the hospital room.

Oh well, it was you who suggested this Sadie, I tell myself as I walk down the stairs and head to the cafeteria entrance. I look up and there he is, standing by the door, he looks just as nervous as I am.

I stop and smile and he smiles back, shit he's gorgeous, I want to throw myself in his arms and never leave. Fuck Sadie, get a grip I berate myself as I walk over to him standing about a foot away.

"Hi Paul"

"Hey" he whispers, shifting slightly.

We stand staring at each other and then we seem to gravitate towards one another, before I know it I'm engulfed in his arms. I sigh softly and rest my head on his chest as he arms hold me tight against him.

AN: I promised that Paul& Sadie would meet in this chapter and so they did. Sorry I had to keep it short otherwise this chapter would of gone on forever!


	11. Author's Apology

Author's Note; Anyone who knows me from JBNP will confirm that I'm

A complete technophobe! It is going to take me a while to get used to the

Editing format here on FF so I apologise for any pages that read incorrectly

I'm on the case!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The Characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 11**

Sadie's POV

I have only just met Paul properly but if I can tell you one thing about him it's that he gives great hugs.

Trapped in his arms I don't want to move but we can't stay in the foyer forever and even though Leah is with my dad, I don't want to stay away for too long so I reluctantly peel myself off him and straighten up.

His arms relax and hang at his sides, he seems unsure of what to do now, that nervous look back on his face.

"Don't look so worried, I'm not the one who bite's" I say raising my brows and grinning.

He laughs heartily and the smile that lights up his face makes my heart stutter for a moment, I hope I see more of that smile, I hope I can be one that put's that smile on his face.

The thought alone makes my head spin, setting me off thinking, when did I decide that Paul and this imprint is what I want? am I rushing into this _just_ because it has an imprint guarantee? Is it wrong to even let myself like Paul when my dad is dying? so many questions that confuse my already fragile mind.

I remember what Leah said a short while ago, 'Don't analyse the imprint, just get to know each other'

I can do that, take it slow and get to know him. I need a friend, why not him? what have I got to loose? I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"Come on, I need to use the vending machine"

We walk over to the machines and I make my selections, getting extra just in case, reaching down to grab them Paul beats me too it and carries them easily in his big strong arms. He looks down at me, brows furrowed so I decide to throw him a lifeline.

"Would you like to come back with me to my dad's room? It will give us more time to talk"

Surprise flashes across his features for a brief moment and he nods "Only if your sure, I don't want to intrude"

"Your not, it's fine with me" I shrug "Stairs or elevator?"

"Stairs" he answers as I lead us in that direction.

Paul's POV

Following behind up the stairs I can't help but admire her ass, it's perfect, as if it was made with me in mind.

This is going better than I thought it would, I hadn't expected her to ask me back to her dad's room but I welcome the chance to be with her, get to know her better, hell just being this close is enough to calm the wolf for now.

Entering the room, Leah gives us both a smile and while Sadie's at the bed kissing her dad's forehead she sneakily winks and gives me the thumbs up.

I try not to laugh at her enthusiasm, who would of thought Leah Clearwater would be encouraging an imprint, let alone actually liking and helping her out.

Placing the snacks on the small coffee table, I turn to face Sadie and Leah who are quietly chatting. Sadie thanks her for staying with her dad and I think Leah surprises even herself when she gives Sadie a hug and pats her on the back.

Handing her a piece of paper, she informs her it's her cell number and to call anytime, day or night if she needs anything or just wants to talk.

Bending over the bed she gently rubs Sadie's dad's arm "Nice meeting you Scott, thanks for the chat" she whispers to my amazement.

Leah's full of surprises for me tonight, and she talked to him, should I be doing that? but what do I say to a man who can't answer back, can he even hear us? shit, I should of asked the doc for advice.

With a wave and a "See you later," she leaves to join Ryan in the forest.

Sadie yawns and stretches, it makes her tee rise up exposing her flat, toned stomach and I try not to drool as I imagine licking up her navel to her breasts. God, get a grip Lahote, now is not the time or place.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom, help yourself to the rest of the cake if you want" she says with a small smile.

I nod and smile back. Once she's gone I stand by her dad's bed looking down at him. His face has a yellowish waxy colour to it, his shoulder bones protruding through his pyjama top. I shake my head at the injustice of it, a man in his prime losing his life like this.

Touching his hand I try not to flinch at how clammy he is and withdraw my hand, resting it instead on his arm that is covered.

"I'm Paul, a friend of Sadie's" I say quietly, feeling like an idiot. "I'll keep her safe for you I promise, I'll do everything within my power to make her happy and give her the life she wants"

Unsure of what else to say, I pat his arm like I saw Leah do and turn and sit down reaching for the cake and digging in just as Sadie comes out of the bathroom.

She pulls the other chair closer and sits down next to me shuffling to get comfy, I gesture to the cake, "You want?"

"Nah I'm all caked out, you can finish it"

She yawns again and rubs her forehead with her eyes closed, I look at the clock to see it's coming up to ten pm, finishing the cake I place the empy box on the floor.

"Your tired, I can leave if you want to sleep"

Her eyes shoot open and she twists her body to face me "It's ok, you don't have to leave unless you want to, I probably wont sleep anyway"

"Ok but just kick me out whenever you want"

"Leah tells me you work in construction, do you have work tomorrow? I don't want you to be tired either" she says leaning over and appraising me with those big blue eyes.

Her concern for my well being makes me smile "I'm only working for a few hours tomorrow, got a staircase to finish off, I'll be fine, had a sleep earlier"

"Leah also said that you've been sleeping in the forest outside, making sure I'm safe' she questions, I nod in confirmation.

"Well, um, that's good, I like that your keeping me safe cos learning about vampires makes me nervous but I don't like the idea of you trying to sleep out there, in future if your going to do that then just stay here, if you want of course" she stutters off, her face flushing with embarrassment.

I can't help but grin, doing a happy dance in my mind, she wants me here, she wants me to stay.

"Can you tell me about your wolf, I'd like to hear more if that's ok?"

So for the next hour or so we talk about everything and anything. I tell her about phasing for the first time and everything since, she tells me about her life growing up, constantly moving and finding out about her dad's cancer.

I ask about her drawings and she show's me her sketch book, saying she'll show me her paintings one day, admitting she'd like to make a living out of it if she can. I tell her about my carpentry and how I built everything in my house myself and that Embry's mom who owns the gift shop in La Push sells some bits to the visiting tourists.

I learn that she likes to cook but hates baking cakes, preferring meats and pie's so I make her promise to cook my favourite apple pie for me one day, in return she makes me promise to make some frames for her paintings.

Eventually the talk comes around to imprinting.

"I'm worried that you get no choice, it seems wrong" she whispers looking me in the eyes.

"I don't want you to feel that you have to be with me in a romantic way, if you want to be friends and go and find someone you like for yourself, I won't stand in your way, I'll do whatever I can to make it easy for you"

I reach for her hand placing it in my own, it feels so right, perfect. I rub my thumb against her in reassurance trying to think of the right words to express myself.

"Your beautiful, funny, smart and can cook, I'm never ever letting you go" I laugh and she smiles in return as I continue.

"Your not scared easily, you stood up for yourself against Rachel and held your own when the Cullens arrived…I don't want anyone else, I want you" I say earnestly until she drops her gaze for a moment before looking back up.

"I like you too Paul, I'd like to get to know you more, it's just not the greatest time of my life right now" glancing at her dad and frowning.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry but I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you"

She smiles and rubs her thumb against mine, our hands still pressed together, neither of us wanting to be the first to let go.

I want her in my arms so I stand pulling her up out of the chair, wrapping my arms around her waist bringing her closer. She nestles her head against my chest and I inhale her scent. I want to kiss her but I know it's too soon so I settle for rubbing my face in her hair, taking whatever I can get for now.

"Sit with me?" I ask before I can stop myself, she looks up in confusion not understanding what I mean.

I step back grabbing her hand then sit down gently pulling her on my lap, she's hesitant for just a moment and then relaxes snuggling into my embrace and lifting her legs over the arm of the chair.

We stay silent, lost in our own thoughts before her breathing settles and I realise she's fallen asleep, I kiss her forehead brushing hair from her face. A sense of calm washes over me, peace and serenity that I haven't felt since I phased, I hold her tighter, keeping my girl safe.

.

Sadie's POV

Jeez I'm hot, did I leave the heating on? forget to turn my heated mattress off? Ugh. Massaging my face as I come to I remember where I am and who's lap I'm still sat on.

I don't want to wake him so I shift extra carefully making myself more comfortable. I look up studying his features, he's so handsome, I want to touch his face to see what he feels like, run my fingers through his hair but I stop myself in case it wakes him, he looks so peaceful.

Resting my head back against his chest I think about everything that's happened. In less than twenty four hours I've learnt that vampires and werewolves exist and that I'm destined to be with Paul, if I want him of course. Do I want him? God yes, I know I'd want him without the imprint I just wouldn't of persued him because of everything going on with my dad.

And he wants me, he admitted that. Would he want me without the imprint? Do I even want to go there? Is it better to not know, after all he has imprinted so does it matter the if's and but's. I can see why Leah told me not to anaylse the imprint, it can really mess with your mind if you think about it too much.

Despite being eighteen I've never had a boyfriend, we didn't stay long enough in one place for that to have time to happen. I'm not a virgin though, I lost that card when I was seventeen in a one night stand with the son of one of the other production managers, although does it count if it wasn't very good and you regret it? I wish it hadn't of happened, a stolen bottle of vodka and horny teenage hormones are to blame for that night.

Jason. Jason Edney was his name and I've never seen him since thank goodness. It was over in minutes, I didn't come and spent ages afterwards wondering what all the fuss was about sex if it was like that.

I've always been able to talk to my dad about anything, no matter how awkward, after all he was the man who had to run out and buy me tampons when my period had first started and I'd told him about what happened with Jason and how awful it had been.

If he was disappointed in me he hadn't let it show, he'd sat me down and listened to my fears that something was wrong with me as I didn't enjoy it. He thought that the alcohol wouldn't of helped our performance and that we we're both too inexperienced to know what to do. He'd assured me that when I was with someone I loved and it was the right time it would be different. Of course he'd checked that we had used protection and made me promise that when I got a boyfriend I'd visit the clinic to discuss contraception.

I wonder how many girlfriends Paul has had? I'm damn sure he's very experienced, he oozes sex appeal and confidence, I'm sure sex with Paul wouldn't be a disappointment, umm.

He sighs in his sleep tightening his hold and nuzzling my neck, it feels nice so I cuddle back against him, keeping watch on both my men.

I look over at my dad wondering how much time left I have with him, he's been unconscious for five days now and I know from my research that soon his body will give up. He has been in this hospital for ten days and I've seen three other families come and then leave grief stricken some days later, it breaks my heart to know I will be leaving here without him, that I wont have him in my life.

Wondering about it, I think that he would like Paul, that they would of got on well. Both down to earth and 'outdoor' kinda people I can imagine them bonding over a shared interest of keeping me safe and happy. I hope he would be proud of the decisions I'm making, god I'm going to miss him so much.

Before I can get too upset, I stop myself from thinking that way. I have to be strong, there will be plenty of time for tears afterwards but for now I keep my emotions in check, it's the only way I can carry on without running screaming from this room.

Twisting my head slightly so I can see the clock, it's only three am. I snuggle deeper into Paul and try and get more sleep.

Paul's POV

I wake with a start and look up to see two nurses looking at myself and Sadie, cuddled together. They smile and one put's her fingers to her lips to indicate I should remain quiet.

They expertly roll Scott on his side facing us, placing a pillow under the sheet to keep him on his side. They give me a little wave and tiptoe out of the room, eyes twinkling in amusement. I'm sure hospital gossip will entail that shortly everyone will know about Sadie having me in the room with her, do I care? Not at all, she's my girl and I want the world to know.

Daylight encroaches the sky, tree's blowing in the wind. Sadie's fast asleep, her hand on my waist. I gently pick it up kissing her palm then entwining her fingers with mine, I could stay like this forever.

Half an hour later and she starts to stir, yawning and shifting. She opens her eyes looking straight at me, smiles shyly and then drops back against me.

"Morning" she mumbles against my chest.

"Morning sunshine" I laugh as I play with her hair.

"What's the time"

"Seven, still early"

"Ugh, I'm gonna have to start wearing less clothes if I'm gonna sleep with you" she slurs.

Realising what she's said, she bolts upright looking anxious, "Well, your so warm, that's what I mean't" she stutters, looking everywhere but at me.

Laughing I turn her face towards me, "Less clothes the better as far as I'm concerned" I say wiggling my brows.

Giggling, she slaps my chest lightly and sits up rubbing her face to wake herself up. She leans over the chair reaching for the bottle of water and takes huge gulps before passing it to me.

She stands, walks to the bed and kisses her dad's forehead, rubbing his hand but not saying anything. Turning she points at the sandwiches and snacks on the table "You hungry?"

I'm a wolf baby, I'm always hungry. I nod and she tells me to help myself and chooses a cheese sandwich for herself before sitting down on the other chair, still close to me.

"What time do you have work?"

"From eight onwards, I have to pop home and grab my tools but there's no rush"

Nodding she asks what work we're doing at the house and I explain about the extension and we talk work for a while.

"I should be finished by one and then I have to talk to the Chief about Rachel but can I come back after?"

"Sure you can, what do you think will happen to her?"

If it was up to me I'd shred her to bits but this is Billy's daughter and Jake's sister so I know that wouldn't be allowed. I sigh and shrug my shoulders.

"I really don't know. We've never had this happen before and it effects the Cullen's, not just us so I'm sure they will have their say as well. I'll know more later"

We chat for a while longer but before I know it it's time for me to leave. I stand and pull her into my arms for a hug before I go. I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"I wrote my number on your sketch pad, ring me if you want anything, anything at all"

"Sure, ok. Don't work too hard, I'll see you later sometime"

She squeezes me and then let's me go, giving a wave as I leave the room. For the first time in a long while, I begrudge going to work, wishing I could stay with her, hopefully time will go quick and I can soon have her back in my arms.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The Characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 12

Paul's POV

The morning sun is buried behind clouds threatening to rain, nothing unusual, this is Forks after all.

I discreetly make my way into the forest, stripping clothes off as I go, I find the hiding spot I'd scouted out earlier and stash them away for when I return. Shit, I wonder how many hiding spots we all have throughout the forests of Washington and beyond, seventeen wolves, each with many different stash spots, bound to be a lot.

Walking deeper into the dense woodland I pause for a moment, letting out a long loud growl as I arch forward, spasm's twisting my spine, tremors rocking through my body as I phase and land on four paws.

I shake my fur out, letting my senses take over. Brady's thoughts of his imprint Sarah assault my mind, but I've got to give the kid credit, once he feels me phase in he quickly blocks his thoughts.

"Have they made up their minds about Rachel?" I ask, starting the run back home.

He brings up his memories of what went down after I'd left.

' Billy has managed to calm everyone down and is discussing what steps to take next when Rachel appears, tottering across the grass to Sam's, in complete ignorance of the chaos she has created. She's all dressed up as if she's going to a nightclub rather than a bbq in someone's back yard.

Before anyone can react Rosalie has her off the ground in a neck hold, squeezing so tight her face is red and she's gasping for breath.

"You little bitch, how dare you tell our secret, how dare you put my family at risk like this"

Rachel lets out a long gurgle in response, face contorting in pain, eyes betraying her terror. She frantically looks at her brother who's making no attempt to come to her rescue, instead, disgust clear on his face.

"Please put her down Rose, this is not the place to do this, your scaring the girls" Carlisle attempts to pacify her.

"I'm not scared Rose, do what you want with her it's fine with me" Faith  
cries out in contempt at Rachel, who's legs are now thrashing wildly, trying to get out of the vampires hold.

"Babe, let her down so we can talk about this, for me, please" Emmett pleads.

Rose stares at Emmett, a silent conversation taking place before she lets Rachel fall to the ground and walks to his side. Everyone is still, no one attempting to help her up from where she's still gasping for breath on the grass.

Tenderly touching her neck, she looks up at Billy, lips trembling, "Daddy? what's going on? you'd let that thing treat me this way?"

Emmett, who now has a tight grip on Rose growls at her "Don't make me let her loose on you again little girl" he sneers, golden eyes blazing with fury.

Billy rolls himself nearer, heartbreak and sadness clear on his face.

"You went to Sadie and told her OUR secret. YOU tried to scare her away. What the HELL were you thinking? Why would you do such a thing, you silly silly girl"

Rachel looks around at everyone, confusion clear "Where is Paul? I done this for him so we can be together, I know he'll be happy that bitch has left"

"Paul is with Sadie right now, she isn't going to leave, the only thing you succeeded in is bringing them together quicker" Faith laughs, rolling her eyes.

"No, never! No, he wouldn't do that, he loves me!" Rachel yells.

"You had no right to tell Sadie anything, you are not a part of this pack or family" Sam snaps.

"Paul IS MINE" Rachel screeches at him, attempting to stand but legs still too wobbly to allow the movement.

"You are not an imprint, you have no say in any pack business young lady, you have broken tribal rules" Old Quil states seriously.

" I don't care about your stupid rules old man, I belong to Paul, we're meant to be together" she shouts back.

"That's enough of your madness" Billy speaks up loudly "Paul has never been your's, he has made it very clear he doesn't want you, what the hell is going on in that head of your's to make you act this way?"

Rachel glares at her father before her face crumbles and the tears start falling.

"Oh daddy, don't be angry, I just love him so much, surely you can see how wrong this is, he shouldn't be with someone like her, this imprint is all so wrong"

"That's not for YOU to decide. You have broken our rules, put the whole tribe including yourself in danger. And STOP snivelling, your tears won't work on me this time"

"Well, she would of found out eventually anyway, I don't see what the fuss is all about. And what danger? it's not like she's going to tell anyone, I warned her about that" she sneers darkly, wiping tears away.

"You little bitch" Emily yelps, starting to rise from her chair but being stopped by Sam.

"Oh pipe down Emily, your just pissed the attention's not on you for a change, you have no rights here, your just an imprint, nothing special, not even a part of our tribe, and there's only so long those scars of yours will get you sympathy" she says in a sing-song voice.

All the imprints rise out of their chairs, together united when faced with such adversity. Sam's hand's shake, he's struggling not to phase, he quickly kisses Emily and steps back just in case.

Kim starts to walk towards Rachel but is jerked back by Jared "How dare you, you're the one who's nothing special, no wonder you aren't deemed worthy to be an imprint or a wolf, YOU don't have any authority here, everyone hates you"

Rachel rolls her eyes in response "Yeah, like Jared wanted you without the imprint, he'll soon leave once I find a way to break an imprint, where will you be then, Kimmy?" she blusters.

"That's ENOUGH, all of you" Billy yells, sitting himself higher.

Sighing heavily, he winces before continuing "This is getting us nowhere. Seth, Quil, will you please escort Rachel home and stay with her until I get back, do not leave her alone"

"You can't do that, you can't force me to do anything" Rachel gloats, finally managing to stand upright.

Seth walks over to her, Quil strolling behind and grabs her in a tight hold, no more Mr nice guy.

"Your forgetting what we are and what you have done, we owe you no loyalty"

She squeals as he starts frogmarching her home, shouting how they can't do this to her and how she'll make them pay.'

Brady's memories fade out, "So what did they decide after that?" I growl.

"They still haven't decided, they want to speak to you. Edward says her mind isn't right, he thinks she needs professional medical intervention"

Yeah she'll need medical intervention after I've finished with her, I push myself to run faster, muscles straining with effort.

Reaching Sam's I phase back and pull on the cut off's someone's left out for me. Sam, Jared, Leah, Ryan and Old Quil are sat talking quietly and drinking coffee outside.

"How did you get on with Sadie?" Leah asks pleasantly, stuffing a cookie in her mouth before Jared can reach for it.

"Good, she's great" I reply with a smile, calming down for just a moment before turning to face old Quil.

"What's going on with Rachel? I want to know that she'll be punished for what she's done" I snap, frustration finally getting the better of me.

"She will be I assure you. We have a few idea's, we wanted to wait until you got back to discuss them all, you should have your say in all this"

"Damn right I should, she doesn't know how lucky she is I'm not over there showing her exactly what I think of her" I shout out, fists clenched tight.

"What if Sadie hadn't taken it as well as she has? I could of lost her over this, what if she had ran away or refused to speak to us? I could be without my mate because of that twisted mind fuck"

I have to calm down before I phase, shit, the wolf wants out, wants to hunt Rachel down. I turn and walk to the tree's, taking huge deep breaths. I think about Sadie in my arms, concentrate on how good she had felt, stroking her hair and her smell, oh god, her smell.

"Billy and the others will be here soon and we will settle it all then, together, there is much to discuss" old Quil says, understanding and compassion showing on his face.

I pace around the yard waiting for the others to arrive, I guess work just got cancelled for the day.

Leah's POV

Leaning back against Ryan I can't help but feel sorry for Paul, that he has this to contend with. Out of all the pack this could of happened to, it just had to be the most volatile member.

His temper has calmed slightly over the years, he sometimes thinks before he speaks, especially with the imprints who tend to take things to heart but I've learnt that most of his anger comes from being scared for other's well being, even if he'd scoff at that suggestion. Paul's not as insensitive as he's made out to be.

I'm glad he's got Sadie now, I knew he was getting tired of being alone and she seems right for him. Not afraid to put her point across or stand up for herself but yet she considered his point of view in all of this cluster fuck and was willing to compromise which tells me she has a kind soul, plus even I can admit that she's very pretty, exactly his type.

I like her, I'm hoping that this is one imprint I can be friends with, it will be nice to have another girl who likes running and doing sporty things and as myself, Ryan and Paul often hang out, it will nice to have another girl along.

Her dad though, I wonder how much longer he has left, not long from what I've seen. I'm glad she will have us to help her through it, the death of a father is something I do have experience of and nearly four years down the line, I still miss him so much, the pain of loss never fading.

I smell the Cullen's and the rest of the pack and elders before I see them and sit up straighter, ready to fight in Paul's corner if I have to.

Old Quil looks at Billy suggestively, silently asking if a decision has been made, Billy gives a small nod and everyone takes a seat, waiting for the meeting to commence.

Billy looks at Paul who is still hovering by the tree's, "Paul, I wish to apologise to you for everything that has happened. When I meet Sadie I will of course apologise to her face to face as well. I am so sorry she was told this way, it's inexcusable"

Paul nods but remains quiet, as if not trusting himself to speak which he probably doesn't, his face is masked with concentration.

"We have had much conversation and debate about punishment and we have come to some decisions but first there is something else we need to consider. I am in no way condoning Rachel's behaviour, I am disgusted just like yourselves, however, Edward and Carlisle suspect that she does have underlying health problems, her mind is all over the place, she's not in a good state"

Carlisle nods and stands, addressing everyone, "Erotomania is when someone believes that a person is in love with them when they are not. Sometimes they haven't even met the person, like someone being in love with a celebrity for example"

He looks around, making sure everyone's taking in what he says "Rachel firmly believes that Paul is her's. In her mind, it's all true. Memories are subconsciously changed and actions are misinterpreted until you become obsessed that you're the one who's being duped and everyone else is in the wrong"

"Can anything be done, is there a cure?" Emily asks, eyes wide.

"It's hard to treat as they are in denial that they have a problem in the first place. It doesn't matter how many ways you try and make Rachel see sense, her mind cannot accept the truth. There are medications to calm the anxiety and with the proper therapy there can be improvements but it's a long process to treat, she can't see what she's done wrong, getting Paul is her only focus"

"What are we gonna do with her?" Paul asks quietly, deep in thought with his eyes closed.

"We have a number of options to choose from. One is getting Aditi over from Peru, he can make her forget about wolf's and imprints, we can make it so she forgets all about you and Sadie" Sue frowns as she speaks but carries on.

"We all agree that Rachel needs professional help from a psychiatrist, she's delusional to the point where we believe she could be a danger to others and she's done enough harm as it is. Carlisle has recommended and found her a placement at a secure unit in Seattle, she can be admitted anytime"

"She's really that bad? I think Aditi needs to make her forget about the supernatural then, who knows what she'll say to this psychiatrist" I finally speak up, we can't let that happen, she's crazy enough to tell our secret to the world.

"Yes, I agree" Billy whispers "We all agree"

"Is this acceptable to you Paul?" old Quil asks, cleaning his glasses with the hem of his shirt.

All eyes are on Paul, waiting for his answer, he shrugs and then turns to face us all.

"Yes I suppose. If there's something wrong with her then she needs medical help. And as long as she's not here giving me and Sadie a hard time that's fine with me. I don't want her back here though, whatever happens after, she stays away from the res okay?" he adds, looking at Billy and Jake.

They both nod in agreement, eyes downcast, Billy's more so, this is his daughter's life decision's are being made about after all.

Jake's POV

How has it come to this? my elder sister's going to have her mind swiped clean by a leech and then driven off to a mental institution. How have I missed this? Why haven't I seen what she's been like? Why has no one else noticed?

My life is so busy, I spend most of my time running between spending time with Ness, to coming back to La Push to see dad and helping with the garage business while trying to pass Business classes. Sure I hadn't really seen much of Rachel but still, how had I missed my sister going psychotic?

I fling myself on a washed up log and stare out at the ocean, what has happened to my big sister over the years she has been away. We hadn't seen her for over four years when she had re-appeared last summer, excitedly bragging about her new job in a lawyer's firm as head of it's IT dept.

When she turned up over two weeks ago, she'd implied that she was owed two weeks holiday from work, however we would soon be into week three and she had been making no plans to leave, what was her life out of La Push really like?

Growing up, it was Becca I was closer to, she was the softer twin. Always there to wipe any tears away with a smile and a kiss, always happy to let me have my own way, taking enjoyment from my own happiness, perhaps that's why she married and had children so young, she always had a mothers touch.

Rachel had been harder work, vindictive when she wanted to be, twisting how things really happened to get her own way with dad, I guess, even as a kid I'd stayed out of her way most of the time.

I want to know about her life, I want to see where she lives, perhaps it will shred some light on her behaviour.

Pulling my cell from my pocket, I call Embry and ask him to meet me at the beach, then I call Edward. I explain what I want and as Aditi won't be arriving for another ten hours or more, he agrees to help.

Two and a half hours later the three of us are stood outside Rachel's apartment in Seattle, wolf and vampire speed getting us here so quick. I let myself in with the keys I snatched before we left, pushing the door back against the mound of mail waiting on the floor.

Stacking it on the small hallway table, I flick on the light switch but nothing happens. I pick up the phone but there's no dial tone, electricity supply has been cut off. I shake my head, not a good start.

The hallway space is tight, a bathroom to the left and her bedroom opposite. Her room is a mess, clothes strewn everywhere, draws half open.

The bathroom is no better, a mix match of clothes hanging from the shower rod, dried to stiffness.

Biting my lips I make my way further down the hallway, the kitchen to the right and living area to the left. Surprisingly the kitchen is clean and without clutter, fridge empty and looking like it doesn't get much use. The living area isn't as good, unopened mail and newspapers covering every surface, more clothes haphazardly lying across the seating.

Having no qualms about respecting my sisters privacy, I start opening some of the mail, overdue utility bills, overdue credit card statements, the last one owing $6500, what the hell did she spend that on? clothes by the look of it. Another credit card statement, retail invoices, Insurance premiums overdue. It's quickly becoming clear that she's in much debt and hasn't been dealing with it.

Embry fishes out a letter caught under the sofa cushion and after scanning it, frowns and holds it out to me to read, it's from Rachel's work. An official statement on why she was being sacked, oh crap.

It seems Paul isn't the only one she got fixated with, she was being dismissed for making advances to her boss, a happily married man who wasn't going to stand by and see her ruin his reputation, he'd gone straight to the legal dept and threatened to take things further. When she'd kept harassing him, she was fired, hence the reason she couldn't pay her bills.

Sighing heavily I run my hand through my hair, why hadn't she got another job? any kind of job to get out of this mess instead of hiding the problem away and doing nothing. She had been leaving the res nearly every day, where did she get the money from for fuel? where was she going when she said she was meeting friends?.

I glance at Edward in case he knows but he shrugs and shakes his head, would she tell me if I asked, probably not, too much in denial.

"Let's go, I've got my answers"

Embry looks sadly at Edward who shows no emotion as I make a hasty exit out of the gloom of the apartment, I will come back another time and clear the place out, what's done is done.

Paul's POV

Squashing the last bite of burger into my mouth, I thank Emily and jump up, joining Sam and Jared who are now waiting in Sam's truck. We've decided to put in a few hours work before catching up on the rest tomorrow. Luckily the owners are on a holiday cruise and time isn't of the essence.

"So, what do you think about what their gonna do to Rachel?" Jared asks, tilting his head round.

"As long as she's not here I don't care, I can try and understand that she's not in her right mind but that doesn't make it all okay. I wish we didn't have to involve the leech, the less we owe him the better but it's the only way to stop her talking"

They both nod in agreement, she's clearly unstable and we can't allow her to expose us even further.

"We've been thinking" Sam says with a wry grin "that if you can finish off the staircase as that's your domain then after that we can continue with the rest of the work, you can have time off to be with Sadie"

I can't help but smile, yeah time with my girl sounds good.

"Really? Yeah that would be great"

"Seth said he'd help out if we needed. I was talking to Leah, she doesn't think that Sadie's dad has long left, it's important you're there for her" Sam adds, a tight frown now on his face.

Rubbing my forehead I grunt in agreement, wishing the outcome could be so different but knowing my imprints dad will soon die, god I hope I can actually help her when the time comes, it's not like I'm known for my tact and diplomacy skills now is it?

As Sam pulls up on the driveway, I'm out of my seat and crossing the lawn before he's switched off the engine.

With two hours solid hard graft I could get this stairway finished and be back with Sadie before late afternoon. And then, I wasn't leaving her side for no one.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The Characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

AN: I didn't intend for the Cullen's to still be a part of the story for so long but they will be gone soon I promise!

Chapter 13

Sadie's POV

Once Paul has gone I feel deflated, like everything that has happened is a dream I'm awakening from. I realise this is the first time I've been on my own for a long period since finding out the supernatural world exists and with the alone time to think my mind is a flurry of activity processing my thoughts.

I feel sad, sad that he's left. It's as if I can feel our bond stretching like an invisible elastic band. The further he goes the more it stretches, waiting to snap back in place once we're reunited.

My musings are interrupted by a knock on the door and one of the nurses pokes her head around, checking it's okay to come in and give my dad his personal care. I make polite chit chat for a moment, smiling and nodding but not really listening before grabbing my bag and taking the opportunity to have a shower while he has people with him.

Washing my hair, Paul is all I can think about. Has he get home safely? how is work going? has Rachel tried to get her claws into him again? how will they punish her? how will the others feel about her punishment?

This girl is a part of their tribe. The chief's daughter for goodness sake, the alpha's sister. Will they dislike me because of the trouble I've created? what if they don't accept me and how will that effect Paul?

I growl in frustration…shit did I just growl, oh crap. Is this a part of the imprint? have I ever growled before? damn it, if I hulk out and start sprouting fur they will have one pissed off chick on their hands.

Smiling at the thought I flick the shower off. Drying and dressing quickly I weave my hair into a braid so I don't have to bother drying it. Exiting the bathroom I find the nurses have gone which is probably best, I know they we're trying to figure out a polite way to ask about Paul.

Resting back in the chair I close my eyes thinking of him. Despite his reassurances that he wants me and this imprint it still concerns me, does it not bother him the problems its created within his pack and tribe. What if I let myself love him and then five or twenty years down the line the imprint wears off and he hates me for taking his choices away.

I do like him a lot. Last night getting to know him, it had felt so easy and right. I can see how easy it would be to just let myself go, not think about any consequences and fall in love with him.

But no matter which angle I look at it from, his choices have still been taken away from him. He hasn't chosen me for himself, I was chosen for him. And by whom? his wolf? the Quileute Gods? who decided little ole me was his best match.

Someone should make an 'Imprinting guide' reference book with all the answers to my questions. I want to ask Paul but I'm not confident he will tell me the truth, not wanting to hurt my feelings. I rub my forehead, the headache making it's reappearance again.

In some ways I feel that I'm being ungrateful. Here I am, being given this amazing man who is everything I could want and still I question the dynamics of the imprint, still I question if I'm doing the right thing.

Jeez when did I become so pessimistic. Paul has assured me he wants to be with me so why don't I just shut up and take it as it is, if he isn't worried then why should I be?

Because you care what happens to him, you don't want him to get hurt. You don't want to be the one who hurt's him, if you don't look out for his best interests then who will? hell, sometimes I wish I didn't think as much.

Crap, just chill out Sadie, there's no rush for anything. It's not like your getting married. Take things as they come, you know your worth it, you're a good person damn it. Prove it to everyone.

So, that's what I will do, I at least owe him that much. From now on I will take his word as oath, make him and his pack see why I have been the chosen one. I'll make him happy, make him glad he imprinted on me. Be everything he needs and wants. I'll be the best god damn imprint there ever was.

Billy's POV

Pouring myself another whisky, I take a huge gulp and then another. Oh Sarah, how have things come to this? speak to me honey, give me some words of wisdom that will get me through this.

Visions of my late wife flow through my mind, she was such a beauty, had such a kind soul. She would of known how to deal with Rachel, I'm sure if she had still been alive this situation would never of arisen.

I rub my eyes, tiredness making my body ache. After screaming and shouting all night about killing Sadie and the other imprints, Rachel has finally quietened and fallen asleep. Perhaps I should take advantage of this lull and have a rest as well but the revelations over the past twenty four hours dominate my mind, not letting me switch off.

Carlisle and Edward stayed with me all night so they could assess her behaviour. I've never witnessed such rage, turmoil seeping through her every pore and still she can't understand what she has done wrong. Carlisle is right, there really is no reasoning with her.

Like every parent who has ever been in this kind of situation, I ask myself where I've gone wrong. What should I of done differently, the when's, how's and why's terrorising my every thought.

I have spent most of the night researching psychopathic tendencies, psychosis and delusional behaviour, the outcome isn't pleasant. Even with professional help she's a danger to herself and others and with her threats to kill Sadie hanging over me, I cannot take that chance. I know I have no choice but to have her admitted.

Just as I have no choice but to let Aditi alter her mind. I cannot take the risk of her telling other's our secret, whether they believe it or not. Even if it feels like the ultimate betrayal, this is something I have to do. To protect my pack and tribe I must act as their leader not as a father.

After much deep thinking I have come to the realisation that it's time for me to step down from my role as chief.

I feel I have let the pack and tribe down, how can I assist my people when I cannot even manage my own daughter? I shall start to make the necessary arrangements within the next few days, get this situation dealt with first. I at least owe the pack that much.

Paul's POV

"Looks great, good job"

Sam appraises the staircase that I've managed to finish in record breaking time. I nod and continue packing my tools away, keen to leave and be with Sadie.

"Emily just text, she has a hamper made up for you if you want to collect it before you go to the hospital?"

"Yep that would be good, if I run back will you take my tools home for me?"

"Of course. Will you be coming back later when Aditi arrives?"

"I think I should be there, I wanna make sure this is all over plus I think I owe it to Jake and Billy to be there don't you think?"

""Yeah, we all owe Billy and Jake that much, this is hard on them they feel responsible" Jared says with a frown and a shake of his head.

"Only one person responsible and she should be grateful she's still alive" I snap back. Yes I know I'm supposed to be a protector but it's never going to make me a saint now is it.

He holds in hands up in surrender "I wasn't implying any different man, I'm just saying"

I shrug, as long as she's gone without harming Sadie I don't care what happens to her. I can try and sympathize but whatever illness she has doesn't mean she should get off scot-free.

After throwing my tools in the back of Sam's truck I phase and run to Emily's, stopping long enough to pick up the hamper. I dash home and quickly change deciding to run to the hospital in my human form, much easier to carry the hamper and I don't want to take the truck when I know I'm going to have to leave later for Aditi's arrival.

Strolling through the hospital to the hospice ward I hear Sadie groan quietly. I quicken my pace wondering what's wrong, I can hear Scott's heartbeat so I know he's still with us for now.

Throwing open the door I find her leaning against the wall, one arm in front supporting her forehead, the other rubbing her back. She looks around to see who's entered and smiles when she see's it's me.

"What's wrong, what's the matter?" I say, scanning the room for any impending danger.

"Back ache, dozed off leant over the bed" she whispers, fingers massaging her back.

I place the hamper down and walk over to her. God she's so beautiful, how did I get so lucky.

"Do you trust me?"

She slants her head to face me. "Kind of" she giggles, a slight smirk on her face.

I raise her tee and start rubbing up and down her back gently, letting my warm fingertips heat her back.

"Umm"

I move closer, placing my hands on her hips, stroking up and down with slow movements. Then pressing down slightly my thumbs rotating.

"Feels good" she whispers.

I keep moving my hands slowly up and down keeping the pressure light, my body heat finally being useful.

"Ugh, that's nice" she groans quietly.

Shit, the noises she's making are going straight to my dick. I shuffle back so she won't feel the hard on that's growing by the second.

I run my hands up under her tee to her shoulders, giving them a massage as well. Gently I rub down and then up again my fingers going under the back of her bra quickly before moving on.

"Umm, you even try to undo my bra and you'll be in big trouble mister" she laughs.

I snicker and give her bra strap a ping. Using all my fingers I keep rubbing and prodding. She arches her back and moans loudly. Fuck is she trying to kill me?

Shit she sounds so sexy, I can't wait to get her in my bed. Hell who cares about a bed, I just can't wait to have her be mine.

"Feel better?" I ask, fingers still moving, not wanting to stop touching her.

"Yeah, your good at this. Thank you"

I bend down and kiss the back of her neck quickly, she doesn't seem to mind. We stay this way for a short while longer until my stomach growls and she laughs loudly.

"Come on, lets get some food into you"

She stands straighter and turns around giving me that spine tingling smile of hers. I pull her into my arms hugging her tight. She wraps her arms around me and nestles her face into my chest. Fuck food, I don't need to eat if I can stay like this forever, her touch is all I need.

"Emily made us a hamper, not sure what's in it"

"Oh that's sweet of her, tell her I said thanks"

We sit eating and chatting. She's so easy to talk to, happy to listen to me tell her about the pack. She looks uneasy when I tell her about Quil imprinting on Claire but the look wear's off when I tell her about him being a big brother figure to her.

"Perhaps he's not meant to have a relationship with her when she's older? Maybe it's just about protecting her and keeping her safe, I dunno.." she trails off shrugging her shoulders.

Shit, we've never thought about it like that, everyone assuming, no matter how disturbing the thought seems that when she reaches a certain age their love will just mature into them both wanting a relationship with each other.

"What's going to happen to Rachel?"

I sigh heavily. I was dreading her asking this, how best to explain?

"Carlisle thinks, no, he knows that Rachel is psychotic. Her behaviour is delusional. She's being admitted to a secure mental health facility in Seattle either tonight or tomorrow morning"

Her eyes open wide, she rubs her eyes frowning. Shaking her head from side to side.

"That's one thing I thought of when she came here" she whispers "I don't know anything about it, it was just her demeanour. It was as if she was on drugs or something, poor girl. Her poor father and Jake, god they must be so worried. How are they, can I do anything to help?"

After everything Rachel has done to her and she still wants to help, she's concerned for Billy and Jake. Yeah my girl's special alright.

"Did Carlisle explain anything about the vamps special powers?"

"No, what powers?" she asks looking alarmed at the thought.

I explain to her about the Cullen's different powers and then tell her about Aditi coming to help us, how his power works. Emphasizing that Billy and Jake have given their consent, we cannot risk the her revealing our secret further.

As I talk, I take my cell out my back pocket, resting it on the table. "They will contact me later when their ready"

She's thoughtful for a moment, taking it all in. I expect her to delve in, trying to discover more information about him but she surprises me.

"You say Alice can see the future, can she see my dad? If she can, don't let anyone tell me Paul, I don't want to know when he's going to die, I just...don't"

I pull her up out of her chair and onto my lap, cradling her in my arms. Giving what comfort I can.

"She probably could see if she looked but she wouldn't tell you, we wouldn't. I understand Sadie, I really do. Something's we're better of not knowing eh?"

Nodding, she rests her head in the crook of my shoulder. She wraps her arm around the back of my head and absent-mindedly strokes my hair at the nape of my neck. It feels fantastic, her touch soothing my very soul.

I close my eyes, simply content to have her in my arms and touching me.

"Your tired?"

"I'm okay, I'm fine" I reply, shifting to sit up straighter.

She seems to realise she's still touching my neck and hair and stops "I'm sorry, I can't seem to help it" she shrugs.

"Don't stop, it's nice. Relaxing" I coax back stifling a yawn.

"Go to sleep Paul, it's okay I don't mind and you've got a busy night ahead. You'll hear when they ring you"

I nod, closing my eyes once again. Her touch relaxing me into sleep.

I wake to the noise of my cell ringing. Sadie's sat up alert, eye's watching my every move. She reaches over for my cell handing it to me.

"Answer it sleepyhead"

Blinking furiously I glance at the clock, shit, I've been asleep over four hours. All this time I could have been getting to know her more and I've slept our time away.

"I said I didn't mind you going to sleep, answer your cell" she says, somehow knowing I'm giving myself a verbal kick up the ass for sleeping for so long.

"Yes?" I question into the cell, not quite awake enough for any pleasantries.

"He's here. It's going to take place at the Cullen's house in about an hour, we're just getting things arranged" Jared's voice booms out, snapping my mind to attention.

"Sure, I'll be there"

Sadie looks at me "Even I heard that" she laughs quietly.

Standing up from my lap and stretching, she bends down to the hamper, taking the rest of the sandwiches out and handing them to me.

"You should eat before you go and I need to use the bathroom" she whispers walking into the en-suite.

Thirty minutes later and I know I really must go. I lift her as I stand and place her back on her feet. This time she hugs me first and I wrap my arms around her pulling me tighter.

"I hope it goes okay. Will you tell Jake and Billy that I'm sorry about all this, maybe if I'd just.."

"Hey" I interrupt, holding her at arms length so I can see her "This is not your fault, none of this is your fault. You've haven't done anything wrong at all, trust me please"

She looks up, those big blue eyes locked on mine. Nodding slightly she pulls me towards her, resting her head against my chest and squeezing me tight.

"Be safe won't you? Come back whenever you can"

"I will, to both. I'll see you soon"

We hug each other again and I kiss her forehead before forcing myself to leave when I had promised myself I wouldn't leave her for no one. After tonight nothing was going to make me leave her alone in this hospital again.

Running to the Cullen's I can hear Rachel ranting and screaming already about how we can't do this to her, how she'll get us back one day. Even a group of vampires and wolves don't put her off, glaring at everyone present.

Approaching the house everyone is stood outside huddled in groups with Rachel stood beside Jake who is looking distraught, Ness by his side.

"I'm sorry man, really I am"

He nods and looks wearily at Aditi who is stood talking to Carlisle and Edward, finalizing the details.

"Paul? Paul, you can't let them do this to me, I love you. Paul? help me, fight them and we can escape together like we should of done, your mine, MINE you hear me" Rachel screeches, trying to escape from Jake's hold.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you Rachel but you have to realise that I don't want you, I'm not your's to have" I say bluntly and walk away to stand with Jared and the others.

"They've brainwashed you! That little hokwot bitch will pay for taking you from me, I'll fucking kill her and her stupid father" she yells as we all simultaneously growl at her.

"Quiet" Jake berates, holding her tighter in his grip.

"Where's Billy?" I whisper to Leah

"He didn't want to witness this, he said he couldn't. Mom and Charlie are with him" she whispers back.

I can understand that. I can see the strain Jake is under by being here and wouldn't wish this on Billy as well.

"We're ready" Carlisle says, quiet enough so that just us with super hearing can hear.

Aditi is staring at Rachel, a golden glow surrounding his body. His face masked in concentration.

Jake pulls Rachel who is now quiet towards him kissing her head. "I'm sorry sister but we have to do this for your own good. I love you, dad loves you, your family loves you. Be in peace"

She hasn't moved or acknowledged he's spoken to her. Her gaze transfixed on the leech. Her eyes roll back for a brief moment and she holds her head in her hands moaning quietly.

"Her mind is strong, especially for a human. It's working but I would feel more comfortable if I could touch her head, get right into her mind. Is that acceptable to you Jacob?" Aditi asks, perfectly aware of how hard this is for him and having great respect for us wolves unlike others of his kind.

"Yes. Do what you need to do" Jake says quietly, looking at his sister who is stood with a muddled look on her face, eyes wide and shining bright.

In a flash Aditi stands beside Rachel, his hands on her head. She makes no objections, caught in his spell. His golden glow gets darker, almost orange and she gasps loudly.

He gently lets her go and steps away, nodding at Jake "It is done"

Rachel snaps her head up looking around at us all before fixing her gaze on Jake.

"Jake? What are we all doing here?" she asks looking around confused as Esme approaches her.

"Hello dear, I'm Esme. I have a drink for you, come join me for a chat while Jake finishes his business with his friends"

We all know the plan, the drink Esme is offering has been mixed with a sedative by Carlisle to settle her for the journey to Seattle.

Rachel looks at the big house and her eyes light up. She follows Esme without hesitation to the table where Esme has food set up.

Aditi comes over to where we're all now stood together, supporting Jake who looks like he's going to cry at any moment.

"As per your instructions I have made it that she remembers everything that has happened in her life apart from knowing the Cullen's and what we all are, yourselves as well. You asked me to make her forget about knowing Paul which I have done, she will remember the rest of you. I have made her forget ever meeting Sadie or her father and everything else that has happened since"

Jake nods solemnly and turns away to gaze at Rachel who's laughing at something Esme has said while unsuspectingly drinking the drugged drink.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to your sister Jacob, please pass my commiserations to your father" bowing his head slightly he turns to stand with Jasper and the other Cullen's.

We all watch as Rachel sits down on the steps of the house, her head slumping forward, chin on her chest. A short moment later her breathing settles and she falls into a deep slumber courtesy of whatever drugs Carlisle has slipped in her drink.

Jake stands tall, his face showing a range of different emotions. He turns to Edward and Carlisle.

"I promised dad we would take her back before we leave for Seattle so he can see her for himself one last time before being admitted. Who knows if she'll let us see her after that" he sighs, rubbing his face.

"Let's go now, I've had enough of tonight already"

I pat his shoulder, not knowing what to say or do. He gives us all a nod in understanding and goes and picks Rachel up carrying her easily and walks to Edward's car for the drive to the res and eventually Seattle.

We all stay talking for a while longer about how Jake and Billy will cope with the after effects. We all vow to look out for our brother and chief before going our separate ways.

I quickly run back to the hospital and watch through the open door as Sadie sit's close to the bed with her dad's hand in hers. As I walk in she stands and I embrace her in a hug.

I sit down bringing her with me onto my lap. "We'll talk later, just let me hold you for now"

She remains quiet, knowing tonight has been hard on us all. She snuggles into me, arm around my shoulder stroking the hair at the nape of my neck in an effort to calm me. I promise myself that from now on she comes first, I won't leave her alone here again.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The Characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

AN: All details on psychosis and the drugs they would use to treat this we're found via Great Britain's National Health websites, so I apologise if their are any inaccuracies or misleading information!

Chapter 14

Jake's POV

The drive back to the Res is silent apart from Rachel's quiet grunts and groans. I had assumed that the sedative Carlisle gave her would make her quiet, knock her out completely for a while but after just fifteen minutes she's starting to stir already.

As if he knows what I'm thinking Carlisle speaks up, "Aditi was correct, her mind is very strong for a human. I'm wondering if it's part of the 'Black' genes, giving her mind a shield almost like Bella's in some way but also making her psychosis worse, anyone else would be out for hours"

Edward nods in agreement, "She's trying to wake herself up, she knows something is not right but her mind is too muddled to comply"

He continues the drive through the Res and I see dad waiting outside with Sue and Charlie by his side supportively. He looks ragged, older than when I left earlier, his face showing the signs of his heartbreak.

I quickly tell him everything that has happened and Carlisle tries to explain his diagnosis theory on why the sedative isn't working as well as it should. Dad looks stolid before speaking.

"Becca rang earlier, her fortnightly call home. I explained some off what was happening to Rachel, to keep her in the loop so to speak. She umm, she told me some bad things Jake" he whispers looking down at his feet which are resting on the footplates of his wheelchair.

"Last year when she went to see them in Hawaii she tried to seduce Leo. She.."

"What?" I interrupt, "She tried it on with Becca's husband?"

"Yes. She tried to pass it off as a mis-understanding but Leo wasn't having any of it. They kicked her out of the house and Becca refuses to have anything more to do with her. She didn't want us to have to take sides so didn't tell us"

I'm gob smacked. My own sister tried it on with her twin's husband, how low can you go. I sit down on the grass talking quietly to dad, taking no notice when Carlisle excuses himself to answer his cell.

After a while Carlisle comes and stands back beside us, clearing his throat although he has no need.

"When I tried to find Rachel's medical records I was only able to find them up to the beginning of last year, I had someone digging into it for me. Last year sometime she changed her surname to 'Alana' which I believe is Becca's surname. She changed her doctor as her previous one wanted to refer her to a psychiatrist after her bosses told him they we're concerned for her mental well-being"

Oh god, she changed her surname to Becca and Leo's? I'm not sure how much more I can take of all this, we need to get her admitted now. I run my hands through my hair and rub my face trying to erase my tiredness.

"Her new Doctor, Dr Williams, put her on Risperidone which is a Antipsychotic drug. It was helping however she hasn't renewed her prescription for over three months. I have just spoken to him and he agrees with getting her admitted. We can use this to our advantage. As she won't remember what she has done to Paul & Sadie, this will help explain why she's being admitted"

I look at dad and he nods wearily. I know now is the time to leave, before she fully wakes again and starts shouting at us all. I don't think he can take anymore revelations, the strain is becoming to much.

"Okay, well let's get going before she wakes. The sooner she's admitted the better, for her own sake"

Standing, I lean down and pat dad's shoulder and he squeezes my arm in return.

"Come see me when your back son. I want to know your safe and what happens"

Giving his arm another pat, I nod in acquiescence before making my way to Edward's car which he now has running. I just want this madness to end. At least I know Edward will get us there in his usual speedy style.

Sadie's POV

Sat on Paul's lap stroking the back of his hair, I try to stop myself from demanding to know what happened, I know he needs time to comprehend his thoughts.

I once read a quote that said 'Guilt is the gift that keeps on giving'. I didn't understand it at the time but now I do. I feel guilty about everything.

Guilty that I'm falling in love with Paul while my dad's dying - what kind of daughter does that make me?

Guilty that I'm here falling in love with Paul while Jake looses a sister and Billy a daughter. Because she told me their secret. Because Paul imprinted on me.

My rational side tries it's best to correct me. I know my dad would like it that I have Paul to help me through this. I know he wouldn't blame me for falling in love. I know he would understand but I still feel the guilt.

Just as I know that I'm not to blame for Rachel's actions and definitely not to blame for being imprinted on. But still the guilt eats away, festering unpleasantly until I give myself a mental kick up the backside and tell myself to stop thinking so much.

"It went as expected. Aditi's power worked on her. I don't know what I expected but I didn't expect to feel this bad for her. Sad that this is how her life has become" Paul says, bringing me out of my guilt trip.

"All of this was beyond our control and that pisses me off. I want to help Jake and Billy but I don't know how"

I stop playing with his hair and snuggle down into him as he wraps his arms around me, his chin resting lightly on my head.

"Be there for them when they want to talk. Don't not talk about her just because of this. They will never get over this but we can make it easier for them to cope with" I say diplomatically.

He sighs and I hear him breathing in my scent. I'm so glad I had that shower earlier, I hope I smell as good to him as he does to me.

"As time passes it will become easier and hopefully she will let them see her. And who knows, perhaps with the right medical care she can get better and one day lead a somewhat normal life again" I add as an afterthought.

"Yeah, your right. I hope she lets them visit her, we'll just have to see. Now, is there any food left, I'm starving" he snickers.

"Yeah, because it's been ages since you last ate" I snort back, bending over the arm of the chair to reach for the rest of the hamper Emily made up.

He inhales his food rather than eating it and I guess it's only thanks to his wolfy metabolism that he doesn't suffer from indigestion. I pass him a bottle of water which he downs in one go before burping loudly, I pretend I haven't heard and roll my eyes.

"Paul? umm, you don't have to tell me now if you don't want to but you've never mentioned your parents, are they still around?" I whisper, snuggling back into him.

I feel him stiffen and know that I have inadvertently put my foot in my mouth.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer, it's your business" I quickly say, trying to right my wrong. He squeezes me gently and starts speaking.

"My mom's an alcoholic. She walked out when I was seven and I haven't seen her since. We moved back here when I was eight but my dad wasn't around much, he had better things to do than look after me" he says numbly, stroking my arm.

"After I phased he packed up and left with his girlfriend. I think they went to California but I can't be sure, he hasn't contacted me since either. Neither of them we're into parenting" he rushes out, voice lacking emotion.

I intertwine my hand with his, stroking his hand with my thumb. Desperately wishing I hadn't asked, I should of waited for him to bring the topic up.

"I've never met my mom" I say, breaking the now silence. "She didn't want children, she gave away her rights to me before I was even born"

He stiffens again, gripping me tighter to him. "How do you mean she gave away her rights?"

"She was nineteen when she met my dad, he was five years older. I'm basically the result of a one night stand" I whisper, untangling my hand from his and fidgeting with my sleeve.

"She was a payroll assistant at one of the site's he visited. They had a week long tryst, kinda like a holiday romance you know?" I reply, as his hand stops my fidgeting hand and entwines it back with his.

"He had moved on to his next work placement by the time she found out she was pregnant. She was young, not ready to settle down with the responsibilities of raising a child. She told my dad that she would only go through with the pregnancy if he agreed to raise me and accept full custody which he did. I've seen a photo of her but never met her. I don't even think of her anymore. My dad was, is, a great dad, he more than made up for it"

"Fuck" he snarls "How could she do that? I thought my mom was bad enough"

"I wrote to her once when I was twelve. She never replied. After that I never tried again. If she tried to contact me now I'd tell her to fuck off, I don't need her, she's nothing to me now"

"So, we'll be each others family then hey? Cos I'm never letting you go Sadie, your mine, mine forever" he whispers fiercely, kissing my forehead and hugging me closer if that's at all possible.

"I think I can cope with that" I laugh, desperate to lighten the sombre mood.

"Do you play poker?" I ask with a smile, twisting to face him.

"Yep. Why? you got cards?"

"Yeah"

Standing and going over to where my bag is, I rummage through until I find the deck.

For the next two hours we play cards. Teasing each other and keeping ourselves amused. It's great to see the different sides of his personality and one thing I can vouch for is that Paul Lahote tries to cheat when playing cards, trying to use his quick reflexes to exchange a bad hand when he thinks I'm not looking.

By the time I'm starting to yawn we each owe each other different gains. He owes me five frames for my pictures, an oil change on my truck and enough back rubs to last me a lifetime. In return I owe him two home cooked meals and three apple pies. The way I see it we both win, I want to cook for him anyway.

As he packs the cards away, I use the bathroom and clean my teeth. It's gone one am and I'm trying hard not to continually yawn. Walking back into the room, Paul passes me to use the bathroom as well, stopping to give me a quick hug before he continues.

I go to my dad's bed and kiss him on the forehead. Stroking his arm I tell him how much I love him and to remember I'm here with him.

When Paul comes back, he stops by the bed with me, putting his arm around my shoulder and squeezing to show his support. I kiss my dad again and then turn, holding Paul's hand and leading us to the chair.

He sits down first and I clamber on top of him, making myself comfortable for the night ahead. Resting my head against his broad chest as his arms envelop me, holding me close to him.

"Sleep now babe, I've got you both covered" he whispers, referring to my dad as well.

He called me 'Babe.' Yeah, I like that terminology. I close my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep.

Paul's POV

Clutching Sadie as close as I can, I greedily inhale her scent and lick my lips. The desire to kiss her is getting stronger and stronger but I've reigned myself in so far knowing this is not the place for that to happen.

Talking about my parents had been a mind fuck. I hate talking about them, the feelings of abandonment taking me back to being that scared little boy again, desperate for attention from them but knowing it wouldn't come, no matter how hard I tried to please them.

I wish I'd been able to meet her dad before he got unwell. From what she's told me he sounds like a top bloke and I hope he would of liked me, given me a chance with his daughter.

I've noticed his breathing has got shallower, taut with each breath and his heartbeat stutters every now and then. I haven't mentioned it yet, unsure if I should, so I will just keep observing and monitoring him.

She showed me a photo of him that she has on her cell. He looked full of life and strong, not at all like the man laying in the bed opposite me. It totally sucks. He's only forty four, no age really and this is how his life is ending, such a terrible waste.

Frowning to stop myself being so melancholic, I think about our time talking and playing cards earlier. It's been years since I've felt so relaxed and genuinely happy, she's fun to be with and she's going to keep me on my toes that's for sure.

She whimpers in her sleep and I lightly stroke her cheek with my knuckles. She immediately quietens and I kiss her forehead and rub my face in her hair wondering what she's dreaming about. For once I wish I had Edward's ability so I could see into her mind and understand how I can help her more.

Thinking of the Cullen's, I wonder when they'll be leaving to join the others in Alaska. I know Carlisle has only stayed around so he can be Scott's Doctor when he dies, out of respect for Sadie.

Thinking about Scott dying makes me nervous. Harry is the only person who's death touched me in anyway and that was more because of how it effected Sue, Leah and Seth. How will I know what to say or do, how will I know how to support her? Shit, all I can do is be here for her, let her know how much I care. I hope that will be enough and I don't fuck it up.

Shifting slightly in the chair, I think about how Jake's getting on admitting Rachel into the unit in Seattle. How much of a fight is she putting up, I can imagine her creating quite the scene. I will text him later and find out but for now I'm going to soak up this time with my girl cuddled tight against me.

I never imagined ever falling in love with anyone. I thought I was too hardened for that to happen, too jaded to allow myself to feel that emotion but I know without a doubt that this girl in my lap is it for me. I love her. She's mine. All mine and I'm never letting her go.

AN: A short chapter I know but that's because the next will be so long. I hope the poker/playing cards scenario made sense. I have a mild form of Dyscalculia which is like Dyslexia only with numbers/math and the website I went onto to learn about poker just totally confused me so I just made it up!


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The Characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

AN: Just giving you a 'Tissue Alert' warning for this chapter!

And I apologise for the delay, I had forgotten about Easter when I said I'd post it on Monday so between Easter egg hunt's and family commitments I got waylaid.

Chapter 15

Sadie's POV

Waking from my slumber I blink and rub my eyes, looking up to find Paul peering down at me with a smile on his handsome face, his brown eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Morning" I yawn, snuggling back against him briefly as his hand strokes through my hair. I'm sure his body heat makes me feel more drowsy, I'm tempted to fall back asleep.

"Morning beautiful," he replies softly.

Yawning again, I so wish we didn't have to move and even though it's only eight thirty, I feel bad for not being awake for my dad so I sit myself up so I can stretch.

The movement pushes my breasts forward, right under Paul's face and I laugh to myself when his eyes get wide and he looks the other way biting down on his lower lip, pretending he hasn't noticed.

I look over at my dad who's position has been changed sometime in the night, I must have been in a deep sleep not to have heard the nurses come in. Again I blame Paul's body heat and how he makes me feel, he's too god damn comfy.

I give his muscled chest a quick squeeze and untangle my legs from his lap to stand, he stands as well and winks before walking into the en-suite. I amble over to my dads bed and bend down to kiss his forehead and hold his hand in mine.

"I love you, I always will" I whisper, stroking his hand gently.

Paul exit's the bathroom and seeing me leant over the bed, picks up the chair and positions it as near to the bed as it will allow, gesturing for me to sit down.

"We're out of food so I'm gonna go get us something to eat, you stay here with your dad. Any requests? anything you don't like?"

"No I'm pretty easy, do you want some cash?" I ask, attempting to rise from the chair to get my purse from my bag.

He rolls his eyes in answer, looking affronted that I'd even ask, "I've got this, it's okay. I'll be back as soon as I can"

I nod as he bends down and kisses my head. His body engulfs me and I stand quickly pulling him into a hug, a wave of sadness taking over me. He seems surprised for a moment before he wraps his arms around me and we stand for a moment revelling in each other's touch before I release him.

"I'll be back soon," he whispers in my ear before turning and hurrying out of the room.

I sit back down, picking up my dad's hand again. He feels colder although his body still has a clammy feel. His fingers, arms and lips have patches of a bluish/purple colouring to them. I stay still and listen to his breathing which seems to hitch every other breath and his mouth has opened slightly, his jaw drooping.

Turning his wrist I try to feel for his radial pulse so I can time it but it's so faint I can't be accurate. I try to find his carotid artery pulse on his neck but after feeling all around I can't find it so eventually I give up. What was I going to do with this information anyway, there's nothing I can do, no miraculous cure going to appear out of thin air and save the day.

Remembering everything that I've read about stomach cancer and the last stages, I feel the urge to sob and flee screaming from the room. I know his death is going to happen soon, maybe today, if not tomorrow.

All this time I have been mentally preparing myself for this but now I realize that no amount of preparation will help when death finally takes him away from me. I feel myself start to shake and I can't help the tears that run down my face.

Wiping my face with my sleeve, I hiccup and sigh loudly. How do people get through this? Where do they draw the strength from? How will I cope without him? The idea of him not being in life anymore makes my eyes water again and this time I let myself sob quietly, resting my head on his arm, holding his hand against my cheek.

The door flies open and Paul rushes through, throwing sandwiches and snacks on the other chair before scooping me up and sitting me back on his lap while still letting me rest against my dad.

"He's going to die soon, I can feel it" I say quietly, my voice breaking.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I've got you, I'm here, not going anywhere"

I sniff loudly while Paul rubs my back gently. He remains silent, giving me the time I need, all the while my tears still flow, streaming down my face onto my dad's arm.

After a while I'm all cried out and feeling slightly calmer, I sit myself up and cuddle into Paul with my eyes closed. I feel him gently wipe my tears away with his thumb and then he kisses my forehead softly.

He reaches over for my dad's hand and encases it in mine, putting his large hand over the top. The sweet gesture makes my eyes well up again, shit, how lucky am I to have him by my side supporting me through this, however did I think I could get through this alone.

"T-t-thank you" I stutter, bringing all our hands to my face and kissing Paul's, he hugs me tighter in response.

I take deep breaths and tilt my head to face Paul, finally opening my eyes. His face show his emotions, he looks as tense as I feel, understanding written across his features.

When I had first woke this morning I had felt so happy to wake in his arms, last nights fun temporarily making me forget the pain and sadness I have been feeling. And now less than an hour later I am being reminded why we're in this hospital in the first place, reminded that I will be leaving without my dad.

I feel Paul stiffen and then relax as he turns his head towards the door and moments later Dr Cullen taps lightly on door frame and enters. He gives us both a small smile.

"Sadie, Paul. I'm here to check on Scott if that's okay?"

"Of course," I say quickly, resting my dad's hand back on the bed and rising to stand by the bed as Paul stands to join me.

"His breathing is getting worse. He has long periods of pausing in-between and his body feels more rigid" I say quietly, meeting the Docs golden eyes which show sympathy and compassion.

He nods as he attaches the cuff off the blood pressure machine which inflates before beeping the pressure readings.

"His pressure has dropped, his heart is only beating twenty two breaths per minute and he's showing signs of cyanosis which is the bluish colouring you can see. That's due to the low oxygen of the red blood cells"

"How long do you think…"

"I cannot say for definite Sadie but I'm afraid that time is soon approaching" he replies quietly, patting my shoulder and letting me fall back against Paul who holds me in a tight grip.

I sigh loudly and exhale for a long time, wishing I could transfer my breath into my dad, keep him going for longer, breathe on his behalf.

"Do you think he's in any pain? I don't want that for him"

"I don't think he is. His isn't showing any signs of discomfort or distress. Morphine would help but it also lowers the heart rate so I am reluctant to give him that at this stage. Oxygen therapy may help if he is in pain so keep an eye on him for signs of distress and let me know if that's how you wish to proceed"

"Yeah I will" I reply with a small smile, whiling myself not to start crying again. I'd hate to be a Doctor, the bearer of bad news.

Thinking of bad news and desperate to talk about something else, to forget about death for just a moment, I remember Rachel and wonder how they got on admitting her into the unit in Seattle.

"Umm, how did you get on with Rachel last night? Is Jake okay?" I ask, sitting back down while Paul remains standing, leaning against the chair and resting his arm across my shoulder.

"She came around in the car just as we got there. Saying she was furious would be an understatement, she got quite violent and had to be restrained. She's not in a good way however I'm confident that she will improve. It was hard for Jake to see her like that but he has us all to help him, he will be okay in time"

I shake my head in sorrow for Jake and Billy. It must feel like she's died to them and they are mourning the loss of her, of what she could and should of been. I can forgive her for how she told me about vampires and wolves, I just hope that one day she can lead a normal life again and forgive Billy and Jake for what she see's as family betrayal.

The Doc looks at Paul, a frown on his face, "Billy has decided to step down from being Chief. He's going to formally announce his decision within the next few days"

"What? Why would he do that?" he yells, anger clear on his face before he realizes where we are and mutters a quick apology to me which I accept graciously.

"He feels that by not being able to see the signs in Rachel, he doesn't have it in him anymore to be a good chief. Ridiculous of course and everyone's trying to change his mind, hopefully he will see how his grief is effecting his decisions"

I can understand his way of thinking but surely it shouldn't come to this, he shouldn't resign from being chief because of his daughters actions, actions he had no control over. I feel myself starting to get angry, this is unfair on him and me, would I be known in the pack as the imprint that made the chief resign?

Okay so I know that I'm projecting my own grief into his decision making but he can't do this, it's not right. I won't allow it.

"But that's crazy, he can't do this" I cry out, jumping to my feet. I turn and grab my cell from the coffee table, holding it out to Paul.

"What's his number? I want to speak to him"

"Babe, I know you want to help but I'm not sure if…"

"No, Paul. Maybe this is what Billy needs, someone from the outside to speak some sense" the Doc interrupts quickly.

Paul frowns but reluctantly dials Billy's number and hands the cell back to me, after a few rings he answers.

"Hello"

"Billy? It's Sadie, Sadie Matthews. May I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sadie? of course. Is everything okay? Is Paul with you?"

"Paul is with me, so is Dr Cullen. Umm, things are not good with my dad but that's not why I want to speak to you"

"I'm so sorry to hear about your dad Sadie, if there is anything I can do, please do ask"

"Thank you and there is something you can do for me"

"Of course, I will do anything I can to help"

"Well then, you can forget this silly idea of resigning from being chief, you can't do this, it's not right"

"Oh Sadie my dear. I have my reasons, what with everything that has happened with Rachel I just don't think I have what it takes anymore. I…."

"You are not responsible for Rachel's actions Billy. No one could of foreseen all this. And it's not fair on the rest of your tribe now is it?" I interrupt breathlessly.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, from what I understand most of the tribe do not know about all this supernatural stuff so as far as they are concerned you would be resigning for no obvious reason. Don't make them pay for her mistakes, you have done nothing wrong in their eyes, they won't understand"

"Well, I hadn't thought of it quite like that, I can see your points"

"As far as they are concerned your doing a damn good job of being chief and I'm sure you have a lot more to give. If you are concerned enough about your tribe to want to resign to give them better then you're a good enough chief in my book, thinking of others first"

He chuckles down the line, "Your sure going to keep Paul in line aren't you?"

"He doesn't need me to keep him in line, he's not so bad" I laugh back, nudging Paul with my shoulder so he knows I'm just joking around.

"Please don't make any hasty decisions just yet. Give me one month Billy, one month before you decide. Please give me that" I plead earnestly.

I can hear him sighing, "Okay. I will not make any formal arrangements just yet. For you I will do this but I cannot make any promises that I will change my mind"

"I can be very persuasive Billy, I will do what I can to make you change your mind, I assure you"

He laughs and I continue, "I am sorry about everything that's happened to Rachel, I am thinking of you and Jake. I can appreciate how hard this is for you both, I'm sorry"

"I hope you understand that none of this is your fault either Sadie. I can only apologise for how you found out about all of this, it must have been a real shock"

"Yeah it was but it gave me Paul so in a weird way she done me a favour, I wouldn't be getting through this as well as I am if it wasn't for him" I say, as I feel Paul wrap his arms around my waist and I lean back against him.

"So, you stick to your promise and give me one month okay. I won't be a happy chick if I find out different"

"Sure sure" he replies with another chuckle.

"Okay, thank you. I look forward to meeting you again Billy, I will try not to throw any food over you this time" I giggle, remembering our first meeting.

He laughs and we exchange goodbye's. I turn around to face Paul and the Doc.

"That was great babe, good thinking"

"Yes, I think you may of gotten through to him Sadie, given him some serious thinking to do" the Doc says, a grin on his marble features.

"I hope so, I hope it changes his mind. Time will tell I guess"

I shrug and turn to face my dad, feeling deflated again now the momentum of speaking to Billy has passed. Paul rubs my shoulder and I sit back on the chair, reaching for and holding my dad's hand in mine again.

"I'll be going now Sadie but I will be around the hospital until late this evening. Please call me if you have any concerns or want to discuss pain relief or anything, anything at all"

I turn my face to meet the Doc's eyes and nod wearily, giving him a small smile that conveys my sorrow.

Once he's left the room, Paul lifts me out of the seat, sitting down and once again places me on his lap stroking my back in support.

"Your hungry, you should eat" I state emotionlessly.

He reaches over and grabs some of the packs of sandwiches, holding them out for me to choose.

"I'm not hungry, you help yourself though" I say with a shake of my head.

"You should try and eat something babe, you need to keep your strength up" he says quietly, ripping open one of the plastic wrappings and handing me a sandwich.

Although I don't want it, I take it from him and nibble it slowly, to show willing. Once I've started I realize how hungry I am so when he passes me the second piece I automatically finish it but refuse further offerings, telling him to dig in instead.

When he's finished I quickly use the bathroom and clean my teeth before hurrying back and sitting back on his lap. I settle back against him, my dad's hand in mine on my lap, stroking his hand with my thumb, silently reassuring him of my presence and waiting to see how the rest of the day plays out.

Paul's POV

Reaching down to lift one of the bottles of water I got from the vending machine I pass it to Sadie and gesture for her to drink. She takes a long swig and hands it back to me before clutching Scott's hand in hers again.

She looks pale and worried, an aura of nervousness surrounding her. I rest my head on her shoulder and hold her tighter, wishing I had the power to take her heartbreak away.

I had just finished stocking up from the vending machines and had been debating getting us a cooked breakfast from the cafeteria when I had first felt her sorrow through our bond. Immediately I had assumed the worst and rushed back thinking Scott had died, only to find her slumped over the bed crying quietly for what she knew was going to come.

When she'd told me that she thought he was going to die today, my heart had twisted in anxiety, my own feelings of helplessness surfacing making me want to vault out the window with her and keep her safe from grief forever.

Sighing quietly to myself I hug her closer and kiss the back of her neck in comfort. She grabs my hand and rests it over her own and his, just like I had done earlier.

My thoughts ramble to her conversation with Billy earlier, shit, I had felt so proud when she was speaking to him and trying to convince him not to resign from being chief. Despite her own feelings of impending doom, she had taken the bull by the horns and tried to reach out to him and like Carlisle I'm hoping it worked and it will put a stop to any thoughts he has on giving up his chief position just yet.

That would be a cluster fuck, who would take his place? Jake can't do it, half the time he's away with Ness and who knows what the future holds for them. Because she doesn't age, it means Jake can't either and despite Aditi using his power to alter how the tribe don't notice us aging, eventually people and new- comers would start to question it surely, it's going to be impossible for him to  
become the new chief.

Oh well, that's a future problem that the elders will have to decide as and when the situation arises. Maybe one of the younger pack will be suitable, Richard is quite the orator when he becomes passionate about a cause and he loves the attention that comes with it. Umm that's not so bad an idea, I will have to discuss the thought with Billy when I see him next, he could start training him now, let him learn the ropes.

Glancing down I see Sadie has her eyes closed, her lips twitching every now and then as if she wants to speak but can't bring herself to. I try not to look down her top at her boobs but I can't help myself, I am who I am.

Jesus, when she'd stretched earlier and her big boob's had strained against her tee, I'd had to bite down on my lip to stop a moan escaping. I'd wanted to pick her up and grind into her furiously, relieve some of our tension. Instead I'd looked the other way and when she'd stood up, I had hastily gone into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face, willing my hard on away.

"Paul, how does his heartbeat sound to you? His pulse is even weaker than earlier" Sadie whispers, thankfully interrupting my daydreaming about her boobs.

I pause for a moment before replying, "It keeps stuttering more than before, it sounds more shallow"

She nods and rises so she can lean over the bed. She kisses his cheek and rubs his arm, "I love you dad, I'm here" she whispers before sitting down again and putting his hand in hers once again. I wrap my arms around her waist and squeeze her tight, once again showing my support, its all I can do.

For the rest of the day we sit together quietly watching over Scott. I can't imagine what's going through her mind and I feel totally helpless that I can't do more for her, I'm can't even think of the right words to say anymore.

Every now and then one of the nurses will pop their heads around the door to check and see if we need anything. Each time she looks up with pain etched across her features and shakes her head gently, as if the weight of the world is on her shoulders holding her down.

She tells me to put the TV on if I'm bored but I feel that will destroy the peaceful ambience she's created. I hold her tighter breathing in her scent.

"I've been in this hospital over two hundred and ninety hours," she suddenly says quietly.

"This is day twelve. Do you realize it's a week today that you imprinted on me? You looked so angry when all that food landed on Billy"

I laugh quietly in reply holding her hand in mine.

"You told me that I needed to watch where I was going," she continues, "I was so embarrassed that I'd made a bad impression on the 'hot' looking guy" she giggles.

"You thought I was hot looking?"

"Yeah of course, you are, but your more than just your good looks. That night was the first time I dreamt of your wolf, I didn't associate the wolf with you until Rachel told me and then it all clicked together"

"When you dreamt about my wolf, what we're we doing?"

"Usually just led together, you were keeping me warm and safe. One time we we're sat on the cliff's watching the ocean below. I didn't want to wake up, It was so peaceful"

"We will always keep you warm and safe babe, always" I assure her, kissing her neck.

"I know you will, I feel it" she whispers, patting my arm and snuggling back into me.

I have so many more questions I want to ask, like when Rachel told her about us, how she had felt at the time but I hold off, I can ask another time. Instead I listen to Scott's heartbeat which is slowing down more each passing hour.

It's approaching twilight when he shows the first sign of distress. A quiet moan escapes his mouth and Sadie is up off my lap so quick it's a wonder she doesn't fall.

She runs her hand through his hair, talking to him as quick as she can.

"I'm here dad, it's okay, your not alone, I won't leave you, I love you,"

I stand beside her, not sure how to respond so I rest my hand on the middle of her back. His heartbeat is very faint now, even with my super hearing I can only just hear it.

"I love you so, so much, you're the best dad in the world. Your wonderful" she adds, tears now streaming down her face.

"You've been a great dad to me, always looked after me and I hope you know how much I respect you. I hope you know how much I love you, I love you so much and that will never change"

She can't help the loud sob that escapes from her mouth and I stand behind her closely, just in case she collapses.

"We had so much fun over the years, you're my best friend and I know you love me very much as well. I'll never forget that, never"

His arm twitches and she rubs it gently, his other hand firmly in her grip.

"I love you, god, do I love you so much. Paul's here with me, he'll keep me safe for you. You can go now dad, don't be in pain. Just know how much I love you. You can let go now, don't fight it, I'll never ever stop loving you"

His mouth opens wide and he gives one last loud gurgle of breath and then breathes no more, his mouth remaining wide open.

She cries loudly and bends over the bed stroking his hair and kissing every part of his face, still whispering how much she loves him. Her sobs must of alerted the nurses as footsteps hurry in their approach and three of them enter the room.

I look around and nod in reply to their silent question. One of them leaves the room, to alert Carlisle I expect, while the other two make their way to the bed.

"I'm so sorry Sadie, so sorry" the elder one says softly, reaching and rubbing her arm.

The gesture just makes her cry harder, tears falling on Scott's face. She kisses him again and brings both of his hands to her face and kisses them gently as well before placing them over his chest. She turns around and flings herself into my open arms, crying into my chest.

I hold her as tight as I can without crushing her, running my hands through her hair and whispering words of comfort, telling her I'm here for her and that I won't ever leave her, I'll keep her safe.

She weeps against me as the nurses tenderly wash his face with a cloth, wiping away where he had dribbled in his last moments. As Carlisle enters the room, the both pat Sadie's shoulder again, murmuring their condolences before leaving.

I lift my head to face Carlisle who's features are strained, expressing his remorse and regret.

"I'm so sorry Sadie. Please accept my condolences even if they mean nothing at this time" he says.

"T-thank you Doc" she whispers, not moving or looking to face him at first.

She lets out a huge sigh and after nudging my chest with her head, turns around to face us both, her face stained with tears, a look of utter defeat on her face.

"W-w-what happens now?" she questions Carlisle quietly, tears welling in her eyes again.

"I will confirm his death and arrange the paperwork for you. I know from our previous conversations that you have already arranged the undertakers so I will contact them on your behalf and they will come later on and collect his body but there's no rush Sadie, you can have as much time here with him as you wish, do what you need to do"

The tears escape and run down her face as she nods and perches on the edge of the bed, stroking his face and whispering 'I love you's,'

"I will be back in a moment" Carlisle says to us both, quickly exiting the room.

She sighs loudly again and kisses him on the lips quickly before standing and sitting down in the chair. I get down on my knees in front of her and pull her into a hug, her tears making tracks down my neck as I rub her back.

She inhales deep breaths and lets out a long sigh, leaning back from me and wiping the tears away. She looks around the room for a moment before speaking.

"I better pack all my stuff up ready to leave and go"

"There's no rush babe, you heard the doc, take your time" I reply, resting my forehead against hers and kissing her cheek quickly.

"It sounds bad but I need to get out of here, I can't stay here with him gone, I need to get away" she whispers, eyes darting around the room before settling back on me.

"Whatever you want to do is what we will do. But Sadie, don't go back to that house, you said yourself you hate it, that it's just a house and not your home. So come back with me to mine, come back to my house with me and let me look after you, please" I plead.

She nods in acceptance, rising from the chair and embracing me tightly before excusing herself to use the bathroom. I make my way to Scott's bedside and reach down and place my hand over his heart.

"I pledge to keep her safe for you. I love your daughter very much. I promise that I will only ever do right by her and try to make her happy. I'll be everything she needs, she'll never want for anything" I promise him before touching his hand and then stepping away.

I grab my cell from the coffee table and quickly dial Leah's number, after a few rings she answers.

"Paul?"

"Scott just died. Sadie's going to come back to mine with me, can you do me a favor and check that I've got milk and that in, I can't remember"

"Oh shit. Of course I will check and get you what you need, I'll head over there now. How's Sadie taking it?"

"She's very upset but she's holding her own. She wants to get out of here, says she cant stay here any longer than she needs to now he's gone"

"Yeah I can understand that. Fuck Paul, this is shit for her. Is there anything else we can do to help?"

"No I don't think so, I'll let you know if there is" I reply before remembering I don't have my truck to get us home.

"Crap, I forgot I don't have my truck. Do you think you can come and pick us up? She knows you so it won't be as bad as meeting one of the others that she hasn't met yet"

"Of course I will, I'll leave now and wait outside as long as you want, just come on out when your ready" she replies and I hear her whispering in the background.

"Mum and Kim are going to go to yours now with supplies so that's sorted out, I'm just getting into the car now, will be there within ten"

"Great, thanks Leah and thank Sue and Kim as well. I'll see you shortly" I add and hang up as Sadie comes out of the bathroom and gives me a small smile.

"Leah is on her way to pick us up but we can stay as long as you want" I whisper into her neck as she cuddles into me.

"No I want to go, he's not here anymore" she whispers back, rubbing her hand across my back before stepping away as Carlisle enters the room.

"I have spoken to the undertakers and they will be here shortly. I have arranged all the paperwork and I will drop the death certificate off to you sometime tomorrow" he says, his face serious looking.

"Once again, I am sorry for your loss Sadie and my family express their condolence's as well. If we can do anything to help, anything at all, please do ask, it will be no bother and we'd like to help in anyway we can"

"Thank you. I can't think of anything at the moment but thanks"

"I will be at the nurses station if you need me" he says solemnly, touching her shoulder quickly, nodding to me and leaving the room.

Sadie walks over to her bags and enters the bathroom coming out with a handful of toiletries and throws them in. I grab the food and help her pack the rest of her belongings away which doesn't take long. She looks at me with a sigh and walks back to Scott's bedside.

She reaches for his hand and rubs it along her cheek and kisses both his palms and then kisses his forehead and face.

"I love you dad. Be in peace now and when you find Elvis, tell him I said hi" she snorts before kissing him again and then resting his hands back down.

She stands and gulps loudly, looking at my expression, "He loved Elvis, I used to give him so much stick for always playing his music. He always joked that he'd stalk Elvis in heaven and that they would be best bud's by the time he'd finished with him"

I laugh quietly and pat Scott's shoulder one last time before turning and giving her a long hug.

"Are you sure your ready to leave, we can stay longer"

She nods her head, frowning "No, let's go. Get back to your house"

I grab the two rucksacks and plastic bag in one hand and hold her hand in my other, keeping her close to me. She gives one last look at her dad and we make our way out to the nurses station.

The three nurses smile sadly at her, once again expressing their sorrow and offer to help in anyway. She thanks them for all their help and hard work, telling them how great they have been, giving them each a quick hug.

She nods at Carlisle, telling him she will see him soon for the paperwork and thanking him for all his help over the last twelve days.

With one last round of goodbye's we head down the stairs to the hospital exit to find Leah. Leaving one part of our life journey behind us, ready to start our next together.

AN: Phew *wipes brow* I hope this was okay? Please let me know what you think, this was such a sad chapter to write, I got as teary eyed as Sadie did!


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: The Characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 16

Sadie's POV

With my hand firmly encased in Paul's I let him lead me out of the hospital to where Leah is waiting by her car with a sombre expression on her face.

She gives me a weak smile before grabbing the bags and stowing them in the trunk. Turning back to us, she comes and stands beside me and gently rubs my shoulder.

"I'm really sorry about your dad Sadie, I'm here if you ever want to talk"

"Thanks" I whisper back.

Paul opens the door for me and I jump in the back expecting him to sit in the front but he slides in the back, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tight as I lean against him.

The drive to La Push is quiet, no one knowing what to say. I have so many thoughts flying through my mind I can't keep track and it hurts to think, all I keep seeing is my dad taking his final breath and then the expression on his face as that last breath of life seeped from him, finally stealing him away.

I feel numb, like I'm not really here, as if I'm looking down at my body from above. My eyes are tired from all the crying and I close them in an attempt to banish the headache that is threatening to form. I feel Paul's gaze on me and squeeze his hand in reassurance, he tugs me closer to him in return.

A few minutes later I feel the change of road surface from smooth to gravel and I open my eyes so I can see La Push, what I can see in the dark anyway.

We pass quaint traditional timber houses with discarded bikes and toys outside and I envisage young children playing in the open space before being called in by their mother's to get ready for bed. I wonder if they pleaded for another 'five minutes' like I used to, I was the queen of 'five more minutes, please daddy' before bedtimes.

And now I would never hear his voice again, would never have him tell me some lame joke again or hear him moan about the incompetence of whichever forest ranger had pissed him off. My life as I'd known it is effectively over, if it wasn't for Paul I would be all alone.

Weariness floods through me and I sigh as I stifle a yawn from escaping. I don't feel sleep tired just lacking from energy, my jumbled up mind making it hard to concentrate.

As Leah turns off down a beaten track I sit up straighter in an effort to see my surroundings and watch as a medium sized green house comes into view. I know from Paul's description that this is his house, the green house with the white trim and patches of flower beds that he lets Kim, Jared's imprint have full control over.

Parking by the garage, Leah steps out and goes to the trunk to get my bags out. Paul grips my hand as he helps me out of the car and puts his arm around my shoulder as he leads me up to the house and straight through the unlocked door.

The smell of chicken soup and warm bread rolls greet us, giving the house a homely feel. Paul leads me into the kitchen and pulls out a chair gesturing for me to sit as Leah places the bags down in the hallway and turns to face us.

"I left some clean pyjamas and tops on the couch for you, I didn't know if you had anything to sleep in or what clean clothes you have left so feel free to use them"

I hadn't thought about what I would sleep in, I hadn't cared to think that far ahead and it's nice that she thought of me, I get the feeling that Leah is going to be a great friend to me.

"Oh that's great Leah, thanks" I reply with a small smile.

"You wanna stay and eat with us Lee?" Paul asks.

"No, your okay. I'm gonna head home and see Ryan but Sadie, you call me if you want to talk okay, anytime, it doesn't matter" she says walking up to me and rubbing my shoulder in a comforting way.

"Sure, I will, thanks" I say with a nod.

Paul walks her to the door and I hear them speaking quietly before he comes back and gets to work dishing up the soup and rolls. He moves one of the chairs closer to mine and we eat quickly and silently but I don't miss the furtive glances he keeps giving my way.

Once we're finished I stand and take the bowls to the sink to start washing them but he stops me and pulls me into a hug instead.

"I'll do them later" he whispers as I snuggle in against him, resting my head against his chest, soaking in his warmth and strength.

"Do you mind if I use your shower?" I ask after a few minutes of cuddling together. I feel dirty and want to wash the day away.

"Of course not, let me show you" he replies and leads me out of the kitchen. I quickly grab the pyjamas and tops that Leah left me and he picks up my bags and leads me up the stairs.

"You can use my bathroom shower, it's more powerful than the other one" he says as we walk into his bedroom.

I try not to be nosy but I can't help looking around. There's a massive bed in the centre of the room which faces a huge window where I can see the trees of the forest. There's a big reclining chair next to the window and a wide screen tv is on the other wall and there's door which I'm guessing leads to a walk in closet. The bedroom has a minimalist feel, free of clutter and paraphernalia, even the bedside cabinets only have an alarm clock and a phone on them.

He plops my bags on the bed and reaches for my hand leading us into the bathroom and he grins widely when I gasp at what I see. There's a huge, and I mean big enough for three, huge, tub by a window where you could sit in and look out at the forest and the shower has the biggest most powerful looking jets I've ever seen.

"Uhh I'm gonna have to try that bath out at some point but I think the shower will do for now" I smirk playfully. He grins and shows me how to work the shower controls.

"Do you have anyone coming over? If not I'll put the pyjamas on after if you don't mind?"

"Do what you want babe and no one's coming over tonight, it's just you and me"

I nod as I walk back into the bedroom and start rummaging through my bag getting clean underwear and everything I need ready. He goes into what I correctly guessed as the walk in closet and returns with one large towel and a smaller one I can use on my hair.

Standing close, her reaches out and combs his hands through my hair, breathing in my scent.

"I'll wait downstairs, call out if you want anything" he says, kissing my forehead quickly and then leaving while I nod at his retreating back.

Grabbing my clean clothes and supplies I head back into the bathroom turning the shower dial on as he instructed. Stripping quickly I stand under the powerful jets letting the hot water stream all over me and taking my time washing my hair.

My thoughts instantly go to my dad and before I know it I'm leaning against the tiles crying quietly, the hot water washing the tears away before I have the chance. I don't try to stop crying, knowing I need this time alone to let myself grieve properly and get things straight in my head. For once I let myself feel all the pain I've been holding in for far too long.

Paul's POV

I walk back downstairs into the kitchen and quickly make a round of cheese sandwiches devouring them as go. I'm thankful to Kim and Sue for leaving the soup and rolls for us but it's not enough to satisfy my wolf size appetite.

Leaning back against the worktop I rub my chin as my mind works over time processing the days events. Watching Scott die had been harrowing, seeing Sadie's reaction even more so. I never want to see that look of total despair on her pretty face ever again.

I'm so fucking lucky that she let me bring her back here instead of going to her place, if I have my way she won't be going back there to live again but will stay here with me instead. Sure it's all happening fast but she can have the guest bedroom if that's what she wants, as long as she stays here with me so I can keep her safe I can try and be patient for when I finally have her as mine.

Of course I'd rather she was in my bed and fuck, the look on her face when she saw the giant tub and then said she'd give it a go next time, had me wanting to howl in delight, I can't wait till I finally get her in there with me.

Knowing she's in my shower and that I can't join her totally sucks ass but even I wouldn't be as crass to try it on with her on the day her dad has died. For once in my life I'm going to act like a gentleman and let her make the moves when she's ready to, I know she's going to need time to grieve before she can start to think of me in a sexual way, but fuck if it's going to be easy, she's getting harder and harder to resist.

For once I have some sympathy for Sam and how he felt when he imprinted on Emily, I can finally see why it was so hard for him to stay away from her even knowing it was breaking Leah's heart. The pull is so much stronger than I imagined it, seeing it through the pack mind doesn't even come close.

I smell her tears before I hear her crying quietly and it takes all of my will power not to rush up in there and comfort her. Sue has already warned me that it's better for her to cry as much as she needs too so she doesn't bottle her emotions all up, it will make the grieving slightly easier so I let her have this time alone, as hard as it is for me to listen to her cry.

Shit I hope I've been doing and saying the right things and making this situation a bit less crazy for her, these thoughts and emotions are all new to me and I want to know I'm doing right by her, not letting her down.

Just the fact that I'm worried about letting her down is a new one for me, I've never thought about a girls feelings before, not sticking around long enough half the time to get a name let alone ask them how their feeling. But for this girl, my beautiful imprint, I will do anything and everything, be whatever she wants me to be, do whatever she asks.

The best thing is that she doesn't seem to want to change me, she seems to like me because of me not just because of how I look or how much I could get her off. She laughs at my stupid jokes, gives me a roll of the eyes if I get angry and just her touch is enough to stop whatever anger I was feeling melt away and I'm being nice because I genuinely like her and fuck, I'm falling in love with her already. No imprint voodoo magic forcing me into it, this is all on me.

Fuck, I'm in love!. The thought alone scares me to death so much, a part of me wants to run away and never admit my feelings but the other part of me thinks it's the best feeling in the world. I have someone to love who hopefully will love me back soon, we can be our own little family. She's mine, all mine.

Hearing the shower switch off, I don't want to appear as if I've been listening out for her all this time like some stalker so I go into the living room and switch on the tv flicking through the channels until I finally settle on a film I've seen before called 'Never Back Down 2' which is halfway through.

Ten minutes later and Sadie comes down the stairs and into the living room. Fuck who would of known she could look so sexy in just a pair of pyjamas and a tee. Her eyes are bloodshot and slightly swollen from the crying but her face is glowing from the shower and her hair which she's left un-dried and loose flows down her back in waves.

I smile at her and she gives a small smile back, for the first time since I've met her she seems nervous and unsure of what to do.

"You okay babe?" I ask, rising from the couch and standing beside her and reaching for her hand.

"Yeah" she replies, rubbing her thumb over mine in soothing motions.

"What do you want to do?, you can go to sleep if you want, you can have my bed or we can watch some tv?"

She frowns and wiggles her mouth as she thinks, "Could we sit outside for a bit? I haven't been outside for a long time"

"Of course babe" I say as I gently tug her towards the doors at the far end of the living room that lead out onto decking where I have futons and chairs.

I sit down on one of the futons and she perches on the side taking in the view of the forest. She's too far away for my liking so I easily pick her up and place her on my lap where she snuggles down into me as I keep her safe in my arms.

"My hair's not dry, you'll get wet" she suddenly exclaims pulling away from me.

"It's okay babe, wolf body heat remember? It will soon dry" I laugh as she shrugs and lets me pull her back down against me.

"Your house is nice Paul, you've obviously worked hard on it and it shows. And I love how it backs onto the forest as if it's part of it, your lucky"

"Thanks, I like it too" I whisper as I rub my face in her hair, breathing her in, she smells divine.

We sit there cuddled together listening to the sounds of the forest and just being together. She tilts her head up and kisses the part of my neck that she can reach and then snuggles back into me. I'm sure my heart stops and stutters for a moment.

"That's for everything you've done Paul, you've been great. Thank you for helping me through this"

The shot of pride that shoots through me makes me feel ten feet tall and I want to puff my chest out and pound it in exuberance. The feel of her kiss, her lips on my neck has my wolf clambering to be set free and mark her as my own but I reign myself in and kiss her hair in return, letting myself cool down for a moment before I speak.

" I will do anything for you Sadie, anything. I'm glad I'm helping okay but if you need anything more you only have to ask and I will do it okay?"

"Yeah I will but your doing fine on your own, just be yourself Paul, you don't have to be anything other than yourself, that's all I ask"

I kiss her forehead and wrap my arms tighter stroking her arm as she yawns and burrows into me closing her eyes.

My sweet delight of having my girl in my arms is a pyrrhic victory, knowing I have her here in my arms because she lost her dad, knowing she's in turmoil and there's only so much I can do to help.

Her breathing settles and she falls asleep quickly and I can't help but stare at her, she's amazing, simply amazing. Taking the risk I quickly bend my head down and kiss her lightly on the lips, quietly groaning at the taste, she tastes fucking fantastic.

After a while I decide to take her back inside so I stand easily and carry her in. She stirs as I'm attempting to shut the doors and whispers my name.

"It's okay babe, I've got you, go back to sleep" I say as I stride up the stairs and place her down on the bed. I quickly use the toilet and slip into some shorts and a tee.

Going back to the bed, I lift her up again and pull back the covers before covering her with the duvet again and go to move to sit in the chair which I will move closer to the bed.

"Don't go Paul, don't leave me" she mutters sleepily.

"Never babe, I'll never leave you" I whisper back and lay down on the bed next to her but on top on the covers. I shift and make myself comfortable getting as close to her as I can, kind of spooning her as much as I can. I kiss her cheek and rub her arm.

"I'm here babe, sleep now, I'll be here" I whisper into the night burying my face in her hair.

AN: I just had to get 'Never back down 2" in there somehow when I was trying to think of a film Paul would watch. If you haven't seen it it's worth it for the shot of Alex's ass and the sex scene alone!

So, apologies for the delay and for the shorter chapter, the next one is a biggie so I hope that will make up for it. I hope to post it at the end of this week.  
I have only proof read this once in my hurry to get it posted so as usual apologies for any error's.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: The Characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

AN; Major major apologies to you all, especially to RTNNC10, for the delay in posting. I went for a promotion at work and had to give a presentation in front of four consultants and three head nurses, which terrified me! and took up a lot more time in preparation than I'd expected. I got the job (yey for me!) and luckily I have a week off now with time to write, so enjoy this chapter knowing I'm nearly finished on the next one. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 17

Sadie's POV

I wake slowly, comfortably cocooned in Paul's embrace. His right arm is under my head, being used as a pillow and his left arm is wrapped around my waist keeping me tight against him.

Our lower limbs are tangled together, his left leg slung over mine, with my right, hooked under his. The bed covers lay discarded at the end of the bed, not a necessity when you have a wolf shifters body heat to keep you warm.

The early morning sun is bright and streaming through the large bedroom window, the tips of the forest tree's rocking slightly in the wind. I watch for a moment, squinting through sleep lidded eyes before closing them and once again basking in the warmth radiating from Paul.

His face is nuzzled in the crook of my neck, his warm breath making my skin tingle. I remain as still as I can so I don't wake him, enjoying the feeling of his muscled chest pressed against my back.

As sad as I feel about my dad, as much as the grief swirls within me, I can't bring myself to deny that in spite of it all, this moment, waking in his arms in his bed makes my heart swell, it feels so right. I'm where I want to be forever.

Now I'm away from the hospital, back in the reality of the real world I can see where my future lays. This house will one day be my home, this bedroom will be shared with Paul. Today is the first day of the rest of my life without my dad but it's also the first day of the rest of my life with Paul, how bitter sweet my life has become.

I feel numb when I think of my dad, a detached feeling washing over me making me want to cry. Sighing quietly I crush my eyes together and concentrate on matching my breathing with Paul's until the feeling passes.

Reality and the practicalities of my situation start to kick in and I concentrate on thinking of all the arrangements I need to make, starting with speaking to the undertakers and getting the death certificate from Dr Cullen.

With a small sigh I close my eyes and burrow back against Paul's chest. His breathing quickens as he wakes and he rubs his nose up and down my neck in a soothing motion.

"Are you alright?" he whispers, his voice husky from sleep.

"Yeah, I'm okay" I assure him, resting my arm on his and rubbing gently with my thumb.

"It's still early, you don't have to wake up yet" I yawn, wiggling back against him.

Moving his legs he stretches them quickly before hooking them through mine again and lightly kissing the side of my neck. I trace my fingers up the veins on his arm, watching the muscles twitch from my touch and he rubs his face against me again, sighing heavily with a slight shudder.

He moves his lower half away from me, groaning when he brings his arms from underneath me and I whimper quietly at the loss of warmth and his touch. He rolls onto his back, sitting up quickly and stretching his arms, running his hands across his face.

"I'm gonna go have a shower" he says, leaning over until his face is hovering above mine, his brown eyes checking me over for any signs of distress.

"kay. I'll go and make us coffee if that's alright?" I ask pleasantly, not caring that I'm still in Leah's borrowed pyjamas, I don't feel any embarrassment around him.

Nodding, he lower's his head and kisses my forehead then jumps to a stand from the bed. I roll onto my other side, staring at his ass clad in shorts as he hurries into the bathroom, knowing my face is blushing faintly.

Shaking my head at myself, I get out of bed, padding down the stairs into the kitchen. I switch the kettle on before opening the fridge and rummaging through, taking out all the ingredients I'm going to need to get breakfast ready for my special wolf boy.

Paul's POV

The second the bathroom door clicks shut I have my shorts off and my now rock hard dick in my hand. The relief is instantaneous, my temples pulsing with pent up desire.

Moaning in pleasure I stroke up and down as I switch the shower on letting the water cascade down my back, resting my head against the tiles.

"Fuck" I groan, biting down on my lip so I don't shout out.

Waking up with Sadie in my arms in my bed has so far got to be the best morning of my life. When she'd snuggled back against me I had to shift my lower half away from her so she wouldn't feel the hard on that had grown from the moment I'd woken and then felt her stroking my arm.

Her scent is still tight in the air and I can hear her pottering around the kitchen, humming quietly to herself.

"Shit"

I'm so hard, so fucking horny. I move my hand faster, pulling and tugging, thrusting my hips in time knowing that I won't last long with her aroma heightening the intensity.

I rub my thumb across my slit and push down which makes my knee's buckle. "Shit, fuck" I cup my balls with my other hand, tugging roughly and increasing my pace.

God I'm so close already, she makes me so fucking hard. I imagine her soft little hand wrapped around me, her fingers tracing the veins like she had on my arm. I thrust my hips faster, twisting on every down stroke which makes me moan her name out loud.

"Sadie, Sadie, fuck, ugh" my back arches, my whole body tingles. Every touch making me want to explode. I grunt heavily as I fist my dick so fast the motion blurs, I can't hold back much longer.

I move my hips faster, needing to cum so bad. I inhale her scent greedily and moan hard as I feel my balls tighten. I twist and grip myself even harder and throw my head back, my back arching.

"Please, oh yeah, oh yeah" I grunt, panting harshly as my orgasm approaches. A few more hard tugs and I come with a long moan of her name, my hips still thrusting until I'm entirely spent. I rest my head against the tiles again trying to catch my breath, my body tingling all over, wishing she was in here with me.

Fuck, she's going to be the death of me. Having her in my bed without being able to touch her like I want to is going to be more difficult than I'd imagined. She makes me want to throw her on the bed and pound into her until she's screaming my name for the world to hear that she's mine.

With my breathing settling back to normal, I quickly wash as the aroma of bacon and eggs wafts through the house. My girl is cooking for me, for me! I towel off and hurry through to the bedroom, pulling clothes from the closet rail and roughly tugging on jeans and a tee as I head downstairs.

I come to a halt by the kitchen door and lean into the frame just watching her. Her long hair bounces as she flips the bacon and deftly moves to the worktop to butter the toast and switch the kettle back on. She turns towards the fridge, coming to a sudden stop when she realizes I'm stood watching her.

She smiles shyly, "Breakfast is nearly ready. Coffee?" she asks as the kettle boils and clicks off.

"Yeah, coffee's great babe" I say, walking to her and pulling her into a tight hug. She squeezes me back and then ducks under my arm and gets the milk from the fridge.

Pouring the coffee, she gestures at me to sit and then dishes up two plates loaded high with eggs, bacon and toast and sits in the chair next to mine.

"Shit, this looks great, thanks" I say, eagerly tucking in.

We eat in silence with her finally swapping my now empty plate for her own which still has three slices of bacon and some toast on it.

"Can't eat no more" she says laughing and patting her flat stomach "You can have the rest"

"Sure" I smirk, finishing it off in no time at all.

"Do you think we could go for a run this morning? I haven't been out in ages" she asks with a slight frown, obviously thinking of her dad and the reasons why she hasn't been able to get out.

"Course we can babe, whenever your ready. I need to phase and let whoever's on patrol know though so why don't I do that while you get dressed?"

Her beautiful smile lights up her face and she jumps up from the chair and takes the plates to the sink to start washing up.

"Hey I can do that, I don't expect you to wait on me" I state, crowding into her from behind, loving the feel of her ass against my groin.

"Well, I'll wash and since you know where everything goes, you can dry and put it away, how about that?" she giggles.

I squeeze her gently from behind as she runs the water for the dishes and we chat about the trials around La Push and Forks. She doesn't seem to want to talk about her dad or any arrangements so I hold off, knowing she will talk about it when she wants.

After we're finished I pull her into another hug, kissing her forehead before she goes upstairs to change and I head outside in the forest to phase. I could of easily just phoned Sam or Jake but for the first time in all the years since being a wolf, these two days are the longest I've gone without phasing and my wolf wants to be let free.

Stripping my clothes off into a pile, I roar as I phase and shake my fur out. Instantly Leah, Quil and Jared's thoughts bombard my mind, giving me a headache before I get accustomed once again to the feeling of having my mind invaded.

"Paul? How's Sadie, is she okay?" Leah asks, her worry for my mate coming loud and clear through our link.

"She's doing alright, not saying much about her dad at moment" I reply, playing her some of my memories of last night and this morning but making sure not to think about jacking off in the shower.

"She cooked you breakfast? Man, that's not fair" whines Quil, showing us the bowl of cereal he'd made himself before patrol to which there really is no comparison.

"She wants to go for a run so I thought we'd come into the forest as she likes it, thought I'd warn you all first so you know"

"Can we meet her yet?" Jared asks eagerly.

"Not yet, later maybe. I don't know how she feels about meeting everyone yet with Scott only dying yesterday, I dunno, let's see how today plays out okay?"

I tell them the route I plan to take her running and they all agree to stay out of sight as they patrol. After a quick catch up on pack news, I phase out and re-dress, walking back to the house to see if she's finished dressing.

She's ready and waiting by the back door, sat on the steps stretching her legs. She's tied her hair up in a ponytail and is wearing jeans, a tee and running shoes. How is it that even wearing the basic of clothes she still looks stunning, shit Lahote, you're a lucky guy, I tell myself as she stands quickly and grins when she see's me approach.

"Everything okay in wolf world?" she asks inquisitively with a smile.

Laughing loudly at her comment, I nod and scoop her towards me and wrap my arms around her, still chuckling as I inhale her scent.

"Yeah it's all good babe, all good"

She smiles and pats the middle of my back before releasing herself from my grip and gracefully pirouetting herself away from me.

"Let's walk for a bit first while I get adjusted and I'll start jogging into a run when I'm acclimatized" she jokes, grabbing my hand in hers as I allow her to tug me into the forest.

We stroll for half a mile or so, hand in hand with her telling me the name of the tree's and the plants. When she lets go of my hand which I'm not too pleased about, I whine loudly to let her know but she simply laughs and starts into a jog, eventually speeding up into a run.

I run past her so I can lead but soon I'm having to increase my own speed as she's right behind me, so I let her over take me so she can go at her own pace and I can admire her ass at the same time.

Shit, she's fast, especially for a human and she's getting faster all the time, leaping over debris and dodging branches, laughing quietly to herself the whole time. It's great to see this part of her, all the stress of her life gone for a just a short while.

Eventually she starts to slow back into a jog and then to a walk, panting slightly with exhilaration, a huge grin on her face.

"Fuck, your fast, I enjoyed that. We'll have to go running together again" I laugh, gaining pleasure from the look of joy across her face.

"Definitely" she says, entwining her hand into mine as we come to a stop.

"Although I'm out of shape where I haven't ran for so long. I'm tired now, no way I'm walking back. Do you think I can have a lift back?" she asks, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

I turn my back and stoop down, "Sure thing little girl, hop on tight" I say, turning my head to wink at her.

"Babe, I'm gonna show you how fast I can run now. Um, some of the imprints close their eyes, they say they get motion sickness so maybe this first…"

"Giddy up wolf boy, show me what you've got" she interrupts, laughing and throwing her head back.

So I run as fast as I can in my human form, the tree's a blur as I whiz past and in minutes we're back by my house. She kisses the back of my neck which makes me shiver and lets go, dropping elegantly to the ground as I turn around to face her.

"Shit, that was great. We have got to do that again soon, your so fast I'm very jealous" she laughs, her face flushed from the wind and her eyes lit up in excitement.

I pull her quickly into my arms, pride shining on my face. She's not freaked out and she wants to do it again. Apart from Faith and Katie, Seth's imprint, the other girls hate the speed and complain before and after. Again, how in the world did I get so lucky?

Sadie's POV

Encased firmly in Paul's arms I hug him tighter against me. How can I be so happy and so sad all at the same time. The run was just what I needed, its cleared my head and I feel that I'm thinking straight for once in a long time and shit, I'm definitely making sure he runs with me on his back again, that shit is great and I can admit my jealously at his speed.

It's becoming clear that even though I know he's a wolf, It hadn't really sunk in until then, until I saw first hand the speed he can reach. There's so much more about each other we have to find out, so much more we have to learn.

Pressed against him, I can't help but hear his stomach growl loudly with hunger and I pull back laughing. I guess wolf speed uses up a lot of calories.

"Let's get you some food before you faint on me through hunger" I laugh, meeting his gaze and reaching for his hand and placing it in mine as we walk back to his house.

Once inside he offers to make us toasted cheese sandwiches while I have a quick shower. When I'm done and dressed and back in the kitchen, he's just serving up mine and I can tell he's had his share already, the toast crumbs around his lips giving him away. I think about licking them off, knowing how good his lips will taste. I desperately want to but I feel guilty, once again feeling bad for feeling this way when my dad's just died.

I thank him for the sandwiches and deciding that there's only so much guilt I should be feeling I take the plunge and sit on his lap leaning back against him as I eat. He hugs me tight in return, rubbing his face in my hair, breathing me in until his cell makes me jump when it shrills unpleasantly.

"It's Carlisle" he states quickly before he answers and then pauses as he listens. Taking the cell away from his ear, he asks if if's okay if Carlisle pops round with the death certificate to which I nod in confirmation.

"I'm not sure, I don't know, let me ask her" he says before once again lowering the phone, "Billy and Jake want to know if it's okay for them to come around with Carlisle. If you'd rather not meet anyone today, they understand" he says quietly, caressing my hand with his thumb.

"No, that's okay. I'd like to meet them properly" I reply, rising from his lap and placing the now empty plates in the sink to be washed up later.

"They'll be around in ten" Paul says quietly, standing and placing his cell in his back pocket.

"Yeah that's fine" I reply absent-mindedly, wiggling my lips as I do when I'm thinking hard.

"Are you alright? I can tell them to come back later if it's upsetting for you" he asks, his face showing worry.

"I'm okay, I just remembered about all the things I need to sort out today" I sigh, shrugging wearily.

"I'll help you sort everything, I'll be with you every step of the way" he whispers, coming to stand in front of me with his arms either side of me resting on the worktops as I lean into him, staying that way until he gently releases me, telling me the others are here.

Suddenly I feel nervous about meeting Billy again and Jake for the first time. I haven't forgotten that they have in some ways lost Rachel and must be feeling all kinds of grief as well. I mentally brace myself, letting out a huge sigh as he goes to open the door before they can knock.

I make myself move and walk towards the hall. Billy is the first through the door, with a huge, tall man behind him who I presume is Jake. The Doc follows behind at the back. I smile at all three of them and walk closer to Billy with my hand extended.

"It's nice to meet you again chief" I say as we shake hands, a small grin on my face as I remember our last meeting.

"You too Sadie. Please accept my condolences about your father"

"Thank you" I whisper back.

I turn to face Jake but before I can put my arm out to shake his hand, I'm pulled against him and big strong arms wrap themselves around my shoulders squeezing me into a hug. Paul growls loudly and I start to laugh as Jake lets me go, rolling his eyes at Paul.

"It's good to finally meet you Sadie" he booms with a huge grin before it falters somewhat and he pats my shoulder.

"I'm very sorry about your dad. If we can do anything to help then please ask" he adds pleasantly.

"Sure, thanks Jake. Hi Doc" I say, turning my attention to Carlisle.

"Hello Sadie. How are you feeling today?" his voice chimes.

"I'm doing alright, I think. I'm not sure it's all sunk in yet, I feel a bit numb really" I declare, deciding to be honest with them about how I'm feeling for once.

"That's to be expected" he replies with a nod and a serious expression as Paul comes to stand by my side, reaching for my hand.

Moving towards the kitchen table, Carlisle opens the file he has with him and starts spreading the papers out across the table, showing me the death certificate and explaining what the other documents are and how I need to proceed. Paul listens attentively which is good as my mind wanders off after seeing the death certificate, my thoughts reeling off in hundred's of other directions, wishing none of this was true.

"Do you have any particular day in mind for the funeral?" Billy asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"There isn't going to be one" I rush out in answer as they look back at me with puzzled expressions.

"It was just going to be me" I say, catching Paul's eye. "My dad didn't want me to have to sit through a funeral ceremony on my own. We decided that he would be cremated and then I would run through the forest, spreading his ashes as I go"

I pause and they all nod as I continue, "After that I'm supposed to have a bonfire. Listen to Elvis, eat lots of sausages as they were my dads favourite and try and celebrate his life" I finish off with a shrug of my shoulders.

"I can help you spread his ashes, we'll all be there for you babe" Paul says, rubbing my back in support.

"The pack can make a large bonfire for you" Jake adds, eagerness to help written all across his face.

"And if you would allow me to, I would like to say a few Quileute prayers. Your one of us now Sadie, we shan't let you go through this alone" Billy says compassionately as tears well up in my eyes and I blink furiously to stop them escaping.

"Thank you, it would be nice if you'd say something" I sniff, clearing my throat.

"My wife and I are joining the rest of our family in Alaska tomorrow" Carlisle adds, "However I would like to show my respects when you spread the ashes so when you know all the details please let me know"

"Of course doc, my dad liked you so it would be nice if you could come. I'll ring the funeral home in a while" I add as an afterthought as I lean back against Paul and he slips his arms around my waist.

"There's a bbq at Sam's tonight" Jake says, an amused look on his face as he takes in Paul's arms wrapped around me.  
" No big deal, just us all getting together. I know you might not be up to socialising just yet but we'd love it if you decided to come, it's entirely up to you though, see how you feel later"

"Oh okay, I'll see, thanks" I reply, not knowing if I want to go or not. I don't know if my brain can take meeting everyone just yet, all I want is quiet and peace.

We remain in the kitchen chatting for a while longer before Carlisle makes his excuses to leave and shortly after Billy and Jake follow suit after I've promised to let them know what day I would like the spreading of the ashes and bonfire ceremony to be.

"Shall we get on and arrange everything now" I ask Paul. "The sooner it's all done the better" I add as he nods into my shoulder.

"I need to go back to the house and get some things, is that okay? And then we could stop in at the undertakers on the way back and sort that out"

"Yeah whatever you want to do is fine with me babe" he says with a quick kiss to my shoulder before he releases me.

I smile and rub his arm to show my thanks before running upstairs to hunt for my house keys that I know are in one of my bags somewhere.

Paul's POV

It's gone six thirty when we finally pull up next to my house and look at each other wearily. It took much longer than we thought it would to sort out paperwork and to arrange the cremation and now we're both mentally exhausted, Sadie more so.

I tell her to go on into the house while I unload the truck. She's brought another two bags of clothing with her and a file of more paperwork plus we stopped off at the store and bought enough snacks to keep us going for the evening after we both unanimously decided to forego the bbq at Sam's tonight and order in pizza and have candy and chocolate for dessert instead.

Placing the bags on the floor in the living area I stroll through to the kitchen and Sadie hands me a coffee while sipping from hers and kicking off her shoes.

"I'm gonna run upstairs and put my sweats on, get comfy for the evening" she says, a glint of amusement in her tired eyes.

"Kay babe"

Once she's returned I decide to do the same and run upstairs to change, returning in sweats and a wife beater to find her in the living area reading the titles of the DVD's.

I dial out for the pizza while she eventually chooses 'Grown up's' to watch and we get everything ready while we wait which isn't long, the perks of being one of the pizzeria's best customer's.

When we're finished eating, I pick her up and rest her on my lap so I can hold her in my arms. She nestles against me, latching her fingers through mine and resting her head against my neck.

"Thanks for today Paul, you've been a great help, I do appreciate it" she whispers quietly.

"Anytime babe, I want to help you" I whisper back, hugging her tighter.

"You are, more than you know" she says softly, rubbing her thumb over my hand.

For the rest of the evening we sit cuddled together, talking quietly when we want but otherwise resting in comfortable silence, each lost in our thoughts at times.

When I realize she's fallen asleep I pick her up and carry her upstairs to what I now consider to be 'our' bedroom, gently placing her on the bed.

After using the bathroom quickly, I change into some shorts and crawl on the bed beside her. Wrapping my arms underneath and around her I pull her as tight to me as I can and kiss her forehead and then her neck.

"Sleep well babe. I'm here, I'll always be here" I whisper into her hair, breathing her in, keeping her safe. Always keeping her safe.

AN; Once again, many apologies for the delay! Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: The Characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 18

"To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure"  
JK Rowling, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Paul's POV

Jolting wide awake and realizing that Sadie's not next to me, panic sets in for a moment before my senses take over and I hear her crying quietly downstairs. How the hell did I not hear or feel her get out of the bed, shit I'm so annoyed with myself.

I jump out of bed and rush down the stairs, finding her on the sofa with her knee's drawn up and her face buried into them.

"Oh babe, you should of woken me up" I whisper as I pick her up and cradle her against my chest, stroking her hair and murmuring words of comfort.

"D-didn't want to, you need your sl-e-ep" she stutters mid sob, "C-cant stop crying, it's so stupid" she laugh-sobs at the same time, refusing to look up and meet my gaze.

"It's not stupid, you've kept everything in for so long and now you have to let it all out" I reply kissing her forehead and clutching her closer, the sound of her crying making my heart ache.

She lets out a long sigh and wipes her eyes, finally looking up at me. Her eyes are red-rimmed and her face still wet from the tears so I use my thumb to gently wipe them away.

"I'm sorry" she breathes out, "I'm just missing him so much, there's so many things I want to tell him about that I can't. Urgh"

Rubbing her forehead, she leans back against me with a little yawn.

"Don't be sorry, it's what us big strong men are here for" I whisper, making her giggle which was my plan.

"It's going to take time Sadie, you'll have good days and bad, but you'll always have me to wipe your tears away, I promise"

Shit, where the hell is this stuff coming from? maybe all that Oprah and Dr Phil crap I've watched round Emily's over the years has sunk in my subconscious without me realizing.

"Yeah I know. I have to try and remember the good times and not the bad" sighing again, she massages her face.

"It's only half five, do you want to go back to sleep? I won't mind if you do, I'm okay on my own" she continues.

"Nah I'm awake now. What about you? How long have you been up for?"

"I was awake from about half one but I didn't come down until gone two, I didn't want to disturb you"

Fuck, she's been down here crying on her own for over three hours! How am I supposed to keep her safe if I can't even tell when she's left our bed. My hands start to shake with anger but feeling my tension she covers my hands with hers and kisses under my chin. The shaking stops instantly.

"I wanted you to sleep" she says quietly looking into my eyes, "You've done so much for me already Paul, please don't let this upset you. I knew if I'd called out for you, you would have been with me in an instant and I was still in the house. You can keep me safe from many things but you can't keep me safe from my own thoughts"

Groaning, I realize she's right. "How the hell did you get so smart?" I whisper with a smile.

"Oprah" she deadpans as I roar with laughter.

"You hungry? duh, stupid question Sadie. Come on, let me make you breakfast" she laughs, standing from my lap and reaching for my hand and groaning in pretence of trying to pull me up.

Once we've eaten and cleared the dishes, we separately get dressed and decide to take a walk so I can show her La Push. It's still early, just gone seven and the roads are empty as we amble to the beach hand in hand.

I point out Billy and Jake's house, Leah and Ryan's and Jared and Kim's. Passing the school I tell her funny stories to lighten the mood and laugh when she spots the beach, she squeals and starts running.

"Last one to touch the sand has to wash the dishes on their own for a week" she shouts out.

Easy!, I laugh to myself as I sprint and over take her easily with a slap on her ass.

"Hey Paul?" she yells as I slow down a bit so the race at least seems fair. I turn around and she yanks her tee up showing her bra and breasts which are bouncing from where she's running.

I ground to a halt mesmerized by the image as she continues to run straight past me and leaps onto the sand, whooping in victory and wiping tears of laughter from her face.

"You sneaky little.." I laugh, although the image she's left me with is well worth a week of washing up.

"Oh, you should of seen the expression on your face" she continues to laugh, clutching at her sides.

And it's even more worth it just to see the grin on her face and hear her peel of laughter.

Grabbing her tight towards me, I hug her and wrap my arm around her shoulder as we start to walk again.

"Is that 'James Island' or 'Akalat? Umm am I pronouncing that right?" she asks, pointing at the island.

"Yes it is and yes you said it right" I reply, a hint of pride creeping in.

"Meaning 'Top of the rock' right? The burial place of your past chiefs. Do they still bury them over there or is it done here now?"

"We bury them in our sacred holy ground here now. I'll show you sometime. How do you know this stuff?" I ask, knowing old Quil is going to love her for her interest.

"I've read some of the guide books" she replies as I then remember her and Leah talking about it when Leah drove her home that time.

"It's interesting. I told you, I read a lot, not so much fiction but I like reading about history and how things once were and you Quileute's have interesting history"

"That day Leah drove you back to your house, I was following in the woods. You said that your dad used to make you do projects on the places you stayed?"

"Yeah. He'd make me go to the local library and then I'd have to give at least a two page report on the history of that place. Sometimes it was interesting, other times it wasn't but generally I didn't mind"

"Did it bother you that you didn't stay in one place long enough to go to school?"

"Not particularly. I did go a few times when we stayed somewhere long enough. When I was younger it was okay because the other kids were always interested in where I'd come from and found it amazing that I was home schooled but when I was older, well, teenagers don't care about that shit, it's about who you are, who you know and how popular you are, you know?"

I nod, fascinated by her story.

"The last time I went to school was when I was sixteen and we stayed in 'Wenatchee.' I'd only been there three hours when some skank accused me of hitting on her boyfriend and started a fight. She went home with a broken nose, I got asked to leave. My dad was okay, he knew the score"

"You broke a bitch's nose? My girl's a fighter then eh?" I laugh squeezing her tight.

"Um, I wouldn't start a fight for no reason, I'd rather try and talk my way out of it but I'm not gonna let myself get beaten up. My dad agreed that I didn't have to go to any schools after that. When we came to Forks, I was going to enrol so I could finish my final's here but, well, that didn't work out did it?" she shrugs.

"I've got my GED, passed at the testing centre in Port Angeles when my dad was well enough for me to leave him on his own. I'm currently half way through a website design and development course online but they've been great and are allowing me time to finish when I can"

"Is that what you want to do? Web design? I thought you wanted to paint"

"I just figured that if the worst came to the worst then I'd have that to fall back on as there's loads of work you can get from it online. I'd like to paint, sell my stuff if I can but…I dunno. I've spent the last six months looking after my dad, I'd like to just have some time off and draw and cook and have some fun. I've got loads of time to figure it all out"

"And I can help you with the fun part, and I'm more than happy to sample more of your cooking" I snigger.

"I've got money, or I will have once everything's finalized" she frowns again, "My dad saved a lot, most of our expenses we're paid for and we didn't splash the cash. We still own my dad's parents house in Newcastle, it's rented out at the moment so I have the income from that or I can sell it, I dunno, I'll figure it out in due course"

"Sounds great babe, I'll support you in whatever you want to do"

"What about you? Are you happy with what your doing?" she asks

"Yeah. It's great being our own bosses and I like the carpentry side of it. You know I sell some bits and that's fine, I'm not out to be rich Sadie, I just want enough not to have to worry about the bills and to support my family"

I laugh at her expression at the mention of family. "When we have a family" I add and laugh again when she raises her brows, "We'll talk about that another time" I chuckle, pulling her over with me to sit on a large piece of driftwood.

"Do you feel like meeting the rest of the pack and imprints later" I ask tentatively, "You don't have to, I just.."

"It's okay, I'd like to meet them and sooner rather than later. I want to know them before the scattering of the ashes and the bonfire ceremony"

"Yeah, that's a good idea babe"

"The funeral home said I could have the ashes either sometime today or tomorrow so I was thinking that maybe we could do the ceremony Saturday or Sunday, that way, none of the pack has to take any time of work or anything, I don't want to make it difficult for them"

"Do what you want babe, no one else, we'll accommodate your wishes"

"The weekend. Saturday if everyone else can do" she whispers, leaning into me and entwining our hands.

"Okay, I'll speak to Billy and the others. Do you want to take a walk by the cliff's and then we could go to Sam and Emily's, there's bound to be some of the pack there as it's the school holidays and I know Sam and Jared have finished the job we we're working on"

"Sure, let's go," she jumps up, a slight nervous look on her face.

I gently tug her back towards me and wrap my arms around her, "Don't be nervous, they love you already" I wink, grabbing her hand and leading the way.

Sadie's POV

Walking up to the cliff's, I stop and watch the ocean for a moment, taking in the magnificent view.

"I'll have to come here and draw" I say to Paul who nods in agreement.

"Babe? have I told you about Emily's scars?"

"No. Why is she scarred?" I turn from the view to meet the even better one of Paul.

"It's a long story and I will tell you it in full later but…when Sam first imprinted on Emily, she refused him and pushed his buttons a bit too far. She was standing too close and he was new to being a wolf, he couldn't help but phase, catching her face and down her side with his paw"

"Oh that's terrible for both of them, a constant reminder. Why did she refuse the imprint?"

"Ah, like I said it's a long story, too long to be getting into when we're nearly there. I just wanted you to know as she can get embarrassed with people staring at her"

"Yes, I'm sure she does" I reply softly.

We continue walking and eventually he leads us through the forest and up a slight hill where I can see a small pretty house built into the tree's and lots of people sat around outside. The pack, Paul's family.

As we get closer they must either sense or smell our arrival and heads are turned in our direction and then swung back again and I see Leah stand and start walking towards us in long graceful strides with a good looking guy walking next to her.

"Hey" she says nodding at Paul and then quickly turning her attention to me.

"How you doing? You okay?" brown eyes assessing me fully.

"So so. I had a major melt down this morning. I'm like a hormonal pregnant woman without the pregnancy bit"

"Well, you know I'm here if you ever want to talk"

"Yeah. Um I was thinking we could talk about some things when you have time"

"I can always make time for you Sadie. Anyway, first I want you to meet my man Ryan" she says as I grin and he offers his hand out to shake which I do.

"Nice to finally meet you Sadie. Leah has told me only good things about you" he laughs in his Irish brogue.

"It's good to meet you too Ryan. You're the firestarter eh?" I ask, knowing I'm going to have to convince him to show me his stuff as he nods in confirmation.

"Let's go introduce you to the others and maybe later we can slip away on our own a bit later"

I feel Paul's questioning gaze and give his hand a squeeze to let him know it's nothing to worry about as we follow Leah. How can I tell him that I want to speak to Leah about him and the guilt trip I'm on.

"Sadie, good to see you again" Jake says smiling, walking towards us and giving me a hug as Paul, just as he had the time before growls softly until Jake releases me.

"Oh shit, are you going to growl each time one of the boys gives me a hug cos I can see fourteen other boys here and your going to give me earache if you keep that up" I whine playfully, leaning back into him as he puts his arms around my waist and everyone laughs.

"It's a wolf thing babe, I can't help it" he whines back, reaching for my hand and leading us towards the rest of the pack who have now stood from their laying down positions.

"Hey" I greet them all with a grin.

"Sadie, Hi. I'm Sam, the other Alpha and this is my wife Emily" he says, not giving me a hug but patting my shoulder. Emily, who is a pretty girl even with the three scars rutted into her skin, steps forward and does indeed give me a hug, "Welcome to the family Sadie. I'm so very sorry about your dad" she whispers the last part, eyes conveying her sorrow.

"Thank you" I whisper back.

And so the introductions go on although the other male members seem to take great delight in winding Paul up, crushing me into hugs and the one, I believe to be Quil, lifting me off the ground and swinging me around as I giggle loudly and Paul's growl gets decidedly louder before I'm released and I wrap my arm around his waist and his growling stops.

Before long I'm sat in the kitchen surrounded by the girl imprints and bombarded with questions and offers to help in anyway with the bonfire arrangements. It seems they already have the food ideas in preparation despite me only just working out when it will be, they really are a force to be reckoned with.

I chat with Kim about the flowers she plants in Paul's back yard and she offers to teach me how to look after them. I'm not so keen really but as his house will one day be my home, I know I should take an interest and I begrudgingly agree.

One by one, they all talk to me individually, expressing their sorrow at my dad's passing and too soon, I can feel tears forming in my eyes from their kindness.

"That's it" I half yell, jumping out of my chair, startling them all.

"You have all got to stop being so god damn nice to me, I can't take it anymore" I yell and promptly burst into tears, sobbing into Faith's shoulder when she wraps her arms around me before she releases me and I'm in Paul's arms instead with him rubbing my back and trying to calm me as I sob and hiccup against him.

Everyone retreats to the safety of the back yard as Paul sits down on a kitchen stool with me on his lap, as I struggle to get my composure back.

Soon, I realize how absurd the situation is and I start to giggle, still occasionally hiccupping.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I haven't been this hysterical since the frog incident of 2002 and that was a bad bad day for all those involved" I giggle again and laugh into Paul's shoulder.

"Frog incident?" he questions, confusion on his face.

"Oh I can't talk about that, it's not allowed to be mentioned again" I giggle and then jump from his lap, straightening myself out and letting out a deep yoga breath that Leah would be proud of.

Reaching for his hand, I pull him towards me as I walk through the house outside.

Standing on the front decking, I look at everyone in amusement as they look back concerned.

"I'm sorry about that. I've cried more times today than I have in eighteen years" I laugh. "I'm sorry I startled you all" I add to the girls who instantly tell me not to be so silly and they perfectly understand"

"The frog incident of 2002?" Quil asks, a sly grin on his face, "And if I wanted to know about this incident, what could I offer you in return for said information" he wiggles his eyebrows as I grin.

"Ummm, let me see. Okay, you will owe me one favour, to be taken when I need it, that you will have to follow through with, even if you dislike what I ask" I state firmly.

"Agreed" he nods as everyone sits forward, now eager to hear my story.

"Okay" I sigh, "Well before I begin I would just like to state for the record that I am not some secret Amphibian killer of the North" I nod my head a few times to put my point across as Kim giggles.

"It was the summer of 2002 and I was ten years old. After speaking to Emily and learning she is from Neah bay, I'm sure some of you will recognize where this all went down" I smile at Emily who looks back slightly puzzled.

"My dad was at a meeting with some rangers, not far from Neah bay. One of the rangers had a son my age called Steven and we we're allowed to go off on our bikes along 'Educket Road.' As children do, we often dared each other to do silly things" I glance around to see I have everyone full attention.

"I, ahem, dared him to steal some ladies rather large underwear from her washing line, we used it as a toy parachute" I giggle before clearing my throat.

"There is a lay-by along 'Educket Road' and we had stopped there to rest when Steven noticed a rather big frog. He dared me to jump on the frog to see what happened to it" I gulp loudly to everyone's amusement.

"So I did, I jumped on the frog. But you see, I had forgotten one very very crucial bit of information" I pause.

"What? What did you forget?" Seth asks, his eyes shining with excitement, totally enthralled.

"I didn't have any shoes on. I looked down and I had this dead frog's head and body squished between my toes. I screamed and I screamed and I was still screaming five minutes later when, after hearing said screams all the adults had rushed to see what was wrong"

Everyone bursts into laughter, "The chief of police was the first one on the scene. He even drew his gun out, looking for whatever person or creature he thought was attacking us before Steven pointed at my feet where the frogs head was resting on my big toe. One of the rangers had a bottle of water on him and he cleaned the frog of me and eventually I managed to stop screaming"

I swipe Paul on his arm as he chuckles into my shoulder, "But you see, frogs are in decline and some are classed as state endangered species. At ten years old I was given my first and so far only Police caution for killing an endangered species. They made my dad pay $150 costs to the endangered species protection committee. I was grounded for a month and my dad wasn't very happy with me" I add sadly as I finish the story.

A millisecond later and all I can hear is roars of laughter and high pitched giggles from the girls. Paul pulls me into his arms, again laughing into my shoulder, his own large shoulders shaking as he tries to reign himself in.

"Oh god babe" he stutters before continuing to laugh. Oh well, at least no one's upset at my crying episode anymore I think to myself.

Leah's POV

Finally stopping laughing, I look at Sadie to see she's happy we're all happy. Shit, I'm glad Paul imprinted on her, this is one imprint I can identify with.

I snuggle back into Ryan's chest as he too finally stops laughing, running his tongue up my neck before kissing me gently and wrapping his arms around my waist.

My mind wonders to what Sadie wants to talk about, obviously something she doesn't want to discuss in front of Paul. It's a good job that over the years we've all learnt how to block some of our thoughts from each other, I wouldn't want to inadvertently betray her.

I watch as the imprints start bringing out some mid morning snacks of bacon sandwiches and chips and I politely thank Emily when she throws me a bag before it can be snatched out of her hands.

While I have come to accept that my previous dream life I had envisaged with Sam is over and whilst I would now never want anyone but Ryan, my relationship with Emily and Sam still remains fraught at times.

I find her hard to be tolerable to her, this is my cousin who was dating my ex-fiancé within hours of him breaking up with me, the same cousin who announced her engagement to him less than ten days later, the same cousin who went out of her way to kiss and hug him in my presence and who then got upset and demanded he Alpha control me when I dared to shout back or make a scene.

It showed me her true colours, showed me how cruel and nasty she can be and although the other imprints never come out and say anything I know that she isn't as well liked by them as she thinks. But who cares? That's Sam's problem, not mine and I know that someday karma will strike when she least expects it and I for one will not be assisting her in anyway.

I glance at Sam, who frowns at something she says to Kim, who lowers her eyes before fixing a smile back on her face. Oh Sam, maybe it's best that I soon realized how weak a man he is. While we all will do anything to protect our imprints and to a certain point keep them happy, Sam often lets Emily get away with so much until Jake will step in and demand reason, but again this is no longer my problem unless it affects me or Ryan. I will of course make sure she doesn't start on Sadie, but I think Sadie's too strong a person to let that happen.

Ryan, sensing my tension kisses my neck and I laugh loudly as he whispers into my ear what he plans to do to me later. I shake my head chuckling, ignoring Sam's pained expression.

When I had imprinted on Ryan, he hadn't liked it but palmed it off that it was because Ryan was a fire-starter who he considered a risk to the imprints and tribe until he was thoroughly laughed off by the pack and elders and even some of the imprints.

He had taken me aside and reminded me that I didn't have to be with Ryan, I could be just friends until Jake, who had heard some of the conversation had threatened that if Sam tried to interfere in my imprint in anyway then he would fully take over as head alpha, despite the strain it would put on his already busy life.

Both Sam and Emily had found it strange when Ryan and I had decided to take things slow and get to know each other instead of rushing into things. Ryan had not long since split from his long term girlfriend of three years after finding her cheating on him and he too knew how heart break felt.

So we had got to know each other as friends and then started to date, building up a strong relationship built on trust and giving each other what we both needed, which was that we wouldn't be all out as consumed with each other as some of the other imprints. If he wanted to go for a two day run somewhere I let him, often making him snacks to take and in return he accepted when I went away on business or was busy setting up a new gym. I couldn't of wished for a better man by my side, time had proved that Sam could never of risen to that.

Snapping out of my musings as a cell rings, I look up when Sadie whispers to Paul that it's the funeral undertakers. Knowing everyone can hear, she doesn't bother to walk away and talk in private and we all hear the conversation with them informing her that her dad's ashes are ready to be collected whenever she wants.

I nearly offer to take her, knowing it will give us time to talk before realizing that no only would she want Paul by her side for this, he also wouldn't let her go without him. They decide to go and get them now and stand from the porch steps saying goodbye's.

"Tex me when your ready for that chat later, I'm around all day" I smile encouragingly and give Paul a glare to show that he should make sure she does.

Paul's POV

Walking back to mine to get the truck, I sense Sadie's unease and grip her tighter. I can't imagine the pain she's feeling at having to go and collect her dad's ashes. Just two days ago he was a whole person and now he's ashes in a urn.

She waits by the truck as I run into the house to get the keys and we remain mostly silent as we drive to Forks. I pick up her hand which she has resting on my thigh and caress it with my own hand.

"Sadie, umm, these things you want to talk to Leah about, is it anything I can help with. You can tell me anything you want, anything and I won't judge you in anyway"

"I know you wouldn't Paul" she says twisting to face me, "I trust you completely. It's girl stuff" she whispers, "Nothing's wrong or anything and I can assure you, I am so happy with you, it's nothing bad, I promise" she says which makes me feel better and I leave it, hoping that she will tell me in her own time and I should give her this time with Leah"

Forty five minutes later we're back on the res, with Sadie holding the urn, like it's going to jump out of her hands and explode. I ask her where she wants to put it and she whispers for me to put it somewhere she can't see it, so I place it on the cabinet in the spare room.

"Paul? I don't think I can be the one to spread the ashes as I run, I don't think I can handle it" she whispers. "It's so hard, I mean I know it's not really him in that urn, not his soul or anything but I didn't think I'd feel this conflicted about it"

"Well I can do it for you babe although I'd rather be at your side. Let's think on it, we don't need to make any concrete decisions today, it's not until the day after next"

"Yeah, your right, your right" she answers snuggling into my side as we sit on the sofa.

"Your tired. Why don't you have a few hours sleep before you see Leah, it's not even twelve thirty yet" I ask as I pick her up onto my lap and she snuggles into me, the TV on in the background.

"Yeah, just for a short while though, don't let me sleep for too long" she says with a yawn, closing her eyes as I settle back, again with my girl falling asleep in my arms, just the way I like it.

AN: Phew! I'm sorry I had to leave it there. This was intended to be much longer but then it got into 22pages long and I made the decision to continue the next part into the next chapter. I am almost finished on that one but sadly I am back to work tomorrow after a week off so I will update Tuesday or Wednesday. Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think.

And, just for info, I based this story on SM's timelines so this story is set around 2010-2011.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: The Characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 19

Sadie's POV

I wake with my head against Paul's shoulder and his muscled arms holding me tight against him. His head is tilted back resting on the top of the sofa, exposing his neck as he snores softly.

Oh jeez, I want to lick his neck, every part. Nibble my way up until I can bite his chin before working my way to his lips. I want to lick them too, I know he's gonna taste so good, I know he's going to feel so good.

Breathing heavily as the images invade my mind, I shake my head to bring me out of my fantasy before I get turned on. Leah has warned me about their strong sense of smell and I don't want the embarrassment of Paul smelling my arousal, even if it is for him.

I let my thoughts drift to my dad and the spreading of the ashes. I meant what I said to Paul, I'm not so sure I have the stomach to run and scatter them at the same time. But then again, if I hadn't of met Paul and was on my own I would have had to do it then.

Perhaps I could climb to the top of a tree and scatter them that way, umm, is Paul really going to let me climb that high without him, probably not. Maybe Leah could do it for me, ugh, I dunno, I'll have to ask Paul what he thinks.

Two days. It's been just two days since my dad died. This mornings episode, crying at Sam and Emily's house seems to have been quite therapeutic as this is the first time I've been able to think of him without wanting to sob like a baby. It hurts, hurts like crazy that he's not here but it doesn't seem as raw, I feel like I can cope with the world again, providing it doesn't throw too much at me.

Yawning I snuggle back against Paul and he grips me tighter and moves his head, running his face through my hair and I hear him breathe me in.

"Hey" I mumble, rubbing my thumb against his hand.

"Hey" he yawns back, groaning as he stretches his neck and rolls his head from side to side.

Yawning loudly he shifts my position on his lap so he can look down and meet my eyes.

"I don't wanna get up babe, don't make me move" he whines playfully.

"Then we won't move, we can stay like this forever. Well until you get hungry of course" I affirm with a giggle as his stomach growls as if to prove my point.

"You stay here, I'll make us coffee and lunch" I say, starting to rise from his lap but he pulls me back down against him.

"Stay five more minutes with me babe, please" He begs hopefully, pouting his lip. I hide the groan that wants to escape at the thought of sucking and biting that lip, shit Sadie, calm yourself down woman.

"Okay, if your going to force me" I agree as I snuggle back against him as he strokes my arm.

"Tell me about how Emily got her scars? And why Leah acts indifferently towards her?"

Paul's quiet for a moment and a serious expression masks his face.

"Leah and Sam were once engaged to be married"

What? Leah and Sam? Paul has my complete attention as he tells me the story of Leah, Sam and Emily. I don't interrupt, just listen as he explains everything that happened with them and then Jake and Bella and Jake imprinting on Nessie.

When he's finished I stare at him, not quite believing everything I've heard. I twist on his lap so I'm facing him as I want to look into his eyes.

"Poor Leah and Sam. Emily had the power to let them still be together and she chose Sam to be her lover instead. How could she do that to Leah? She's her cousin, did she mean that little to her?" I pause for breath.

"And then Leah had to see it all, have Sam in her head, shit that's just plain mean, how did she cope? I mean I know she's a tough chick but still…."

Sighing I stop my ramblings and look at Paul, my own face now serious.

"Paul, you do know that I want to be with you don't you?" I confess as he smiles and nods.

"But are you sure, hundred percent sure that I'm what you want. That its not just the imprint forcing you to like me?. I'd never force you to be with me like Emily, if you wanted to let me go and find someone you liked without this imprint then as much as I'd be disappointed, I'd let you go, for your own sake"

He grips my head in his hands and stares into my eyes, "I want you, with or without the imprint. Your everything I want Sadie, everything and I'm not letting you go so don't even think about it" he snarls the last part, holding me tighter.

I lean forward and kiss his forehead and his cheek lightly before cuddling back into his arms.

"Then I promise that I will never mention it again. You and me together forever right?" I whisper.

"Damn right babe, forever. Your mine little girl, mine," he growls and kisses my forehead, rubbing his chin against my head.

"Is it not totally weird that Jake was lusting for Bella one moment and then he wants her daughter the next? I mean, talk about keeping it in the family and why the hell did Bella go for a dead guy in the first place, did she have no self preservation or low self esteem or something? I just don't get it"

He laughs dryly, "Bella was like Emily, the supernatural world was exciting to them and Edward dazzled her. She was this plain, clumsy girl who had nothing going for her and she saw how beautiful being a vampire could make her, saw how graceful she would become. Bella Swan was a very selfish girl with no regard to anyone's well being but hers and Edwards, it didn't matter to her who got caught up in the cross fire as long as she got her happy ever after"

"Umm. Well I'm going to have to try not to judge them too harshly, they are your extended family after all. Especially Emily, it makes me see her in a different light and I liked her before I knew and it's history, nothing I can do about it now. I just feel for my girl Leah"

"Your girl Leah?" he drawls, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not like you mean you perv," I laugh, "Leah's like my kindred spirit, my soul sister. Whether she wants to be or not, she's stuck with me forever"

"I don't think she'll mind. It's been a hard few years for her babe, she needs a friend like you" he reasons quietly as his stomach growls again.

"Come on, lets get something to eat and I'll give Leah a call" I snicker as I rise and hold my hand out to pull him up.

Making sandwiches, I multi task and call Leah at the same time and arrange for her to come over in half an hour and to bring Ryan with her. I tell Paul I want to stop at my house and bring the frozen food from our freezer over so it doesn't go to waste. If Leah drives me over I can drive my truck back in case I need it which he agrees as a good idea, his eyes lighting up at the mention of more food.

"Can we ask Leah and Ryan to eat with us tonight? I'll cook, I'd like that"

"Sure you can babe, you don't have to ask"

"Course I need to ask, it's your house. I can't just invite people over without asking you first"

He frowns and starts to speak but pauses and looks in the direction of the front door.

"Leah and Ryan?" I say, guessing correctly as he nods and I jump up to let them in.

Chatting to Leah, I ask if she'll drive me back to the house which she agrees and then I invite her and Ryan to eat with us tonight which has them both agreeing with huge smiles.

"So" I utter, looking at Ryan, "I thought that as we're going out maybe you could do something with Paul?"

I wrap my arms around Paul's waist, "He's been great these past weeks but he needs some time off, take him for a run or a beer somewhere" I laugh.

"You trying to get rid of me babe" he mock frowns.

"No, I just want you to have some fun with your friends, let your hair down so to speak" I reply

"Sure, we'll figure something out Sadie, you leave it to me" Ryan chortles with a salute and a wink.

After more chatting, we decide to leave and walk back to Leah's and get her car. Paul pulls me into a hug and kisses my forehead, "See you later babe, call if you want anything" he pleads.

"She'll be fine Paul, back in your arms before you know it" Leah laughs at him, gently pulling me away as I quickly pat his arm and give him a tender look.

Paul's POV

As Sadie strolls away with Leah, I turn back and face Ryan, "So what do you wanna do, there's a game due to start soon, wanna watch?"

"Sounds good to me" he utters with a laugh walking into the living room as I go into the kitchen and return with a six pack and throw him one over, switching the TV on and sitting down.

"I want to ask Sadie to stay here with me for good, not go back to her house. Whatcha think?" I rush out before I can stop myself. After all I'm Paul Lahote, I don't need to ask other guys for girl advice, yet here I am laying my man card out for the world to see.

Ryan flicks the tab open and takes a long gulp before answering.

"If that's what you want then ask her. One thing I've learnt from Leah is that you have to say what you want, be straight with them. And I think that you and Sadie are so close now that you couldn't live apart, it's obvious you two belong to each other"

Damn right we do, she's mine, I'm hers.

"Yeah your right. Thanks man" I nod, eyes back on the TV, opening another beer quick and downing it in one as if to prove my manhood, girly conversation over with and forgotten.

Leah's POV

Driving towards Forks, Sadie's quiet for a moment before she twists in her seat to look at me, her face serious.

"Paul told me about Sam and Emily. I'm sorry that shit happened to you, I wish I'd been around back then to support you" she proclaims with a frown.

What? Hold-up, she wishes she could of helped me? She didn't even know me back then.

"I'd have just been a bitch and pushed you away" I smirk.

"Doesn't matter, I would of still tried." she states with a determined grin.

"Um. I don't want to hurt you by talking about it, I just wanted you to know that I know. I got your back Leah" she promises, looking so serious I can't help but snort with laughter.

"Oh fuck I'm so glad Paul imprinted on you Sadie. I got your back as well girlie, the other imprints aren't gonna know what's hit them with you around"

And neither will Emily. This is one imprint who isn't gonna bow down to her ways and I for one cannot wait for the day when Emily tries to pull one over her. My grin gets bigger, I know my cousin well and I know once she's got over trying to appear all sweetness and light, she will slip up somehow. Great, it's always good to have something to look forward to and I know Sadie can hold her own, this is going to be so much fun!

"Can we stop at the store first so I can get some things for tonight? I don't want to stop on the way back as we need to transfer the frozen food into Paul's freezer quick"

Forty five minutes and five bags later we pull alongside Sadie's house and head inside. She grabs some more personal items which I load into the trunk and then after grabbing some frozen ice lollies we sit on the front porch.

"I feel guilty for wanting Paul when my dad's just died" she sputters quietly, biting down on her lip.

"I want to kiss him, hell, I want more than a kiss Leah" she croaks, running her hands through her hair.

"And then I feel so so guilty that I'm having these thoughts, how can I want someone so much when my dad's just died, it seems so wrong, as if I'm betraying him by feeling happy"

I pat her lightly on the shoulder and try to think of how to answer.

"You love your dad Sadie. From what you've told me about him I know he'd want you to be happy. You can't rule your emotions, we all love and grieve differently and just because you want Paul it doesn't mean you love your dad any less or that your grief isn't as real"

She nods, rubbing her face with her hand and looking out at the distance.

"Paul doesn't expect anything from you, he's not going to push you into anything"

"Yeah I know, he's great. I'm…I'm falling in love with him. I know I love him" She whispers.

"Then just go with your feelings Sadie, your not hurting anyone and you deserve to be happy. Accept your grief for what it is - the loss of your dad but embrace the love you feel for Paul knowing that your dad would be proud of how you've handled everything and he would be proud of you Sadie, I know he would"

"Yeah, your right, I know your right" she points out and we sit in comfortable silence for a while, each lost in our own thoughts.

"When we first moved here, it was only supposed to be temporary" she looks at me and I nod for her to continue.

"We were told that the cancer was treatable" she laughs darkly with a sneer.

"But fuck Leah, he went downhill so fast, got weak so quick. Within six weeks he'd lost over two stones of weight and he couldn't walk further than ten foot. I was having to help him do everything and then he started to get confused, would call out all the time. At one point I hadn't left the house for over three weeks" she exhales loudly.

"And from there he got admitted into the hospice and I knew he wasn't going to be coming out but well, you still hope, you still pray for a miracle" she admits quietly, shaking her head at the memories before sitting up straighter.

"I know I done everything I could for him, I know he loved me and I loved him and that's all that really matters isn't it?" she observes as I nod in agreement.

She sighs loudly again and then smiles, "So, that's what I have to remember. He only ever wanted me to be happy and safe, I can do that, I can be happy"

"And Paul and us lot will keep you safe. Your not in this alone Sadie, we're all here with you, for you"

"I know" she grins, "Throwing a tray full of food over Billy was the best thing that ever happened to me" she laughs and I join in and then she jumps to a stand.

"So, lets get going. Why sit all maudlin here when we have some hot guys waiting for us" she wiggles her eyebrows and laughs as I stand.

She locks up the house and jumps in her truck saying she'll follow me back. I reverse back to give her room but all her truck does is splutter and refuse to start. She keeps trying with no luck to get it started so I jump out and run over to her.

"It hasn't been used for a long time, maybe the batteries dead" she muses.

"Don't worry about it, come back with me and we'll get Embry or Quil to take a look later, they'll sort it out"

She nods and jumps out into my car and I speed away, we have got our hot men to get back to after all.

Paul's POV

The game's just finished when we hear Leah's car pull up and park outside my house and we both stand and go out and greet them.

"My truck wouldn't start" Sadie complains with a whine making us laugh as I pull her into my arms, breathing her in.

"Do you want me to take a look at it for you Sadie? I know the basics, it's probably a flat battery" Ryan suggests, popping open the trunk of Leah's car and grabbing some of the shopping bags as Leah grabs a handful herself.

"Yeah that would be great, no rush today though I'm not going anywhere" she answers, walking over to help carry in the bags.

I beat her to it and grab the remaining bags in one hand and hold her hand in my other one.

"I can carry in some bags Paul, I'm not that delicate" she huffs, rolling her eyes.

"I know you can babe but I got it" I jeer, ruffling her hair.

"Yeah and I'm not five years old either" she huffs again, smiling when we hear Leah and Ryan laughing from inside the house.

After transferring the food away, Sadie says she wants to start preparing dinner and practically kicks us out of the kitchen so we sit out the back on the decking with a beer listening to her pottering away in the kitchen.

I look at Leah, silently asking if Sadie's okay from their talk earlier, she smirks to herself and leans against Ryan.

"She's fine Paul, it's nothing for you to worry about I promise" she volunteers as I relax my shoulders at her reassuring words.

"She's got a lot going on in her mind about her dad but she'll be okay, she's strong and she has us"

I nod in reply and Ryan changes the subject, telling Leah about the game we watched even though she has no interest and her eyes soon glaze over in boredom.

Half an hour later and Sadie comes out onto the decking with a bottle of water and plonks herself down on my lap with a grin.

"Dinner will be served in around an hour so you will all have to try and survive until then" she laughs, nuzzling against me as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"What are you cooking?" Leah enquires with a slight growl of hunger.

"Steak" Sadie answers, "Roast potatoes, mash potatoes and veg. Is that going to be enough for you all" she continues with an anxious look at us.

"Sounds great Sadie, thank you" Ryan responds politely.

"Yeah, we'll eat whatever you give us babe" I snort, kissing her head.

For the next forty five minutes we stay on the decking talking until Sadie excuses herself to go and check on dinner. We all offer to help but she declines saying she has it under control. I follow her through to the kitchen to grab some more beers, giving her ass a light smack before I leave, snorting when she throws a spoon at my retreating back and misses.

Sitting with my friends with my girl cooking for us, I feel like I'm going to burst with contentment. I haven't felt this calm since my pre phasing days and even then I don't think I was even half as relaxed as I feel now.

"Shit that smells good" Leah groans, licking her lips and interrupting my thoughts as Ryan agrees, sitting up straighter, getting ready to run in as soon as she announces it's ready which she does moments later.

I laugh as Leah elbows Ryan out of the way to get in first although I easily beat both of them too it, coming to a halt when I see the mountain of food Sadie has ready for us. Our plates are loaded high with four steaks each and mounds of mash potatoes, roast potatoes and different veg,

She looks up from dishing her own plate up, smiling nervously at our stunned expressions.

"Is this okay? I know you eat a lot, there's more staying warm in the oven if you want?"

"Babe, this looks and smells fantastic" I declare, wrapping my arms around her shoulder and kissing her forehead before we all sit down and start eating.

Sadie's POV

I can't say that they ate the food I'd made, more like they demolished it. In mere minutes all the food I'd cooked including the leftovers in the oven was gone, I'm surprised they didn't lick the plates clean as well.

Struggling to finish my own plate off, I groan and slide my plate towards Paul gesturing for him to finish the last bit of my steak and the two potatoes that are left. Leah gasps and gives me a glare that indicates she feels I'm a traitor for giving it to Paul and not her. I give her a big grin back and shrug my shoulders, trying not to laugh.

I stand to start clearing the dishes away and Ryan stops me, saying that he and Leah will do them so I let Paul lead me out the back where we sit waiting for them to finish. It's just starting to get dark and the airs cooler so I snuggle back against him for warmth.

"That was great babe, you sure can cook" he acknowledges in my ear before kissing the back of my neck.

"Your welcome, it was nice to cook again but I should of brought my own cooking utensils with me" I admit, stroking his arm as he cuddles me tighter against him.

"Don't go" he says quietly. Don't go? Where am I going? I turn to face him puzzled.

"After your dad's funeral, don't go back to that house, stay here with me" he whispers again, his eyes betraying his nervousness as he blinks furiously and quickly continues.

"You don't have to stay in my room, you can have one of the guest bedrooms if you want but don't leave me Sadie, please stay here with me"

I break out into the hugest grin ever. Seriously, my face aches from it, I'm smiling so wide. I lean in against him, resting my head under his chin against his chest.

"Well, that's good of you to ask but I had no itention of leaving" I whisper back, feeling his shoulders relax at my words.

"You didn't eh?" he laughs loudly.

"Well, I'm sure you would of noticed eventually but that was the plan" I laugh back. Realizing now is as good a time to talk as any I reach for his hand, entwining it with mine.

"I want to move in with you Paul and I want to sleep in your bed with you" I chuckle, "But, I need to take things slow for now, at least until the funeral is over. I don't know I just…."

"Hey" he whispers, tilting my head up so I can see his face. "I know. I understand"

He pulls me back against him, rubbing his face in my hair as I stroke his hand in return. Leah and Ryan come back outside making me jump slightly. Shit I had forgotten they were here, I flush slightly knowing they must of heard our conversation. In fact, Leah's face lights up, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

"So, roomies hey?" she jests, sitting on Ryan's lap.

"Yeah. And if you're a real nice girl maybe one day I'll cook for you again" I quip quickly making Ryan and Paul laugh.

Paul's POV

She's agreed to move in with me. Hell she hadn't even planned on leaving. Fuck, I really feel like right now I'm the luckiest guy in the world, my girl's staying with me, where she belongs.

I half listen as she chats with Leah and Ryan about some of the places she's ran and she asks Ryan about Ireland. Soon they get into a discussion about the best places to visit and before long their all planning a visit sometime in the future, the four of us travelling together.

My mind however is on the girl sat on my lap. After all the years of hating the thought of imprinting, I am willing to admit that when it comes to Sadie, I couldn't be any happier that I have her as mine.

And she wants me too, I know she does. I can understand her not wanting more at the moment, fuck, her dad's just died, I can respect that and take it slow. Not too slow though, I need her, I want her, I can't wait to have her.

"Shit, I forgot dessert" she shrieks suddenly, jumping to a stand. "How the hell did you guys let me forget dessert" she grins before rushing into the house and shortly coming back with four huge bowls of ice cream which we of course gobble down straightaway.

"Ohhh, this is great Sadie" Leah moans, "Where did you get it from, I've got to get some"

"I made it myself" Sadie boasts back, "They never put enough chocolate chips in" she wails, a disgusted look on her face.

"You made ice cream? Shit girl, you're my hero" Leah hollers with a smirk as I once again thank the gods for giving me an imprint who can cook.

Before we know it, it's soon gone past midnight and Sadie is yawning every so often. Leah and Ryan decide to go and after thanking Sadie for the meal, they bid their goodbye's and head home.

"You wanna go to bed babe?" I suggest as she yawns yet again, her eyes drooping.

"Yeah. I dunno why I'm tired, we slept earlier" she starts to complain.

"But you were up most of last night" I interject, frowning at the memory.

"Yeah, there's that I suppose" she giggles, leaning back against me making no attempt to move.

I chuckle and kiss her forehead, standing in one smooth move. She yelps quietly and tells me to put her down, that she can walk. I cuddle her against me, refusing to let her down. And just like the last two nights, I carry my girl to our bed, keeping her as close as I can.

AN: I've had a review asking if Emily is evil in this story and the answer is no, not evil, just a bit up herself. I don't have any plans to have a big showdown with her and Sadie (maybe a small one!) but I don't like Emily's character much so if I can get a few digs in about her then that's fine with me!

On another note, I do realize that Sadie and Paul haven't even kissed yet. I have a theory that once these two kiss their not going to be able to stop at just a kiss and I want that to happen after the funeral, not before. I hope you can all understand that.

As usual thanks for reading and reviewing.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: The Characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

An; Possible tissue alert!

Chapter 20

Sadie's POV

Walking across the reservation with Paul to Billy's house, I should have been taking in the beauty of the grounds. The lush green grass, the ancient tribe symbols painted delicately on the tribal centre walls, the intricately carved sculptures, the old weathered totem pole that stood tall and proud, however, all I can really notice is that every person we pass, pauses momentarily to gawp when they observe us hand in hand.

It's starting to make me feel self conscious, is it because I'm white? because I'm with Paul? or because of some other unknown reason, whatever it is I wish they'd just stop staring at us.

Sensing my discomfort Paul gently squeezes my hand and gives a shrug of his large shoulders before leading us up the driveway towards Billy's small red house where I can see Billy, Sue and an elderly man who's also in a wheelchair waiting for us.

"Sadie, sweetie, I'm so very sorry about your dad" Sue acknowledges, wrapping her arms around me into a hug.

"Thanks Sue. Hey Billy, Sir," I nod at the elderly man who smiles back.

"Babe, I'd like you to meet Quil senior, one of the elders and Quil's grandfather"

"Nice to finally meet you Sadie. Please accept my condolences about your father"

"Thank you" I reply, shaking his hand before sitting down in the chair next to Paul.

"We have everything in hand for your father's ceremony tomorrow Sadie, are you okay to talk about this now?" Billy asks with a small smile.

I nod in answer and he explains all the details. Myself, Paul and the pack will start the spreading of the ashes route from the tribe's burial ground at 4pm and will eventually end at the forest by Paul's house where every one else will be waiting. Billy and old Quil will say a few words and from there we will progress to a bonfire on the beach.

"That alright with you babe?" Paul whispers softly in my ear, rubbing my back in circular movements.

"Yes, it sounds great, thank you" I croak, coughing to clear my throat, determind not to cry from their kindness.

"Carlisle is still coming if that's okay?" Billy asks, "I've told him of the arrangements"

"Yes, that's fine. He done a lot for us at the hospital" I reply quietly.

We're soon joined by Jake, Quil and his mother Joy and we sit chatting about nothing in particular, laughing at Billy's bad jokes and eating the donut's that Joy brought along with her.

I'm laughing hard from one of Billy's stories when he stops mid sentence as a stream of howl's echo from deep within the forest. Immediately, Paul, Jake and Quil jump up, looking at each other in question.

Paul turns to face me, the conflict clear on his face. He wants to go with his pack but doesn't want to leave me so soon, so I make the decision for him.

"Go, go with your pack. I'll be fine here with the others" I order firmly.

He smiles with relief, kisses my forehead and starts running with the other two into the forest.

"Stay safe all of you," I shout out, knowing they can hear me.

"They'll be fine my dear, nothing for you to worry about" old Quil states, patting my thigh in reassurance as I wonder what's happening in the depth of the forest.

Paul's POV

Phasing as soon as our feet hit the forest floor our minds are immediately assaulted with images from Collin and Seth who are on patrol.

Four nomads have tried to cross through our territory but seeing the two huge wolves they've turned and fled with Collin and Seth giving chase. Being out numbered, Seth and Collin know unless we all work together they have no hope of destroying them.

Their soon joined by Leah who order's them not to attack until the rest of us reach them, knowing that even with her by their side, it's still a risk taking them on.

Jared, Sam, Alex, Embry, Brady and Alan race on ahead to try and cut them off and before long we have them surrounded with no way out.

"Now" Sam orders and we attack from all angle's. Surprisingly they don't put up much of a fight and as I rip one of the female's arm's off and continue ripping her to shred's, we all bemoan at the lack of a serious fight.

Seth phases back to human to get a fire going, where is Ryan when you really need him? I joke to Leah and we throw the body parts in, trying not to breathe in the fumes of the stench.

"Well done everyone" Sam and Jake both say at the same time, making us all laugh and easing the tension for the younger wolves.

"While we're this far out, break into pairs and give the perimeter one last patrol before we head back" Sam order's which we all do. An hour later and finding nothing to worry about we run home, howling in victory.

We go back to Sam and Emily's were we know she will have left clothes out for us. Phasing back, I quickly pull on the cut off's she's left and walk out the forest to their back yard where everyone else waits to hear what happened.

Noticing Sadie's not there, I look worriedly at Joy, who quickly answer's my unspoken question.

"She's fine Paul, she's wheeling Quil here, they have been getting on tremendously well" she giggles.

Ten minutes later and we all hear a sound we don't often hear much, old Quil laughing. We stop what we're doing to listen.

"Stop laughing QS, it's not funny you know" Sadie whines as old Quil laughs gravelly.

"Qs?" asks Quil, looking at his mom.

"Quil senior" she answers with a roll of the eyes to suggest we should of guessed that.

"Some friend your turning out to be" Sadie mutters harshly.

"You should be helping me think of excuses to get out of this, not laughing" she snaps as Quil, or Qs continues to chuckle.

"She means no harm Sadie, she's just being friendy, wanting you to connect with the women folk now she knows your with Paul" he snorts back.

Sadie sighs loudly, "Well, your not the one who has to go to basket weaving classes now are you?" she whines as we laugh, so that's what's going on, old Mrs Masters has cornered her into attending her weaving classes.

"So, tell me old man, why exactly should every good Quileute wife know how to weave a basket?"

Quil stops laughing to explain how the woven baskets can be weaved so tight that they can hold water and also be used to cook stews.

"In the last great flood of 1820, those baskets were used to carry precious supplies such as medications and the tribe's important papers. Most of the young girls are taught at a young age by their grandmother's how to weave" he states proudly as Sadie sighs theratically.

"Well, Qs, you know how much respect I have for your customs and beliefs, right? But I have to say that, should there ever be another great flood, then I want a jet ski or a speed boat, not a friggen woven basket" she yells as we erupt in laughter and I silently thank Taha Aki for giving me this girl, this great girl who can make even old Quil laugh.

Sadie's POV

Wheeling Qs to the back yard of Sam's house I stop suddenly when I see Paul stand from his chair to greet me.

He's wearing just cut off's and seeing his naked top half for the first time is a sight to behold, is that an eight pack? Oh shit, am I drooling?

"Someone needs to throw a bucket of cold water over me I think" I murmur, not taking my eyes of him as he walks towards me laughing, his eyes glittering in amusement.

"Hey babe, you okay?" he whispers, pulling me against him as Quil steps forward and pushes his grandfather the remainder of the way.

"Umm, er, what?" I ask, looking up at him with a dazed and dare I say, lustful expression.

"So, weaving classes then?" he points out, snapping me out of my haze.

"Yeah. I'll go to one of them, that's all she's getting out of me" I threaten with a grim expression as we walk back to the others who are watching us amusedly.

"So what happened in the forest?" I ask quietly as we sit on the grass.

"Four leeches, but we got em, no problemo" Alex hollers excitedly as he high fives Seth and Brady

Despite their obvious glee, I finally realize what being a wolf entails, fighting deadly vampires, putting their lives on the line to protect us all. I look Paul up and down looking for any sign of injuries. I've just lost my dad, I can't lose him too.

"I'm fine babe, absolutely fine" he reassures, pulling me back against him and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I catch Kim's eye and know by her small smile that she understands my unspoken concerns.

"You never get used to it but you have to have trust in their capabilities" she address's quietly. I nod and rub up and down Paul's arm to remind myself he's here with me, safe and uninjured.

For the next hour or so, we stay chatting with the others until Paul decides he wants to leave as he's hungry so we start the walk back to his with Leah, Jared and Kim.

"You guys want to come in for a beer or something?" Paul asks, looking at me to see if I mind which I don't.

"Sure" Jared agree's after a nod in agreement from Kim.

"Yeah, I'll give Ryan a call and tell him to meet us" Leah says with a yawn.

Once back at Paul's he hands out the beers, going to give me one and then snatching it back with a loud laugh.

"Oh I forgot your underage" he grumbles, "But more for us then"

"That's okay, I don't mind. I don't really like the taste much anyway" I exclaim with a snort.

Before long we're joined by Ryan and unanimously we decide to order pizza. While the guys stand on the back decking chatting with Ryan about the vampires they fought earlier, Leah asks if she can look through the pile of photographs that I'd brought to Paul's the day before.

Handing them over, her and Kim laugh at the photo's of myself when I was younger, putting the embarrassing one's aside to show Paul and the others who snort with laughter when they show them, although Paul informs me I was quite cute even with my two front teeth missing and my hair in pigtails.

"Sadie, can I borrow these photo's? I have an idea and I promise you'll get them back tomorrow" Kim asks quietly.

Puzzled but putting my trust in her, I agree and continue eating my pizza. Chatting with the others I try not to think about tomorrow, the day of my dad's funeral service.

Noticing Leah staring at me, I give her a quick smile to let her know I'm okay and settle back on Paul's lap, snuggling against him as he wraps his arms tight around me, keeping me warm and safe.

( The next day)

Sadie's POV

Trying not to wake Paul, I attempt to get out of bed without him realizing but his arm around my waist tightens into an iron grip hold and he tugs me back against him.

"Bathroom," I hiss sternly a few times and he finally releases me with a grunt as he rolls onto his back and promptly starts snoring.

Switching the shower jets on I step under and start washing my hair thinking about the day ahead, the day of scattering my dad's ashes and the bonfire ceremony.

I let the water wash away the tears that leak from my eyes, wishing I could run far away and not have to deal with it, pretend it's all a bad dream, just for one moment.

'Come on Sadie, you can do this, just remember the good stuff and celebrate his life' I tell myself over and over and over, forcing my lips into a small smile.

Grabbing my jeans and the tee that I'd left in a neat pile last night I quickly put them on and leave the bathroom to find Paul awake and dressed, standing by the bedroom window staring out.

He turns to face me, giving me a sympathetic smile as I cross the room to stand next to him. He moves back and pulls me in front of him and then wraps his arms around me as we both gaze out at the forest.

"It's gonna be a difficult day today I know," he whispers, "But I'll be with you every step of the way, every step"

Nodding, I rest back against him, letting his warmth seep through me.

"Do you want to go for a walk on the beach? We can do whatever you want to" he asks quietly, running his hands through my still wet hair.

"I'd like to stay in, I want to dry my hair and get ready, I dunno, I don't really know what I want to do" I babble nervously with a loud sigh.

"Well, we've got loads of time babe, lets go downstairs and I'll make us breakfast first" he suggests. When I nod in answer, he grips hold of my hand and leads us down the stairs into the kitchen.

Paul's POV

Watching her every move, I wish I could take all her pain away, take us some place where she didn't have to go through all this.

She nibbles at her toast before grimacing and pushing her plate towards me, indicating for me to finish it for her and instead sips her coffee. I don't push her to eat, knowing that her nerves are probably to blame, hell even I don't feel up to eating much and that's saying something.

For the next few hours she keeps herself busy. Drying her hair, making me bacon sandwiches, cleaning the already clean kitchen and eventually crawling on my lap and cuddling in against me with her eyes closed.

We stay huddled together in silence until it gets close to three pm and I realize that Leah and Ryan will be over soon. I nudge her gently and she snaps open her eyes with a frown.

"I'm sorry babe but we need to start getting ready" I coax softly.

Going upstairs, I have a quick shower and dress in jeans and a black tee while she dresses in the bedroom. Shouting out that she's decent, I return to find her in matching attire, staring out the window, just as we had done earlier.

I reach and hold her hand, squeezing gently and leading her, once again down the stairs into the living room. Sitting down, I pull her onto my lap again, stroking her hair in what I hope is a calming influence.

Too soon I smell Leah and Ryan's scent. Not wanting to move again just yet, I call out for them to let themselves in. She gives them a small smile, stands and excuses herself to use the bathroom.

"How's she doing?" Ryan asks with a grim look on his face as Leah watches her leave.

"She's quiet, seems understandably nervous" I reply with a frown.

Once she's back, she looks at us all watching her every move and smiles shyly.

"I'm okay, just sad but I'll be fine, don't worry" she confesses quietly as I wrap my arm around her waist.

"I've been thinking of something" she reveals, "I thought that we could run, holding the urn, kinda like my dad's last run through the forest and then when we get back here, perhaps Dr Cullen would scale to the top of one of the tree's and release the ashes. That way whenever I look out it will be as if he's there somehow. What do you think, does that sound stupid?"

"Sounds like a great idea, you do what you feel is best" Leah replies sombrely.

"And I'm sure the doc won't mind climbing, he's not _that_ old" Ryan pipes up, making her giggle.

As we start walking to our burial ground with Leah carrying the urn, Sadie squeezes my hand when I tighten my grip.

"Would you carry the urn when we run Paul. I'm worried I'll trip over or something and I'd like you to do it for me" she whispers.

"Course I will babe, I'll be honoured" I whisper back, bringing our hands up to kiss her palm.

At the burial ground, she nods and gives a small smile to everyone waiting. She'd asked everyone to dress casual, saying her dad wouldn't of wanted a fuss made and everyone apart from Carlisle who is in his usual formal attire is dressed in comfy clothing. I try and remember to thank Billy and the elders later for allowing Carlisle onto our burial ground, I know it's a one off special allowance they've made for Sadie's sake.

Carlisle comes over to greet her and again offer his sympathy. She asks him if he'd be willing to scale one of the tree's by our house when we get there and shake the ashes out over the forest and immediately he agrees with a proud smile.

Jake walks over and gently pulls Sadie against him for a hug. I do my best not to growl, biting my tongue to stop myself.

"I know my dad is going to say some words when we get to Paul's house, sorry, your house," he corrects when I give him a look, "But I'd like to take a moment to say a few words here on our burial ground if that's alright with you"

Sadie looks perplexed but nods as Jake gently lifts the urn out of Leah's hands and places it on the ground on the Quileute tribe symbol.

The pack and Carlisle, turn to stand in a circle around the urn, everyone bow's their heads as Jake starts to speak.

"I give you this one thought to keep  
I am with you still - I do not sleep  
I am a thousand winds that blow  
I am the diamond glints on the snow  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain  
I am the gentle autumn rain  
When you awaken in the morning's hush  
I am the sweet uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight  
I am the soft stars that shine at night  
Do not think of me as gone - I am with you still in each new dawn"

He pauses before once again speaking in his calm manner.

"I call upon our ancestors and past loved one's to watch over Sadie on her father's behalf. She is one of us, joined with Paul, part of our pack and tribe. Honour her as such and let her father's spirit roam amongst us, keep his daughter safe and love her as you do us"

We remain silent for a moment longer and I once again squeeze Sadie's hand in support before Jake speaks once more.

"Okay everyone. Let's start running and remember it's at Sadie's pace, follow her"

Everyone turns to face Sadie who's eyes have welled up but she straightens herself up to her full height, sighs and then gives us all a small smile. Jake hands me the urn which I hold tight against me while I keep my other hand tight in Sadie's and then we start running.

Sadie keeps to a light jog at first and then speeds up, following the trial she memorised earlier. Alex starts humming an old Quileute prayer and before long, everyone apart from Carlisle and Sadie who don't know the words have joined in.

I look at her and she has tears streaming down her face but catching my gaze she smiles quickly, grips my hand tighter and quickens her pace.

It's not long before we approach the part of the forest backing onto our house and she slows her pace to a light jog as she see's the others waiting. Coming to a stop, she walks the remaining way, getting her breath back and wiping the tears from her face.

Sue walks forward and hands her a bottle of water, giving her a mothering look to insist she drinks it and Sadie takes a long swig to satisfy her. Looking at the elders and imprints who are here in support of her I smile and nod, proud of them all, proud of my extended family.

I hand the urn over to Carlisle who immediately scales one of large fir tree's in seconds with us all looking up at him. He opens the lid of the urn and shakes the ashes out, letting the wind blow them around the forest as Billy starts speaking.

"O great spirits  
We ask for your blessings on this ceremony  
And honouring of Scott, this child's father  
Immerse his soul in the shining light of unity  
Lead him to his higher spiritual path  
And show him the way home"

Old Quil takes over the prayers, his voice deep.

"Oh great spirits of the Indian people  
Hear my words, for they are words that come  
From the heart, soul and mind  
Oh great spirit, be my mind  
Be my eyes, be my ears, be my heart  
Be my soul so that I may walk with dignity and pride  
Oh great spirit of the Indian people  
Know of me  
Oh great spirit of the Indian people  
Hear my words for they are for you  
They are of you, you are my way of life  
In the circle of life"

Once again, everyone bows their heads in a moment of silence. Sadie lets go of my hand and instead turns herself and throws herself against me, burying her head against my chest, sobbing quietly as I wrap my arms around her, whispering that it's okay, it's all going to be okay.

After a moment, she calms herself down, wiping her eyes with a tissue that Leah hands her and looks up at the tree's, a slight smile on her face.

One by one, everyone comes up and gives her a quick hug, whispering words of condolence and telling her how proud her dad would be. She hugs them all back and thanks everyone for coming, even laughing that half of us are only here for the food we'll get at the bonfire.

As we start walking towards the beach where the rest of the pack have already built the bonfire, Ryan, Sam, Jared and Quil run on ahead, Ryan to light the fire and the others to start laying out the logs for seating and to lay the table's with the food that the imprints had stashed away earlier.

"You done great Sadie, you doing okay?" Leah asks, slipping her arm through Sadie's other arm so that she has both of us to support her.

"Yeah I'm okay" Sadie sniffles, squeezing my hand.

Leading her onto the beach, she comes to a halt with a look of amazement on her face when she see's a large stand that Kim has placed by the food which has pictures of Sadie and Scott from over the years. Grinning, she spins around and hugs Kim.

"So that's why you wanted the photo's. God Kim, that's great, thank you so much" she squeaks, pulling me over to look as some of the others come to look as well, joking with her about her past fashion sense.

Gathering around the fire, Sadie stands in front of me and speaks up to everyone.

"I just want to thank you all for coming and supporting me, it really does mean a lot. This is the celebration side of it all, so, have some fun, listen to some Elvis and, once again, thank you all for everything you've done, helping Paul cover his patrols and being here for us both, thank you"

With that, Seth starts his mp3 player up and Sadie laughs when 'Hound Dog' comes on. Leading her over to one of the logs, I sit down, pulling her onto my lap and she cuddles against me.

"You okay?" I whisper in her ear, gripping her tighter.

"Yeah I am," she whispers back, "It went well don't you think?"

"Yeah it did, you were great babe. Leah's right, your dad would be so proud of you, I know I am"

"Your were great as well. I really don't think I'd of got through any of this without you by my side, thank you" she replies, leaning up and kissing my neck softly before snuggling back against me as I play with her hair.

For the rest of the evening we mingle with the others and she tells us funny stories about her dad. She joins in with the other imprints as they dance wildly to 'Jailhouse Rock', making us all laugh when she drags a blushing like crazy Charlie up to dance with them.

When 'Can't help falling in love' comes on, everyone pairs up to slow dance.

I pick her up, holding her tight as she wraps her arms around me with her head in the crook of my neck. As she hugs me tight, I can't help but whisper the words to her.

"I can't help falling in love with you"

AN: Ah, so there you go. Please let me know what you think as I struggled with this chapter!

From now on, old Quil will be referred to as 'Qs'!


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: The Characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

An; I'm sorry about the delay. This chapter contains a lemon. Hope that makes up for it!

Chapter 21 (Not for under eighteen's)

Paul's POV

Softly rubbing my nose along the crook of Sadie's neck, I clutch her closer as she sighs quietly. Opening her eyes, she squints against the morning sun then shuts them again quickly with a small groan.

"Morning babe," I whisper into her ear.

"Uh huh, yeah," she mumbles, placing her arm on top of mine and snuggling back against me before she slips back asleep.

I laugh and kiss her neck, resting my face against her shoulder. Last night, at the celebration of her dad's life, she had been the life and soul of the party, determined to give him a good send off. Once we'd got back home though, she'd cried her heart out, before declaring it was the last time she would cry and from now on, she would concentrate on the future.

Cranking my neck so I can see the clock I moan internally when I see it's coming up to ten thirty and we'd promised to have brunch round Sue's house at eleven. Just as I debate whether to call and cancel, she moans quietly, shifts her legs and opens her eyes.

"What'sthetime?" she mutters, voice thick from sleep.

"Half ten," I reply, kissing her neck quickly.

"Uhh,"

Yawning, she rolls over to face me and rests her head against my chest as I wrap my arms around her, wishing we didn't have to move.

"We better get up and get to Sue's then, if we're too late, Leah, Ryan and Seth might eat it all," she whines.

Laughing, I have to agree and after another quick kiss on her forehead I jump out of bed, grab some clothes and dress, telling her I'll wait downstairs.

Twenty minutes later, hand in hand, we stroll towards Sue's house, only a few minutes late. The smell of fried food hits us and we practically run up the porch steps, not bothering to knock before we enter.

'Hey girlie, you okay?" Leah asks, clutching her plate of food close to her chest, away from Ryan's prying fingers.

"Yep, not too bad" Sadie confesses with a small smile, laughing when Ryan manages to snag a piece of bacon of Leah's plate, before running from the kitchen.

After grabbing some food, we sit with the others in the back yard, chatting and making the most of the good weather, which we know won't last long. The discussion turns to Sadie moving in with me and before we know it, Seth has text the rest of the pack to help us move Sadie in today, telling them to bring their trucks to help with the removal.

She looks at me with a smile and a shrug whilst the grin on my face at the thought that my girl is properly moving in, gets bigger and bigger and I lift her onto my lap to hug her close.

"Hey Sue, I've got two wheelchairs that I got for my dad at home. One of them is a light weight one for travelling, would they be of any use to Billy, Qs or the tribe health centre?" Sadie offers quietly.

"Of course dear, we can always make use of them," Sue answers with a beaming smile and I squeeze Sadie gently in support.

Sadie carries on talking to Sue about some medical supplies she has that may be of use to the clinic or pack until the beeping of horns lets us know the pack has arrived.

Thanking Sue and Charlie for brunch, she gives them both a quick hug, teasing Charlie when he goes slightly red.

"Jeez, do you think he blushes when they have sex?" she hypothesizes with a smirk as we walk out to the front to meet the others.

"Hey, that's my mom, I don't need to envisage that stuff," Leah splutters with a grimace as Seth shakes his head, followed by a full body shudder.

"Do I need to go and get my truck as well or will five trucks be enough?" I ask Sadie.

"No. I haven't got that much stuff, we probably don't need all five trucks either," she replies with a chuckle.

"I've got my tools with me to try and fix your truck," Embry informs Sadie, "I've got a new battery with me as well, just in case"

"Thanks Embry," she drawls with a big grin as I help her into his truck by placing my hands on her ass and pushing her up. She doesn't need the help but it's an excuse to touch her so I take advantage. She doesn't comment just smiles to herself and grabs a hold of my hand when I'm seated next to her.

Less than two hours later were all packed up ready to go. Having a break first, we sit on the front porch eating up all the ice cream and lollies from the freezer. Most of the furniture belongs to the landlord so apart from the fridge freezer, washing machine and three big TV's, the rest is clothes and boxes full of personal stuff she'd retrieved from storage when they'd moved in.

Embry has fitted the new battery on her truck, so when we're all ready to go, I jump in next to her, sliding closer to place my arm around her shoulder.

"So, are you ready to have me permanently living with you, invading your space?" she teases.

"More than ready babe" I answer, squeezing her shoulder. "I can't wait"

She twists her face to look at me quickly, noting my serious expression before facing the road again.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it as well" she whispers, resting her hand on my thigh as I play with her hair.

Back at my house, the pack help us load the furniture and boxes into my garage to be dealt with at another time. Her personal items we leave in our bedroom for her to unpack later.

She cooks us all bacon sandwiches, to thank everyone for their help. She tries to pay Embry for the battery and his mechanic services but he refuses with a smile and a wink, adding that his favourite food is steak pie. She nods a few times and promises to make him some, once she has the ingredients.

I learn that most of the imprints, along with the younger wolfs have gone shopping in Port Angeles for the day. Quil is patrolling and the others are going to meet up with him for a run and impromptu training session.

Jared asks if I'm coming along and I decline, not wanting to leave Sadie on her own so soon.

"You should go Paul, have some fun, I'll be okay. I can get on with unpacking my stuff"

"I'll stay with you and help, there's nothing else these guys can teach me," Leah points out with a smirk.

"Go, it's fine, I really don't mind" Sadie coaxes as I finally agree. Lifting her off my lap, I pull her into a hug, ignoring the jibes from the boys and kiss her forehead before chasing after the others as they run into the forest.

Sadie's POV

Sorting through my clothes and putting them away in the closet, I chat with Leah about anything and everything. She tells me the pack and tribe gossip and I ask why everyone stares at me and Paul when they see us.

"Huh, their not used to seeing Paul hand in hand with anyone. He was more the love em and leave em type. They'll soon get used to it"

I stay silent, deep in thought, hoping once the tribe have got used to me, it will calm down. Leah seems to take my silence for something else and starts speaking quickly.

"I mean, it's nothing bad Sadie, he was just being a guy with who had girls throwing themselves at him, he only see's you now, you have nothing to worry about," she rambles.

"It's fine Leah," I laugh, trying to put her at ease. "What Paul done in his personal life before me doesn't worry me. It's every boys wet dream isn't it? To have girls throwing themselves at them"

Realizing I haven't taken offence at her mentioning Paul's past womanizing ways, she breathes out and quickly changes the subject, talking about her plans to extend the gym in Forks and Port Angeles.

I'm soon done putting everything away and we head back downstairs into the kitchen where I survey the fridge and cupboards. I bribe Leah by saying I will cook for her if she comes to the shops with me so I can stock up on food supplies, including steak for Embry's pie.

Three hours later, after she's eaten five omelettes and I've baked Embry's pie, we hear howling and she informs me that's it's coming from near Sam's house and it's an indication that their back, nothing to worry about, so we pack up and head over.

As we get closer, we hear snarls and roars and I look at Leah hesitantly but she shrugs her shoulders and continues walking so I reluctantly follow behind.

Coming around the side of the house, I'm confronted by two horse sized wolfs fighting it out. They both have their large teeth imbedded in each others fur. They let go for just a moment and then start fighting again.

The larger of the two has silver fur and I recognize it from my dreams, this is Paul's wolf. The other wolf is chocolate brown and slightly smaller in statue.

'Holy shit" I yell, which causes the two massive wolves to skid to an immediate halt, their large heads whipping around to look at me.

Leah puts her arm out to the side in front of me, effectively stopping me from moving any closer, as if I would.

"It's okay Sadie, nothing to worry about, this is settling arguments, wolf style" she laughs.

"Well, oh, well, okay then, I'm putting twenty bucks on Paul, I mean, a girls gotta stick by her man, er, wolf" I stutter, never taking my eyes of Paul.

He whines and starts walking towards me. He's huge and his silver fur glistens in the early evening sun. I want to reach out and touch him, run my fingers through his fur. I look up at Leah who grins and lowers her arm.

"It's okay, go ahead, he'll never hurt you" she encourages, her eyes twinkling in amusement. I hand her the pie and look over to Embry and tell him it's for him, thanking him for fixing my truck. Paul's wolf growls, then whines.

Paul stops in his tracks as I approach him and then sits down, eyes following my every move. I stand right in front of him and he sniffs my shoulder, then my neck.

"Your beautiful," I murmur. "Can I touch you?"

He lifts his large head, his tongue lolling out. Touching his head, I run my fingers through his fur.

"So soft," I whisper.

"I know how your mind works Paul, so don't take this the wrong way but your much bigger than I expected" I marvel, making the others who are stood watching the scene unfold, snigger with laughter.

Paul rises and I step back to give him more room. He whines once then turns and slowly starts walking. Stopping, he looks back, whines again and starts walking once more.

I look at Leah, unsure what he wants. "He wants you to follow him," she divulges with a grin.

Walking up to him, I lightly grab a hold of his fur and let him lead me into the forest. We walk through the tree's and eventually end up by the cliff's. He lays down under the cover of one of the tree's and I sit down with my back against him.

It's just like the dream I had, albeit without the annoying laughing woman. I feel so safe cuddled up with him and I can't help my grin when I hear him purr as I stroke through his fur.

We sit in silence, watching the sunset. I feel so peaceful, so content. I know without a doubt that I'm in love with him, wolf an all. I pick up his large paw in both my hands, it's that heavy, and kiss his fur. In return he licks my neck and even with the slobber I don't complain. Yep, it must be love.

(Five days later - Friday)

Paul's POV

Dropping Jared and Sam off at their respective houses, I try not to speed through La Push in my eagerness to get back home to Sadie. We've worked until eight to finish a job and it's starting to get dark, I need to see my girl.

This last week has flown by and we've got into a routine. We wake, she makes me breakfast and when I return from work she cooks us dinner before we relax together.

We've got closer, to the extent that it's getting harder not to throw her over my shoulder and lock us in the bedroom. We still haven't kissed but I've sensed that she's wanting to take things further. She knows that she is the one who has to make the first move and I've been praying that that time will be soon, I'm getting tired of hand jobs in the shower.

I see her waiting on the front porch for me and she smiles when she see's I've noticed.

"Hey babe," I yell, as I quickly store my tools in the garage, then run over to pick her up into a hug, breathing her in.

"Hey yourself," she giggles, squeezing me back before I place her back down on solid ground.

"Go take a shower, I have dinner all ready," she whispers as we walk in the house.

"Sure thing babe, I won't be long"

I shower quickly then throw some jogging pants on, not bothering with a top. Heading downstairs, she hears me coming and shouts out that she's out on the decking. I grab a beer and a bottle of water for her and walk out, coming to a halt when I see what's she's done.

The old futon, that's seen better days is covered by a blanket and the lanterns are all lit and she's started a fire in the pit. On the floor next to the futon is another blanket covered in plates of food. My favourite foods.

Steak, potatoes, burgers, hot dogs, ribs and two large apple pies. I grin and hug her tight.

"What's all this babe?"

"I wanted to do something nice for you, you've done enough for me," she states, hugging me back.

Releasing me, she reaches down and grabs the plate that has three steaks and potatoes on it and gestures for me to sit which I do.

She picks up a smaller plate of steak and potatoes that she's made for herself and we sit together on the futon, eating and chatting about our day and our plans for the weekend as I have the weekend off from patrol.

When we're finished we take the plates through to the kitchen, leaving the washing up for tomorrow. We go back outside and cuddle up on the futon, watching the flames from the fire.

I kiss the back of her neck and pull her onto my lap. She nestles her face in the crook of my shoulder, playing with the hair on the back of my neck. It soothes me and I rest back with my eyes closed, enjoying her touch.

She shifts slightly and kisses the side of my neck. I open my eyes and we stare at each other. She looks away, then back at me, licking her lower lip.

I groan quietly and it's seems to reverberate through her. She tilts her face closer and then captures my lips with her own. I groan again, sliding my hand to the back of her neck, pulling her closer and holding her tight.

She tastes so sweet, like nothing I've ever tasted, I need more. I bite down gently on her lip and when she parts them, I run my tongue over them before slipping my tongue in her mouth to taste her some more. She whimpers, the sound going straight to my dick and I lift her so she's straddling me, deepening the kiss and running my hands over her back, onto her hips.

Were both breathing heavily and she breaks away to catch some air. I lick down her face, peppering her with small kisses before capturing her lips once again. She pushes against me and moans loud when she feels my erection underneath her. I groan at the sound, my grip on her hips pulling her forward.

She clutches my shoulders and grinds down on me. Fuck, this is heaven.

"Fuck Paul, I want you so much," she moans, moving her hips against me.

"God, me too babe," I whisper back, thrusting my hips as I kiss down her neck and shoulder.

"I love you," she whispers into my ear. I stop moving and rest my forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Sadie, so much," I whisper back.

"Take us to our bedroom," she commands before placing her lips back over mine aggressively, clasping my neck.

I stand with her in my arms and she wraps her legs around me. I can't help but thrust against her, enjoying the sound of her moaning my name back at me as I run us into the house and up the stairs, coming to a rest by the bedroom door.

Sadie's POV

"Once we go in there, I'm not going to be able to stop. Are you sure about this babe,?" he asks, deep brown eyes watching my face closely.

I rest my hand over his heart. I've never been more certain of anything.

"Oh yeah, I'm more than sure," I burst out.

He growls, pushing me back against the wall, kissing me hungrily, pouring his love into the kiss.

I grab at his hair as he walks us into our bedroom, not bothering to switch the light on, we can see well enough.

Lowering my feet to the floor, he nips down my neck, kissing me softly.

"I want to undress you," he murmurs, tugging at my tee.

I lift my arms up and he pulls it up quickly, lowering my bra straps over my shoulders. Reaching behind, still kissing and nibbling at my neck, he undoes the hooks and pulls my bra away.

"Fuck, your so beautiful," he whispers.

Bending down, he softly kisses my breast, licking and teasing until his mouth covers my nipple and he suck and flicks it with his tongue. I moan and he licks between the valley of my breasts, giving the same attention to my other one.

I clutch his face tighter, not able to stop the moans that escape from my mouth. He bends down on his knees, licking and kissing me all over as he moves lower. Undoing my jeans, he pulls them over my hips, lifting my legs, one at a time to help me out of them.

He rubs his nose up and down my panty covered pussy. I groan as he growls loudly.

"You smell so good babe, I need to taste you,"

He rips my panties off and buries his face in my folds. I think I stop breathing for a moment until he rubs his nose up and down and my knees buckle.

Chuckling, he grips my hips and stands, gently pulling me towards the bed.

"I need to undress you as well," I whisper, nervous for the first time.

He throws his arms out to his side as I slip his jogging bottoms down. His erection stands tall and proud. Shit, he's so big, how the hell is that gonna fit.

Sensing my nervousness, he gently lift's my chin to face him. "We'll fit perfectly," he hisses, as I reach out and run my finger up and down his thick length.

Lowering me to the edge of the bed, he drops to his knees, kissing me deeply. Sliding his hands up and down my thighs.

Kissing his way down, he moans as he leans in closer, rubbing his nose over my, oh so wet clit. When his tongue touches me for the first time, I jump slightly, resting my head back with a loud moan.

His hand that had been kneading my breast, comes down to hold me down as I grind against him. He spreads my legs further, slipping my left leg over his shoulder. Flicking his tongue over my nub and up and down my folds, he soon picks up speed, devouring me as my legs start to shake with my approaching orgasm building.

I twist, thrashing against him as my hands grip the sheets of the bed. He lowers his hand that had been holding me down and slips a finger into me. "Oh shit" I cry out, pleasure overdosing all my senses.

Slipping another finger in and thrusting quickly, the combination is more than I can take and I try to squeeze my legs together.

"Paul, oh, I'm gonna. Oh my, Pauuullll,' I scream his name as I come, clutching at his hair and pulling hard, just about hearing his own moans.

He slows his fingers, pulling them out as my head drops back. I groan when he licks them and kisses my clit.

"Your way to good at that," I giggle, flopping back, once again. He chuckles as he stands, leaning over the bed and lifting me up so my heads resting on the pillows.

He's leaking pre-cum and I reach out for him, wiping my middle finger over his slit to capture the leakage before tasting him for myself.

"Fuck babe," he groans, pushing me back down and hovering over me.

Tilting my head, his lips are demanding as we kiss. Teeth graze my neck and I moan when he rubs his cock up and down my folds and over my clit.

"Paul, please," I whimper, needing more.

He rests on his elbows as he pushes into me, both of us moaning loudly at the sensations pulsing through us. Once all the way in, he looks down at me tenderly.

"I'm good, so good," I gulp.

He starts to move his hips slowly as I wrap my legs around him. Soon he's picking up speed and I match him thrust for thrust. His arm comes under my neck and he lifts me slightly which makes him go deeper.

My loud guttural moan sets him off and he pistons into me harder and faster.

"Fuck babe, you sound so sexy when you moan like that. Fuckkk" he shouts.

He's hitting the right spots and I can feel my orgasm coming, I thrust back while pulling myself up his body.

His thrusts get faster and I can't stop moaning and calling out his name. "Paul, oh, oh, Paul, I'm gonna come so hard for you."

He growls and pulls me closer, if that's possible and I scream his name as my orgasm hits. He growls, stills, then roars my name as he comes with a shudder.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he chants in my ear, slowing his thrusting hips.

Bending his head, he kisses me hard and drops his head into my shoulder.

"God babe," he gasps in between breaths, "That was amazing"

"Yeah, it was," I echo as he rolls us over, still inside me, so he's on his back and I'm laying on top of him.

I have no energy. I snuggle into him, my head resting over his heart.

"I love you Sadie, your mine babe, all mine"

I move my head to kiss his chest, before resting against him once more.

"I love you too Paul, I belong to you," I whisper before I close my eyes.

AN; Hope this was a good enough apology for the delay :-)


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: The Characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

AN; From now on, Lemons are to be expected. I will not do an a/n each time  
Lets just say that this chapter is Paul & Sadie's weekend lemon a thon!

I am so sorry about how long it has taken me to get a chapter out. Between  
personal problems and limited internet access, my muse walked out on me  
for a while but I am nearly done with the next chapter and hope to resume  
Posting weekly.

Chapter 22

(Continued straight from chapter 21)

Paul's POV

"I love you too Paul. I belong to you" she whispers as she closes her eyes, her cheek resting against my chest.

I run my fingers through her long hair and over her back, resting my hand on her ass. So soft, so smooth. My other hand trails up and down her arm, I just can't stop touching her, I need to touch her, make up for lost time.

I've never felt this close to anyone before. The love that flows through me for this girl makes my eyes prickle with tears, so many emotions I've never felt before run through me.

So, this is what real love feels like, this is what I've been so scared of all this time? Fuck, I'm never letting her go, they'll have to prise her off me first.

"You okay babe?" I whisper, my hands now massaging her back.

"I'm great," she replies with a giggle that makes me smile just hearing it.

Lifting her head, she smiles then lowers her head back down to kiss my chest.

"Take a bath with me?" I murmur, slanting my head so I can see her properly.

Her eyes light up and she smiles lazily before kissing my neck softly.

"Oh yeah, I've been dying to check that baby out" she confesses, her eyes glistening with amusement.

Leaning up on her elbows, she lifts off me, my dick slipping out. We both groan at the loss and in one quick move I roll her over onto her back, straddling her.

Leaning down, I hold her face gently in my hands and kiss her plump lips.

"I'll go start the bath, back in a mo,"

Pecking her lips twice, I jump up and run into the bathroom, quickly turning the water on. After using the toilet I return to the bedroom but pause in the doorway watching her.

She's led on her side with her head resting on her arm, facing me with her eyes closed, a small smile on her face. She's stunning, so beautiful. Breath taking . I'm so proud she's mine, I'll fight to my death for her if I ever have to, she's mine.

Strolling over to the bed, I bend down and scoop her up, bridal style. She yelps as she opens her eyes, clutching me tight around my neck, then relaxing, knowing I'd never let her fall.

Laughing, I carry her through to the bathroom, over to the bath which is half full. Lowering her so she can stand, I ask her to test how hot the water is, not wanting to scald her.

Deeming the temperature suitable, she lowers herself in and I sit down behind her, pulling her back against my chest and sinking us lower down.

I pull her hair to her right side, resting my chin on her left shoulder. She sighs and rests her arms on top of mine, stroking my hand with her thumb.

"You know I'd never let you go right? Never," I whisper in her ear before nipping her lobe gently.

"That's good cos I'd never let you let me go," she murmurs huskily in reply.

I snort with laughter then kiss her neck softly, more than content to lay here feeling her body floating on top of mine.

"Are you okay? Your thinking pretty hard back there," she accuses, tilting her head to look at me.

"I'm great babe, never better" I answer, kissing her shoulder and rubbing my nose in her hair.

Yeah it's official, I'm pussy whipped, but hey, what a pussy to be whipped by.

"My first orgasms that weren't by my own hand. I never knew sex could be like this," she states, jolting me out of my musings.

The images that flood my mind off her touching herself is a big turn on, I'm going to have to watch that sometime.

"Well, I promise to always make you come babe, every time," I sneer into her hair. That's one promise I can't wait to keep.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will," she giggles.

Reaching for the shower gel that I'd placed on the side of the bath, I squeeze some in my hand , rubbing it into a lather. I gently push her forward and start washing her back then pull her back against me to start on her front.

Reaching around I start from her collar bone, letting my fingers trail down over her boobs, rubbing her nipples before working my way down in between her legs. She groans, parting them slightly and I loose any pretence of washing her as I rub her firmly.

Twisting, she turns to face me, wrapping her arms around my neck and attacking my lips with force.

Her wet, slippery boobs press against my chest. I clutch her tighter when she feels my hard on and moans into my mouth.

I kiss and nibble my way down, flicking my tongue over her nipple then sucking it gently. She thrusts against me and the smell of her arousal hits my senses hard making my mouth water.

I can't help but growl, my teeth finding the spot on her neck that I'm going to mark one day soon. I scrape my teeth against her, letting out my own loud moan when she places her hand in between us, finding my dick and pumping it up and down.

Using my toes, I pull the plug to let the water out and quickly stand. She drops my dick to wrap her arms around me, pulling on my hair, kissing up my neck.

"Fuck babe, I've gotta taste you. I've gotta scent you," I sniff loudly to emphasise my point while carrying her back through to the bedroom.

Dropping her gently on the bed, I crawl next to her and roll her onto her front.

Starting from her ankles, I run my nose up to her thigh, licking and placing small kisses as I go, then moving onto her other leg.

I kiss both cheeks of her ass, licking my way up her back where I nip down on her shoulder.

She moans loud, arching her neck up towards me. Groaning, I flip her over onto her back, kissing her hungrily, like I'm gonna die if I don't.

Trailing my fingers over her boobs and down her toned stomach, my fingers slip easily through her wet folds.

"Damn baby, so wet already" I purr.

Yes, I fucking purred like a cat. Crazy what my girl does to me.

"Uh, it's all for you Paul, all for you," she gurgles with a groan.

Her words hit home and I can't wait anymore, I've got to have her now.

I rub the tip of my cock through her folds and over her clit, feeling her clench and buck up against me. I slip into her, grunting at the sensations pulsing through my body.

"So good, you feel so good baby," I pant, slipping back out of her, only to slam straight back in.

"Yeah, oh, oh," she shudders, wrapping her legs around my waist and thrusting up against me.

Placing my hands under her ass, I lift her, placing her back against the wall with her ass resting slightly on the wooden headboard. Lifting her leg, I go to move it over my arm but she takes me by surprise and gracefully arches it over my shoulder instead.

Fuck, so hot, she's divine, fucking ravishing.

I pull out and thrust back into her, she clenches as I withdraw again, screaming my name as I pound into her over and over.

"Fuck Sadie, mine, mine," I growl, lifting her higher for a deeper angle.

"Ahh, gonna come, fuck Paul, oh,"

She's scratching at my neck, twisting my hair. And I love it, I want more.

Grinding against her, I bite down gently on her neck, not breaking the skin. She trembles, shouting out my name as she rakes her nails down my back.

"Fuck babe, shit," I cry out as her muscles clench around me in an iron fist hold and she comes with a loud guttural moan, the sound making my whole body tremble as I roar my release into her, shouting out her name as I come.

"Oh god, fuck Paul," she gasps, holding onto my neck tight.

Slowing my movements I kiss her forehead then rest my forehead against hers, both of us trying to get our breath back.

"I think it's safe to say that we're compatible," she quips, kissing my face.

"More than compatible babe, we're made for each other," I concede with a huge grin as I back us away from the wall and lower us onto the bed.

I groan when I slip out of her warmness and pull her on top of me so her heads under my chin.

"I love you little girl. Love you so much," I whisper into her hair.

"I love you too. Your mine as well," she whispers back, kissing my chest.

"I'm sooo tired, you've worn me out," she grumbles into my neck after a short silence.

"Get some sleep babe," I laugh, "I'll be here, you sleep my beautiful girl,"

I can feel her smile against me as she kisses my neck and closes her eyes. I could do with a sleep as well, I have plans for our weekend and they don't involve leaving this bed. With that thought in mind, I too close my eyes, thinking of all the delicious things I have in plan for my girl.

Sadie's POV

The roar of the wind jolts me from my sleep and I thrash against Paul's arm which has me in his tight protective hold.

"Just the wind and the rain, your okay baby," he mumbles sleepily, burrowing his nose back under my hair to rest in the crook of my neck.

Yawning, I watch the rain pound against the window before closing my eyes and snuggling back against him.

Last night had been wonderful, everything I had expected and more. The way he'd touched me, the words he'd whispered in my ear, the love he'd shown me. Too much, yet, not quite enough. I need more, I want more.

Rolling over, I rest my head on his chest with my arm across his abs. Gently, I stroke his skin wondering how he can be so hard yet so soft all at the same time.

He shifts in his slumber, wrapping his arm around me so I throw my leg over his, kissing his chest lightly.

Trailing my fingers over his abs, I grin when his dick twitches to life. I continue downward, using my index finger to stroke him and watch in fascination as he grows bigger. Wrapping my hand around him I stroke up and down slowly, my grin getting bigger when he moans and shifts his hips.

Tilting my head to look up at him, his eyes snap open as he takes in what I'm doing to him. Groaning, he flops his head back down on the pillow.

"Don't stop" he pleads, thrusting his hips.

I stop instantly but only so I can shift my position so I'm straddling him.

Bending my head, I lick over the slit of his dick and keep licking all the way up, loving the sound of his moans and groans.

"Oh god, shit"

Pushing my body lower down the bed, I bend down further so I can lick his balls, soon replacing my tongue with my hand as I fondle them. Tilting my head I see him watching me intensely, his eyes full of lust and desire.

Licking the tip once more, I lower my mouth over the head, sucking him in, using my tongue to stroke him at the same time. Bobbing my head, I take him in further each time, groaning when he reaches for my hair and wraps it around his hand.

"Fuck babe, so good"

Hollowing my mouth, I hum as I suck which makes him thrust harder, his hips lifting off the bed.

"Fuck, so close babe, uh" he shouts, clutching my hair tighter.

Tugging on his balls, I speed up, taking him in as far as I can without gagging. Feeling him tense up, I scrape my teeth gently as I hum again.

"Shit. Oh fuck, gonna come babe, fuuuck"

Sucking harder, I feel his stomach muscles tense and he thrusts erratically.

"Yes, fuck, oh god"

With a roar and a stream of cuss words, he comes in my mouth and I swallow his salty taste. Dropping my hair, he flops his head back down on the pillow and slows his thrusting hips. Bringing my mouth to the head of his dick, I release him, giving one last lick before raising my head up to face him.

"Shit babe, that was great" he pants with a big grin on his face.

Smiling, I kiss his navel then straighten up, straddling him for a brief moment before rising off him and hopping to the floor.

I start walking towards the bedroom door, wiggling my ass for good measure.

"Where you going babe?" he asks, confusion in his voice.

Smiling, I look over my shoulder back at him and give him a wink.

"To cook us breakfast. I'm starving"

I grin as he jumps out of bed, walking towards me.

"A blowjob and a cooked breakfast? Shit babe, you're the best" he laughs, as I squeal when he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, giving my ass a slap.

"And then it's straight back to bed young lady, I have plans for you" he growls seductively, giving my ass a quick kiss.

After cooking breakfast and having a make out session against the worktop we grab a load of snacks and head back up to the bedroom.

Paul sits back against the headboard and I sit in between his legs leaning back against him and we spend the rest of the day making love, watching movies and talking about our hope's and wants for the future.

Early evening I get a text from Leah asking if we want to meet up with her and Ryan. I text back that we're otherwise engaged, hoping that she will get the meaning and that I will see her Monday.

Within seconds she replies. 'Remember your doing a yoga class with me. Make sure you can still walk'

Paul, of course, notices when I blush and grabs the cell to read the text.

Laughing, he pulls me towards him, whispering about how he knows some positions that will test how flexible I really am and it's not long before he's testing out his theory.

An; So yes, not much story in this chapter but there's more story in the next, I promise! Again, I apologise for taking so long to update


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: The Characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

AN; Thank you so much to everyone who reviews and has added this story to their alerts, especially the guest reviews to which I cannot reply. I pledge to write and update more often.

Chapter 23

Sadie's Pov (Monday)

Sitting on the front porch, I sip my coffee as I watch Paul's truck in the distance until it disappears from my sight as he heads to work.

Looking up at the tree's and forest surrounding the house, I think of my dad as tears well up in my eyes. I miss him so much, I have so many things that I want to tell him. I wish so much that I could hug him and tell him how much I love and miss him.

"I love you, miss you lots," I say out aloud to the sky, wiping the tears from my eyes, telling myself not to get too sad and hoping that none of the wolves are passing by to witness my little breakdown.

Stretching my legs, I think about what to do with the rest of my day, wondering if Billy is up for a visitor.

I should be getting on and finishing my web design course but lazily, I just can't be bothered and I'm meeting Leah at three for our yoga class so I push aside the thoughts telling me to do some work and go inside to dress.

Half an hour later, I start the short walk to Billy's house, clutching the carrier bag of items I put together and ignoring the glares from the local girls who hate me for taking Paul away from them.

I grin, wondering what they would say if I could show them a visual of Paul waking me up this morning by eating me out before making love to me slowly, letting me know in his own way, how much he loves me.

I wave at Charlie, who passes by in his police cruiser on his way to work and stop to have a quick chat with Quil, who doesn't have much time to talk as he got up late and was supposed to have opened up the garage over twenty minutes ago.

As I walk along the driveway to Billy's, I see him sat out the front talking on the phone so I slow down to give him privacy, not wanting to intrude. As I approach I hear him end the call, a pained look on his face until he notices my arrival and grins broadly.

"Sadie. Good morning. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks Billy. Thought I'd stop by and see how you are"

Sadness flickers across his features for a moment before he tells me he's fine and offers me coffee, wheeling himself back in the house as I follow. Pouring us both the hot drink, we decide to sit outside and enjoy the morning sun before it starts raining again, both of us eyeing the dark clouds brewing in the skyline.

Watching him intently, I notice the darkness and bags under his eyes and feel sad that this older man, who I have come to admire and respect, is fighting his own demons due to his daughters illness.

"Err, how's Rachel doing Billy? Is she okay?" I bleat, nervously.

His eyes widen and he puff's out air slowly from his mouth before frowning.

"She's just the same at the moment, still unable to reason with. Her doctor's tell me that it's too soon to expect any changes and that's she's fighting against them. I'm hoping to be able to see her this weekend but they think I should wait a while longer, until she's calmer"

"I'm sorry, I really am" I stammer, guilt eating at me.

"Nonsense Sadie. I keep telling you that none of this is your fault, so please don't feel that it is"

His eyes bore into mine, his face letting me know that he feels no grudge towards me and I know he's right, but still, I can't help but feel slightly responsible.

I hold out the carrier bag to him which he takes with a questioning raise of the eyebrows.

"Um, Jake said that Rachel used to like drawing, that she got her artistic side from her mother. Err, there's some sketch books and pencils inside, I thought you could take them when you see her next. Um, I dunno, I thought it might help"

I bite my lip, wondering if I've over stepped the mark until he pats my shoulder softly.

"That's very thoughtful of you Sadie, thank you. I'll take them when I finally get to go see her"

He wedges the bag down the side of his wheelchair before sipping his coffee, his face looking more relaxed.

"I hope your not still considering quitting as chief?" I grumble, slanting my eyes to glare at him slightly.

His eyes lighten up in amusement and he grins broadly.

"You'll be pleased to know that after much talk with Jake and the council, I have decided that I will stay as chief for the time being" he declares.

"Excellent, I'm so glad you changed your mind" I exclaim with a large smile, my heart swelling at the news.

"Me too, I didn't really want to quit, I just thought it was what the other's would expect" he admits with a frown, lost in his own thoughts.

Changing the subject, I ask about learning more on the legends of the tribe which fascinate me. Billy offers to lend me some books on the subject and as it starts to drizzle with rain, I follow him into his house.

An hour or so later, clutching a handful of borrowed books, I leave to head home. Thanking Billy for his time and the books, I start the walk back, planning to have lunch and read for a while before meeting Leah for our yoga session.

Deciding that I better have just a light lunch if I'm going to be doing yoga later, I start making a tuna salad, pausing to pick up my cell when it bleeps with a text from Paul.

'Miss you. Have fun doing yoga! See u later babe'

I quickly reply, telling him I miss him as well before grabbing the bowl of salad and stretching out on the sofa where I eat and read, totally engrossed in learning about how the tribe used to be back in the good ole days.

Before I know it, it's two thirty and time to get ready to meet Leah. Reluctantly putting down the book, I run upstairs to put on some sweats and a tee, tying my hair back into a sloppy bun to keep it out of the way.

A long beep of the car horn indicates that Leah is here, so I quickly grab the set of house keys that Paul had given me last night and after ensuring the house is all locked up, jump into the waiting car.

"Hey, wassup dude, how's it hanging, who ya been banging?" I rap to Leah, who gives me an incredulous look, then rolls her eyes.

"You sound just like Seth….when he was twelve" she says, snorting with laughter when I pout my lips, pretending to be hurt by her remark.

"Your just jealous cos you don't have my mad rhyming skills" I tease.

"Yeah, there 'mad' skills all right" she retorts back with a grin as we both burst out laughing.

We talk gym business for the rest of the journey, which doesn't take long with Leah's 'mad' driving skills.

Arriving at the gym, Leah shows me around and although it looks like any other gym I've never been inside of but seen on TV, I have to admire her hard work ethic that has paid off and it's clear she's proud of her achievements.

Despite it being the afternoon, it's packed with sweaty bodies working hard to fight the flab and tone up. I watch as Leah walks over and corrects the posture of an older lady lifting small weights, giving her encouragement and praise, to which the lady beams, taking in Leah's every word.

Leah stops by every patron, giving tips on endurance and encouraging them to keep going when they want to stop and give in. I notice the men don't take their eyes off her, flirting when they get the chance. She doesn't seem to notice, just smiles and tells them to push themselves harder which they all snap to attention and do as she says.

A tall lady, with a lithe and graceful walk strolls over introducing herself as Sandra, the yoga instructor. We chat for a while, but she's starting to bore me with the yoga talk and once we're joined by Leah, I make excuses to use the bathroom before we start, only venturing out when I hear the speakers announce that the yoga session will start in five minutes.

Two hours later, after a long shower in Leah's personal bathroom suite, I walk out with wobbly legs that belong to bambi. Shit, who knew yoga would be so exhausting, I've used muscles I didn't know I had.

"Do you want to go to the diner for a drink before we head home?" Leah asks, trying to hide the smirk that's threatening to break free on her face.

"I dunno. How far is it cos I don't think I can walk too far" I whine, rubbing my muscles where they ache.

Leah's face breaks into a wide grin and an accompanying full out belly laugh. She leans against the wall, tears running down her face and laughing even louder when I try to stand to tell her off but can only rise by heaving myself up with the chair arms and even that hurts. It's ridiculous, I can run over ten miles without any problems but an hour an a half yoga session has rendered me useless.

"You may laugh now young lady but it's you that will face Paul's wrath because I can't walk properly" I snap, inwardly giggling when her eyes widen, knowing its true.

"But don't worry, I got you covered. I have ways of calming my man" I brag with a snort and a sly grin.

We eventually decide to head back to her and Ryan's house and have a drink there. I shuffle out to the car like an old lady, having to twist my body to get in, moaning and groaning the whole time while she just chuckles before roaring down the road.

Groaning as I bend down to reach my bag that's on the floor of the car, I fish out my cell and send a quick text to Paul, letting him know that I will be at Leah's house.

He replies straight away, saying that he's just got home and will walk over to meet us. I text back with a kiss, suddenly missing him desperately.

Paul's Pov

Jogging over to Leah and Ryan's house, I smile at the thought of seeing my girl.

It's been a hard day, not the work itself but being away from her. I finally understand why Jared and Sam, text and call Kim and Emily so much. Just to hear their voices, reassure themselves that their women are safe and well.

I see Ryan sat on the front porch chatting to Seth and Embry, beer in hand. As I approach, he opens the cooler that's by his side and has a beer open ready for me when I jump over the steps.

"Hey man" he says, handing it over.

"Hey guy's" I reply, fist bumping them all.

I lean against the porch railing, listening out for Leah's car which is getting closer while simultaneously listening to the guys trying to convince Ryan to get Leah to agree to let them watch the upcoming weekend Seahawk's game at their place because their imprints aren't into football.

Before I know it, I've invited them all to watch it at my place, knowing Sadie won't mind and I haven't had the boys round for a while.

Ryan instantly agrees, knowing that Leah, who isn't into ball, complains about the mess we leave behind and the food we eat. Women eh! Good job, mine is a gooden.

Leah's car finally comes into sight and once she's pulled up on the driveway, I hurry over to see my girl and have her in my arms. Whipping the door open, I bend down to kiss her, frowning with anger when she groans in pain as she untangles herself from the car.

"What the hell?" I ask, looking at Leah for an explanation.

"Relax Paul" Sadie whispers, leaning in to hug me which calms me straight away.

"It would appear that yoga is more strenuous than I thought" she laughs. "I'm gonna be fine I promise but for now, every muscle, and I mean every muscle aches like a bitch"

I scoop her up into my arms and carry her over to the porch. Sitting down, I place her on my lap where she leans against me as I continue to glare at Leah.

"Stop glaring at Leah, it's not her fault" she threatens with a dig to my ribs with her elbow.

"It didn't hurt when I was doing it. I was praising my flexibility until afterwards. That shit's hard, I will never take the piss out of the yoga brigade again" she mutters into my chest.

"You done really well Sadie, you'll have to show Paul some of your moves. When you can finally bend your body again.." she whispers, turning her face towards Ryan, thinking I don't see the smile that she's trying to hide.

"Don't worry, I'll get her back somehow" Sadie whispers to me, kissing me on the neck, which is as far as she can reach.

I shift her closer, stroking her arm as Leah passes her a bottle of water which she gulps down. We sit chatting for a while longer, until Seth and Embry leave for the respective homes, saying they will let the guys know about Saturday's game.

Sadie brightens up when I tell her I've invited the guys round for the game at the weekend and starts murmuring to herself about cooking pizza and snacks. I tell her she doesn't have to, that we will order take out but she won't hear about it, she actually seems excited about it unlike the other girls who moan about having their homes invaded. Yep, she's my girl alright.

We stay until my stomach starts to make noises and we decide to walk home to eat. I glare at Leah one last time just for good measure, while Ryan and Sadie, roll their eyes but stay out of it.

I start walking home with Sadie in my arms but she decides it's embarrassing and after a few moans, clambers on my back instead before realizing this way hurts her even more and lets me carry her bridal style once again.

Once in the house, I settle her on the ground and we decide to eat the pizza's that she brought from her old house which is quick and easy. I tell her I'll take care of it and picking her up so she doesn't have to walk more than she needs to, I place her gently on the couch, passing her the TV remote to find us something to watch as we eat.

Pizza all eaten, we cuddle up on the sofa, not watching the TV that's now showing some lame game show. Thinking that maybe a hot bath will help soothe her aching muscles, I tell her my plans and speedily run up the stairs to get it going.

Sadie's Pov

God Bless my Paul. You would think I'd been hurt in an accident the way he was behaving but I gotta love his devotion and willingness to help me.

As he bounds down the stairs, I watch how graceful he is without knowing or putting any effort into it. Leaning over the couch he kisses me deeply then stretches lower to lift me up, carrying me up the stairs quicker than I can blink.

Placing me on the bathroom unit next to the basin, he starts undressing me, first taking off my shoes, then removing my tee and bra. As he nuzzles my neck, I pull him closer, kissing him sensuously, feeling myself getting turned on.

Lifting me up again, he deftly takes off my sweatpants and panties then takes a step back to look at me, lust and wanting on his face. He takes off his tee and his cut off's quickly follow, his erection standing to attention.

I whimper as my arousal grows and he takes a step towards me. Standing in between my legs, he captures my lips as his hands roam all over my body.

With the bath currently forgotten, he kisses down my neck. Continuing further down, he licks both of my boobs then sucks my nipple into his mouth while his fingers rub and twist the other. Moaning, I lower my hand and stroke his dick slowly.

I feel him tremble and pick up the speed until he growls and shifts my bottom to the edge of the unit. Putting his hand on mine, he stops my hand from pumping him and spreads my legs wider.

I moan, but not from any pain and tell him so when he stops and looks in my eyes for any signs of pain.

"I'm fine, I want you" I pant, ready to burst.

He growls again and in one smooth motion pushes into me slowly. I groan and throw my head back. Bending his neck, he sucks on my nipple again as if his life depends on it.

Lifting my leg higher, he twists his hips and starts a hard pace as I clutch against him, kissing and licking his pecs when I can.

"So good, so tight. Fuck babe" he grunts, pistoning into me.

"Oh shit" I cry out, feeling an orgasm building up already.

He thrusts harder, moaning loudly when I clench him tight. "Not gonna last long" I whisper, earning myself another growl which I'm quickly working out, turns me on even more.

I pull at his hair and he quickens his pace, moaning into my mouth mid kiss when I clench at him again.

"You feel so good Paul. Fuucckk"

I shriek as he holds me tighter, sucking on my neck before throwing back his head with a moan.

"Shit, shit. So good. Ohh"

I can feel his muscles clench and know he's as close as I am. Lowering his hand he starts rubbing my nub and it's more than I can take.

"Yes, oh fuck, yeah Paul" I yell as I come, holding onto him tight.

A few more hard thrusts and he moans long and loud as he comes, shouting out my name at the last moment, his whole body trembling from the sensation.

"Christ babe" he whispers, resting his forehead against mine as he slows his thrusts until he stops completely.

Kissing me tenderly, he wraps his arms around me, hugging me tight for a moment. He kisses my forehead then pulls out of me, kissing my cheek when I whimper at the loss.

Lifting me up, he carries me over to the bath and lowers us in. Settling back against him, I rest my arms on top of his as he nuzzles my neck then slides us deeper under the water.

The hot water does help soothe my muscles and soon I'm drowsy and struggling to stay awake. We don't talk, content to just lie here together and relax.

I'm just starting to nod off when he wakes me by kissing and nipping at my neck and laughing when I squirm against him.

"Don't fall asleep babe, I have plans for you" he whispers in my ear as he stands us out of the bath.

Grabbing a large towel, he walks us through to the bedroom, placing the towel on the bed, then gently lowering me on top.

"I'm going to give you a massage to help loosen your muscles even more, I'll be back in a mo" he whispers seductively, as he walks back into the bathroom.

My lower muscles clench in anticipation and I hear him growl as his senses smell my arousal. He's soon back with another smaller towel and a bottle of my body lotion in his hand and a big smile which I can't help but return.

Oh boy, their right. Yoga really is great for the body. I'm definitely gaining from my pain.

Massage continued next chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

I was trying to edit/correct any mistakes while having a houseful of nine year old girls who are noisier than a jet plane so apologies for any error's!


End file.
